Hales Book 1: Howl at the Rising Moon
by SleepiePanda
Summary: Tala and Kaiden Hale never planned on coming back to Beacon Hills, but things never go as they are planned. Beacon Hills is a painful reminder of everything that they lost, but can it become more?
1. Cast

Taylor Lautner as Kaiden Marcus Hale

Nina Dobrev as Tala Rose Hale

Teen Wolf Cast as Teen Wolf Characters


	2. One

_"Papa! Mama!" A little boy screams as he dodges falling debris covered in fire. The boy looked to only be ten years old. His black hair was covered in soot, giving it a more greyish tint, and his tan skin also had the same greyish soot tint. "Tala!" The boy heard screaming all around him, from his family that was slowly burning to death._

 _He kept making his way through the basement before he saw his twin sister. Her brown curls were frail and her eyes wide with panic. Her hands had gotten stuck under the burning wood, they were being cooked and she couldn't get them free. "Kai!" She screams in agony, causing her brother to tear up._

 _"Hold on, I'll try to get you free." The boy says as he places his hands on a none burned part and pushes with all his might. His unique eyes begin to flash. The boy has Heterochromia Iridum, a rare birth defect in which his eyes are two different colors. The boy has a startling green and a brilliant blue eye, which were now flashing a gold and an electric blue. "I! Can't!" The boy grunts as he tries with all his might to move it._

 _Suddenly hands came out from behind him and pushed the large burning wood off his sister's hands. "Papa!" The girl screams as she looks up at the man with tear filled eyes._

 _"Oh, my sweet little wolf." The man says as he pulls the girl in his arms. "Come here, Kaiden." The man says as he scoops his son into his arms. "We're going to get out of here."_

 _"Mama!" The girl suddenly screams causing her father to turn. All he could do was watch the love of his life burn an aganoizing slow death. Tears run down his face as he watches her screaming form._

 _"My sweet Lily." He whispers as he watches her fall to the ground._

 _"Papa, look out!" Kaiden screams just as another large piece of wood falls from the ceiling, hitting the man on the head, causing his kids to fall from his arms and make him stumble. Kaiden screams as he falls right onto the burning wood, the fire burning his back. "Papa!" The man's vision blackens as he tries to regain focus on what was going on._

 _He turns and sees his son's back burning. "Kaiden!" The man screams as he pulls the boy off the fire and, as gently as he can, puts the fire out on his back._

 _"Papa!" The boy sobs, causing the man's heart to break for the final time. He picks the boy up and rocks him._

 _"Shh baby. Shh it's okay. Daddy's got you. You're going to be okay. We're going to get out of here." The man promises as he kisses his son's temple._

 _"It hurts! Daddy it hurts!" Tears roll even faster down the man's face as he tries not to sob with his son._

 _"I know, baby. I know it hurts." The man voice shook as he tried to keep the tears in. "You have to be strong for daddy, okay. We're going to get out of here together." The man picked the little girl up once more, who had also started sobbing her eyes on upon seeing her twin in so much pain. The man looks around the large basement, trying desperately to find anything that could lead to their escape and safety._

 _He found his answer in the rather small basement window. "Listen to me, you two. You both need to stop crying and do as I say." He tells them as he walks quickly over to the window. "I'm going to put you two down and I'm going to try to open this window." He says as he goes to put them down, but both cling to him with dear life, causing the man to choke out a sob. "You have to let go. You have to trust me, babies. I need to get this window open and I can't do it with you two in my arms." Kaiden was the first to let go, as usual, and he slowly got lowered to the ground before his sister followed him._

 _The fire was getting closer to the window and they were running out of time. The man used his strength and broke the window, making it big enough for his children to escape from. "Tala, you go first." The man says as he picks his little girl up. "You're the smallest and quickest."_

 _"I'm scared daddy." The girl cries as the kisses her forehead._

 _"I know you baby, but you have to do this. You have to do this for daddy. I love you so much my little cub, but you have to go now. We'll be right behind you." The girl nods and wraps her arms tightly around her father's neck, giving him one last hug for good measure._

 _"I love you too daddy." She whispers, causing the tears to run even faster down his fast._

 _"G-go." He chokes out as he helps her through the window. Her knees get cut up a bit, but she makes it outside, she makes it to safety. The man turns to the boy. "It's your turn, kiddo." He says as he picks his son up. "Look after your sister, protect her with your life. She needs you and you need her. Look out for each other and do not fight. I love you both so very much."_

 _"Papa?"_

 _"You have to go now, Kaiden, I love you."_

 _"Papa, why are you talking as if this will be the last time I see you?" He asks, but his father didn't answer, he just forces Kaiden through the window. "Daddy?"_

 _"Go, you both need to hide. Just in case the hunters come back."_

 _"What about you?" The girl shrieks, but the man looks to his son._

 _"Do as I say now, Kaiden. We don't have time. I love you and I will see you both again." He says and Kaiden nods, dragging the crying and distraught girl with him._

 _The man screams as the fire licked at his left side, but he forces himself to lift himself up to the window and climb out. He pulls himself out and lays on the ground, slowly having his side burned away. The sound of sirens, causing him to smile. "Be safe my little cubs."_


	3. Two

"Kaiden, wake up, Kai, come on." Kaiden eyes burst open as he looks around himself in a quick motion, he was shaking like a leaf in strong winds. "Hey, Kaiden, it's okay. Look at me." Kaiden looks over at a man who sits in the driver's seat of a car. "It's okay, just breath." He had jade green eyes like Kaiden's and Tala' one eye, while their other is a sparkling and deep navy blue. "It was just a nightmare."

"No it wasn't." Tala says from the back, her fingers ghosting over her leather covered hands. "You dreamed of the fire, didn't you?" Kaiden nods as he sits up in his seat.

"Yeah, I did." The man frown and looked out the window.

"It's getting worst as we get closer, Derek. Going back is not a good idea." Tala tells the man, but he shakes his head.

"Laura could be hurt."

"Derek's right, Tala. We have to go back." Kaiden sighs. "We got no choice." He runs his fingers through his black hair before looking at his sister, who looked very sleepy. "Have you gotten any sleep since nine hours ago?" Tala doesn't answer, instead she looks out the window, causing her brother to sigh. "Derek, stop the car."

"What? I'm not-

"Fine, I'll do it the hard way." He mumbles as he undoes his seat belt.

"Kaiden what are-" Tala starts, but was cut off as her brother climbs into the back with her. Derek sighs and shakes his head, but he doesn't say anything. Tala frowns as Kaiden makes himself situated in the back. "Was there a reason behind this?" Tala asks, causing Kaiden to nod.

"Yeah, lay your head down." Tala rolls her eyes before laying down on the seat, resting her head in his lap, and her legs curling up to her. "Now just close your eyes and relax, I'm right here and nothing is going to happen." Tala closes her eyes as her brother soothingly runs his fingers through her hair.

"You're a good brother." Tala mummers, causing Derek to smile. Since the fire none of them really felt anything. They all locked their emotions away and didn't allow themselves to get close to anyone again, but there is rare moments such as this that makes them forget the painful memories of the past.

"What are we going to do when we get to Beacon Hills?" Kaiden asks, causing Derek's smile to fall.

"We're staying in our old house." This causes Kaiden to frown. "It's safer, Kai, you know this. No one would expect us to be living there, the hunters especially, and our scent would be covered by-

"By death, burned wood, ash, the blood of our family?" Derek sighs and glances at Kaiden through the mirror.

"I know this is hard, Kai, but Laura is your cousin, my sister. She looked after us after the fire. We owe it to her to make sure she's okay." Kaiden heaves a sigh and leans his head back.

"I know. I know. It's just... I never thought we'd come back here."

"I know."

"Can... Will I be able to visit my dad today when we get into town?" Derek eyes lifted to meet Kaiden's wild eyes.

"Yeah, you can." Kaiden nods and looks back down at his sister. He hasn't seen his father in years not since Tala broke down when she went and saw him. Derek and Kaiden had to carry her out as she screamed and cried. Bringing Tala was defiantly not an option, but Kaiden felt as if he had to see his uncle, see how he was, see if he is better. Kaiden knew his father wouldn't even wake up, but apart of him, a deep part, truly held on hope for his father.

It seems like so long ago that their father had been doing slow dances with Tala, play wrestling with Kaiden, and holding their mother lovingly in his arms. Now that's all gone. There's no one to do slow dances with Tala, no one to play wrestle with Kaiden, and no one to hold their dead mother. Life couldn't even be nice enough to let Peter be with his wife in heaven.

"If we don't find Laura..." Kaiden looks over at Derek. "We might have to stay for awhile, Kaiden and that means-

"And that means going to school, right?" Derek nods, causing Kaiden to sigh.

"Alright, but don't expect me to like it." Derek chuckles and nods as he passes the sign that welcomed people to Beacon Hills.

"Your sister won't like it." Kaiden chuckled as he looks down at his sister. All Hales are alike. they all have short tempers violent, impatient, sharp tongue, and a smart ass mouth. Tala is no different. She is very violent when angered and when she is told she has to go to school...

* * *

Kaiden groans as he falls to the chard wood. "There's no way." Tala growls, but Kaiden hops back onto his feet, missing the punch thrown at his face. He grabs the rest, forces it behind her back and shoves her against the wall.

"Derek is out looking for Laura right now, Tala! But if he doesn't find or something bad happened then we have to stay!" Kaiden says. "And we can't just stay here without school. We don't have Laura to homeschool us right now."

"I won't do it! I'm not going to school!"

"Yes you are!" Kaiden growls. "If you don't-

"Then you'll what? Tell Derek, I can take him or tell dad? Dad's a cooked vegetable! There's nothing left to him! He can't hear you! He won't wake up! If you think other wise then you're just dreaming, Kai! Dad's as good as dead!" Kaiden lets go of Tala, tears in his eyes. Tala turns, tears running down her own face, and she looks at Kaiden with sad eyes. "Dad's gone, Kaiden. He won't-

"Just shut up, Tala."

"Kaiden-

"Shut your fucken mouth!" Tala's eyes widen in shock. Her brother never yelled at her like this. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that about dad again, you understand me."

"Kaiden-" He pushes her roughly against the wall.

"Do you understand me!" He screams, his eyes glowing their two werewolf eye color, one gold the other blue. Tala nods and Kaiden lets go of her before storming up the stairs.

"Kai-" He slams his door, silencing Tala.

"What the hell happened?" Tala turns and sees Derek standing in the doorway.

"I... I fucked up."


	4. Three

"Hey, Derek, where's Kaiden?" Tala asks as she got off the stairs. She's dressed in a black tank top, a pair of black skinnies, her black leather gloves, her black leather boots, and her black leather jacket. She had her curly hair sprawled across her back and her eyes wide with question.

"He just left for school."

"Are you serious? He couldn't even wait for me?" Tala asks with anger in her voice.

"He's still mad at you." Tala's anger slips and she heaves a sigh.

"Great. Can you drive me to school or did Kaiden take the car?"

"Here." Derek throws her a pair of keys, causing her to frown. They weren't keys to the camaro, but what were they to if not the camaro?

"What are these?" She asks as she looks at the keys.

"I figured we all have better things to than have me drive you to school every day or have you guys either walk or take my car, so..." Tala looks at the front door before looking at Derek. She walks out onto the front porch and sees a cherry red corvett with white racing stripes. "Kaiden wanted a viper."

"He went against Chevy?" Tala asks with a dramatic gasp, causing Derek to chuckle.

"Drive slowly and carefully." Tala smiles and kisses his cheek.

"You made up for making me go to school." She says before heading to the new shiny car. Many people don't realize just how much money the Hales had. Their family was loaded and when they died the cousins got the money equally divided into fifths, which was now stored into secret and hidden safes.

Tala hoped inside the car and turned it on, letting the engine scream. "Oh, I can get used to this." She smiles before closing the door and taking off for school. She was able to tell quiet easily which car was Kaiden's. His car was a black viper with dark green racing stripes. She parks next to it and hoped out of the car. She ignored the shock looks from everyone, the wide eyed stare, and she headed for the front entrance and to the office. She found Kaiden already in the office and headed over.

"You must be Ms. Hale, Mr. Hale already said you were on your way. Here you go, everything you need." Tala simply nods before her and Kaiden headed back outside.

"How did you know I would show?"

"Because you feel very guilty for last night and Derek would have dragged your ass here if he had to."

"I'm really sorry about what I said about dad. I shouldn't have said that." Kaiden sighs and wraps his arms around his sister.

"You just miss dad, I know." She sighs and wraps her arms around him.

"I wish he was back to how he used to be." Kaiden sighs next before pulling out of her embrace.

"Come on, we need to find our lockers and get our things for our first class."

"What do we have first?"

"English." Tala nods before looking at the lockers, looking for hers. She finds her and is very happy to find Kaiden has the locker beside her.

"Do you think Derek will find, Laura?" Tala asks.

"I'm sure he will find-" Kaiden frowns and looks down the hallway. "Do you smell that?" Tala frowns before turning fast on her heels and looks down the hall with her brother.

"It's a werewolf." All werewolf has a distinct smell, but each werewolf has their own scent too. Tala and Kaiden knew each other's scents so well that they could sniff it out in a crowd of a million people. The same goes for Derek's scent. This scent wasn't there's or Derek's. It was someone different.

Down the hall walked to boys, one with a mop of brown hair and the other with a buzz cut. "You don't think..."Kaiden looks at Tala.

"He smells new." Tala confirms his fear, causing him to sigh.

"We'll have to tell Derek when we get home." Tala nods before closing her locker.

"But first we have to get through today. Come on, let's get to English."

* * *

The twins get home and find Derek finishing covering a hole in the ground. "Derek?" Kaiden questions as he walked over to his cousin.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Tala froze as she saw the purple flower.

"Is that..." Her eyes goes to Derek. "This is a Hale grave."

"You found Laura." Kaiden says, causing Derek to nod.

"No." Tala breaths out as tears consume her eyes. All Derek could do was hold his arms out to her. Tala ran into his arms and buries her face into his chest.

"What killed her?" Kaiden asks as he looks down at the covered grave.

"She..." Derek looks down at Tala, causing Kaiden to nod in agreement. Tala didn't need to hear this.

"No." She pulls away and looks at them. "I want to know. What happened to my cousin?"

"Hunters weren't the cause." Kaiden and Tala look at each other a big taken aback. "She was ripped apart." Tala's eyes widen and tears fill her eyes. "Ripped into two."

"Oh my god." Tala breaths.

"You think a werewolf did it?"

"Had to be."

"We smelled a werewolf at school. He was new." Tala adds.

"He must be trying to raise his pack." Kaiden says. Derek frown as he hears something close to his house.

"That's the same scent I smelled at school." Tala says as she sniffs. Derek pulls his shirt back on, grabbing his leather jacket and putting the shovel back into the ground.

The three of them head through the woods, heading towards the voices. "Maybe the killer moved the body." Tala recoganize the boys, the one talking is the buzz cut, while the one on the ground searching through the leaves is the mop hair guy.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks." The mop haired guy says as the three Hales stood off to the side, staring at them. The buzz cut notices them and hits the mop haired guy. The boy stood and they both faced the Hales. Derek started to them.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks, but the boys only stare at him with wide fearful eyes. "Huh?"

"It's private property." Kaiden says, causing the buzz cut to look at him. Kaiden froze as he stared at the deep brown eyes. He felt warm all over, his hair stood up on end as if he had ultimate static electricity, and his heart was racing.

"Sorry... we didn't know." The boy says as he stares at Kaiden.

"Yeah.. we uh-we were just looking for something, but uh-forget it." The other says, causing Derek to pull something out of his pocket and threw it at Scott. Scott caught it and looked down at the inhaler in his hand.

The Hales turned and went to left, but noticed Kaiden still staring at the boy. Tala nudged him, causing him to turn and head off with his cousin and sister. When they were far enough away Derek turns to Kaiden. "What the hell was that?" He looks over at Derek.

"What?" Derek frowns and glares at Kaiden.

"What was that about?" He motions to where the two boys were now walking away.

"I... uh..." Kaiden eyes goes back to the boy. His mind going blank as he gazed longingly at the boy. Tala frowns and looks at Derek, confused as to her brother's strange behavior. Derek frowns before his eyes widen.

Derek moves forward and snapped his fingers in front of Kaiden's eyes. "Huh?" He asks as he looks back at his cousin. "Sorry what were you saying?" Derek pushes Kaiden's chin up, staring into his eyes. His eyes are dilated a large amount and his cheeks were flushed.

"You got to be kidding me." Derek growls as he lets Kaiden go.

"What?" Tala asks as Kaiden frowns at Derek.

"The kid's his mate." Derek snaps. "Kaiden found his mate."


	5. Four

"Every werewolf is born with a mate. A person, male or female, that is meant to be with the werewolf for their entire life. When the werewolf finds his mate he forms a bond that connects them. The bond depends on how strong the werewolf and mate are. Some werewolves are even able to communicate with their mate through their minds." Derek explains.

"I thought the mates have to be straight?" Tala frowns.

"Except Kaiden has been gay since he was nine, so obviously his mate can't be a girl." Derek tells her.

"Why is he in such a trance?"

"He found his mate. There's five stages. The first stage is longing. He wants his mate and wants to be with him every minute of every day. The second stage is desire. He'll come to want his mate, want to kiss him, show him he loves him. The third stage is needing. He needs his mate, without him he feels as if he can't breath or think without him. The fourth stage is lust. He'll want to mate with him." Tala gives him a confused look. "Make love, fuck, have sex."

"Right, I got it." She says as she looks disgusted with the thought.

"And the fifth stage is claiming. He'll want to claim him right after completing the fourth stage."

"Claim him?"

"Bite him. Mark him. It creates a smell over the mate, makes it so everyone who has super sense know that he belongs to Kaiden. Once that happens then they'll be bonded forever and be together forever."

"What happens if he doesn't complete all the stages?"

"He has to within a month, if not then it hurts him, feels as if his heart it literally breaking before he finally dies." Tala's eyes widen.

"Oh my god." Tala says.

"It's why I was hoping he wouldn't find his mate. Finding your mate is both a tragity and a blessing. If you get through all the stages then you are happier than you can even imagine, but if you mate hurts you hurt. It's why your father is in a coma. He lost his mate and his body shut down on itself."

"What do we do?"

"If the boy was a werewolf then they would have no real problem with doing the steps because they would both understand what they are feeling, while Kaiden's mate is human he could become confuse of his sudden feelings for Kaiden, especially if he didn't consider himself gay, and he could reject his feelings."

"And reject Kaiden."

"It's why having your mate be a werewolf is better." Derek explains.

"Do we turn the boy?"

"We'd need an alpha to do that and-

"You're not turning my mate against his will simply for me." They both turned and saw Kaiden standing there. "If my mate accepts me then great, but if not I'm not going to force him to." Kaiden tells them.

"Kaiden you could die if he-

"I don't care, Tala. He's my mate meaning it's my decision. End of discussion." Tala frown and looks at her cousin, but he simply sighs.

"You need to keep an eye on the new werewolf, make sure he doesn't draw attention to himself." Derek tells them as he walks past Kaiden.

"You're making a mistake." Tala tells Kaiden, but he simply shrugs.

"You'll understand when you find your mate." He walks out of the room and headed out of the house.

"Where you going?" She asks as she walks to the front entry way.

"He's going through the first stage." Derek says from where he sat on the steps. "He's going to see his mate."

"I don't think-

"He won't let the boy see him. He's longing for the boy, not stupid." She sighs and takes a seat beside Derek.

"I'm worried for him. He's not thinking clearly."

"He'll be fine. Just give him time."

"He only has a month."

"I know."

\- (I'm doing it in Stiles' 3rd point of view and it's a bit of a bad scene, so if you are uncomfortable then move down to the next page break)-

Stiles grunt as he ran his hands furiously back and forth over himself. "Fuck!" He grunts as he goes faster. Nothing he did could relieve himself of the extreme hard on he had. He had never been so hard in his life and it was literally bringing tears to his eyes. It was after seeing that boy that he went to school with. After seeing him he got so hard that he just needed his relief. "Fuck!" He screams as he tries again to find his release. "Why can't I cum." He cries out as he whimpers from the pain.

He gets up and heads to his bathroom. He was dripping in sweat and his heart was pounding in his chest. He got in the bathroom and turn the shower on as cold as he could get it, while walking very slowly, trying to not cause more pain to his throbbing member than it already was going through.

He got in the shower, hissing from the cold before he tries jerking off again. "Fuck." He curses as he sits down on the cold tile, spreading his legs and jerking himself again. "I just want to fucken cum." He cries out.

He takes a shaky breath in and closes his eyes, trying to picture something that will either make his hard on go away or make him cum right then and there. The first thing that comes to his head was the boy. _He pictured himself walking into the burned home of the Hale house, turning left to enter the living room. In his mind he finds the Hale boy doing push ups, covered in sweat and grunting as he did each push ups. The boy's back was covered in white burns that now healed, but refused to leave his skin. The boy's black hair dripped with sweat, causing Stiles to lick his lips as he sees sweat rolling down the boy's chest._

 _The boy's amazing eyes looked up from the floor and at him. A smug smile pulls on the boy's lips. "Enjoying the view, Stiles?" Stiles nods, unable to say anything else. The boy moves back and rests on his jean clad knees. "Come here." The boy says, motioning Stiles over. Stiles moves to him and kneels in front of him. "I missed you." Stiles smiles as he looks at the boy._

 _"I missed you too, Kaiden." Stiles has no idea where the name came from because he didn't even know the boy's name before._

 _"I'm a bit sweaty." The boy says as he looks down at himself. "Derek has me doing training non stop."_

 _"I don't mind you a bit sweaty." Stiles finds himself saying as he leans down and runs his tongue up the boy's chest, tasting his sweaty skin. The boy groan and looks down at him._

 _"You're only going to make me sweat more." He grins, causing Stiles to chuckle._

 _"I'm going to get you very worked up." Stiles whispers before his lips claimed the boy's._

Stiles screams as he cums harder than he has ever came before. "Fuck." He pants as he looks down at his hand. "I never came so hard in my life." He groans as he leans his head back against the shower wall, he was still cumming, his body shaking from it. "Oh god." He grunts as he finally stops cumming. "Oh god." He moans.

* * *

-Back to regular 3rd person.-

Kaiden sighs as he leans head back against the roof of Stiles' house. Kaiden could hear how upset the boy was and feel how badly he was hurting from how hard he was. It only took a bit of energy to put that picture into Stiles' mind. Even though he has yet to claim Stiles he is already able to put images and thoughts into his head. Kaiden and Stiles were going to be very strong mates, but all Kaiden cares about is that Stiles is now satisfied. He doesn't want Stiles hurting.

Kaiden listens as he hears Stiles lay down on his bed. The poor boy was exhausted after that large load he spilled. It didn't take long for Kaiden to hear Stiles soft snores. "Goodnight love." Kaiden whispers before he jumps off the roof and lands without even wincing onto the ground.

Kaiden walks back into his family home and finds his cousin and sister waiting for him. "Where have you been?" Tala asks.

"I needed to check in on Stiles." He says.

"Ew. I can smell the cum from here. Did you guys mate already?" Tala asks with disgust.

"Not yet and why is that disgusting?" Kaiden asks. "Is it because I'm-

"It's not because your gay, Kai. I told you six years ago that I fully accept you being gay. I'm grossed out because you're my brother and you know me, I have a really detailed mind, I picture things quite easily and I rather not picture you having sex with your mate."

"We didn't have sex."

"Then why-

"All I did was maybe get him to cum."

"Ew!" Tala says as she covers her ears. Derek shakes his head and goes to leave, but Kaiden's next words stops him.

"I was able to put thoughts into his head, visions."

"You did what?" Derek turns and looks at Kaiden.

"Yeah, he uh..." Kaiden rubs the back of his neck. "He was having a hard time so I put some thoughts in his head to help him. it was actually really easy and-

"Most werewolves can't do that and the ones that can only were able to do it after they claimed their mates."

"What's your point?" Tala asks.

"You and that boy have the strongest mate bond I have ever heard and yet you guys have only been bonded for a few hours and he is yet to be claimed or fucked. Hell, you're still on the first stage."

"What does this mean?" Tala asks.

"That those two are going to be really strong mates for each other."


	6. Five

Kaiden slept awful last night. All he dreamed about was either sex dreams about his mate or dreams about his mate getting killed. It didn't help that every time he was having a good dream his sister would come in and yell at him about how thin the walls were. It got so bad that Derek actually slept in his car and Tala duck taped her ears. Now they were in Kaiden's car driving to the school, they agreed that it seemed stupid to both drive their cars, so they would switch off driving every day. Today it was Kaiden's turn to drive his car to school. "So how was your night?" Tala asks in a bitter tone.

"Well half my dreams were great, but got ruined by you and the other half was so bad I thought I'd start crying." Tala's anger simmers down some at his words, causing her to sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kai. It must be hard." Kaiden nods as he pulls into a parking spot. "Come on, maybe school will get your mind off it." She says as they got out of the car.

"Maybe." He says just before running right into his mate. "Sorry." He says until he sees it's his mate. His mate's face turns as red as a tomato as if Kaiden just caught him with his hand down his pants.

"It's... uh... fine." He stutters out. "I-I never introduced myself. I-I'm S-Stiles." The boy stutters out and Kaiden smiles the same cocky grin that Stiles saw in his day dream.

"I'm Kaiden Hale."

"Uh.. hi." Stiles blushes as that simple grin causes all the blood to travel south. Tala bite her lip to keep from laughing before she took it upon herself to leave them alone.

"You're in my English class right?" The boy nods.

"We have that essay we have to do and I suck at essays." Kaiden tells him. "You wouldn't be able to help me out would you?" This made boy even more red as he shifted his weight onto his other foot, growing hard every passing second.

"Sure I would love to. You can come by my house, we can study in my room, the door can be kept close-not that we would do anything- not that I don't want to-" Stiles was rambling and making himself look more like a fool, but Kaiden found it cute and it causes him to smile. "I should stop talking..." Stiles says, causing Kaiden to laugh.

"I don't mind your rambling." He says. "It's cute." Stiles blushes even more at Kaiden's words. "Would three be okay?" Stiles nods stupidly, causing Kaiden to smile.

"Cool, thanks Stiles." The bell rings singling that they needed to get to class. "We have English first right?" Again all Stiles could do was nod. "Cool, come on then." He says before turning and heading for the front door. He turns back to Stiles when he realizes Stiles wasn't following. "You come or what doe eyes?" Is it possible for Stiles to get any redder?

"Uh... I..." Stiles did not want to go to English with a very large tent in his pants, but he couldn't possibly tell Kaiden that he needs to jerk off before going to class, but Kaiden seems to understand Stiles' problem, causing he only smiles sympathetically at him.

"I'll tell the teacher you went to the bathroom." Kaiden tells him before leaving Stiles and heading into the school. Stiles gulped and headed after him. Instead of going to English he went to the bathroom. He made sure no one was in the room before locking himself in a stall.

Meanwhile Kaiden told the teacher, who only said it was fine and Kaiden went and sat in the back. Kaiden knew Stiles wouldn't be able to jerk off, when ever a werewolf's mate became hard from the werewolf the only way to fix it is either have sex with the werewolf or have the werewolf help, so Kaiden sent another vision to Stiles.

-Another bad part :)-

Stiles pulls his pants down and pulls out his hard member. "Please let me jerk off quickly." He mummers before closing his eyes and letting his mind wonder. He pictures himself laying on a bed, charred walls enclosing the large bedroom.

 _"Hey, Stiles." Kaiden smiles as he walks into the room. "Didn't expect you to be here."_

 _"I missed you." Stiles smiles as Kaiden walks over to him._

 _"Missed me, huh?" Kaiden smiles as he grabs Stiles hips and pulls him roughly and quickly to the edge of the bed so that he sat facing him. "Let's see how much." Stiles smiles as Kaiden unbuckles his jeans and push them down to his knees. His member sprang up, causing Kaiden to smile. "Much huh?"_

 _"It hurts, can you help?" Kaiden smiles even bigger._

 _"More than happy to." He leans down and kisses Stiles' member, causing the boy to groan._

 _"No foreplay." Stiles demands as he roughly shoves Kaiden mouth onto him._

 _"Damn, Stiles." Kaiden mumbles against him. "Someone's pushy."_

 _"No, I'm goddamn horny." Kaiden chuckles, sending vibration all up Stiles._

 _"Fuck." He groans as Kaiden begins to suck him._

It didn't take long for Stiles to cum, he had to bite his fist in order not to make a sound. When he finished he quickly cleaned himself up before rearranging himself. He washed his hands, grabbed his things, and headed to English.

* * *

Just as Kaiden said, the teacher knew Stiles was in the bathroom and was fine when Stiles walked in late. He went in the back, but instead of sitting near Scott he sat beside Kaiden, causing Scott to turn and give him a confused look. "Thanks." Stiles whispers to Kaiden, causing the boy to look up from his work.

"My pleasure." Kaiden smiles, causing a shiver to run down Stiles spine.

"What are we working on?" Kaiden's smile faded and he looks down at his notebook.

"The outline for the essay." Stiles frowns and takes Kaiden's notebook, causing the boy to glance at him. Stiles frown and looks over the work. He goes to his bag and takes out his pencil.

"Okay, so you chose the topic of bravery vs stupidity." Kaiden nods and rests his cheek on his hand as his elbow rests on the table, and he faces Stiles. "First off let's work on the thesis statement."

"Don't you have to work on-

"I did the outline yesterday during practice." Stiles says, waving him off as he starts helping Kaiden.

Scott kept glancing at Stiles all through class, but Stiles didn't even notice, all he was focused on was helping Kaiden. By the end of class Kaiden had a very good outline and a much better understanding of the essay and what he was supposed to do. "After practice we'll work on your essay and actually try writing the first paragraph." Stiles tells him as the bell rings.

"Thanks, Stiles." Kaiden says as he gathers his things. "It means a lot." Stiles smiles and echos his previous words.

"My pleasure." Kaiden smiles at him. "I'll talk to you later." Stiles says before heading over to Scott, who was waiting impatiently.

"What was that about?" Scott asks as they walk out of class.

"What was what about?"

"You sat with the Hale kid?"

"He asked me to help with English. He's not doing good in class, so I sat with him to help him."

"I don't trust him."

"Stop worrying, Scott." Stiles says. He couldn't understand why, but he trusted Kaiden just as much as he trusted Scott, maybe even more so if you could believe that.

Kaiden sighs as he watches Stiles walk off with Scott, his eyes moving to his ass. "You hit the second stage haven't you?" Kaiden raises an eyebrow at his sister.

"Might want to go take care of that." He frowns before looking down. His sister snickers as his cheeks turns red upon seeing the tent in his pants.

"Shit."

"You're desiring him. You want to just kiss and love him." Kaiden sighs and looks at his sister.

"Shut up." She giggles.

"I couldn't help, but over hear what you two were talking about. You're going over his house?"

"Yup."

"His dad's working late, I heard him tell Scott that while you were busy eyeing his ass."

"So?"

"So, you're horny, he's horny. Have fun brother." She smiles before walking off. A smile came over Kaiden's face at her words. He will have lots of fun.


	7. Six

AN: This is one of my favorite books right now and I love writing it, so I'm sorry I'm spamming you with chapters, but I just have so many ideas for this book and I need to get them down. I'm following the plot, but adding a lot of my own things into it as you can see and I love how it's coming along. I hope you guys love it as much as I do.

* * *

Kaiden felt giddy as he got out of his car and headed for Stiles' door. He never really done this before, sure there had been guys in his past, but all of them never really meant much to him. Kaiden wasn't a virgin, but he also never really had a boyfriend, not that Stiles was his boyfriend or anything, but it just made Kaiden happy to have Stiles in his life and he could tell that he was entering the third stage, the stage of needing because he found it to be so hard to get through the day without Stiles. It wouldn't be long before he needed to mate with Stiles and the only thing he wanted was that Stiles would want him as much. Kaiden was very insecure about his body. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was good looking, but he had the burn on his back with he was always very worried about, he didn't want Stiles to find his burns ugly and reject him.

Kaiden took a deep breath in and knocked on Stiles' door. The door opened as soon as his fist made the first contact. Stiles opens the door, trying not to show how happy he was to see Kaiden, but Kaiden could tell. Kaiden felt the same way. "Hey Stiles." Kaiden smiles as Stiles let him inside.

"Hey, come on. We can work on your essay up in my room." Kaiden bit back a smile as he follows Stiles upstairs. "My dad's not home, he won't be for awhile." Even better, Kaiden thought as they walked into the surprisingly clean room.

"Uh... do you want the door closed or open?" Stiles ask, causing Kaiden to look at him.

"Whatever you're comfortable with." Stiles smiles and shuts the door, causing Kaiden heart to speed up from how much he wanted to just pin Stiles against the door, but he had to let Stiles make the first move. He didn't want to scare him off. Stiles moves to the bed and sat down, grabbing his pen and notebook as he did so.

"You can sit down if you want." Stiles says and Kaiden nods, he slips his boots off and sits down on Stiles bed criss cross. "Right, so let's look at your outline and let's see if we can write the first paragraph." Kaiden nods and takes out his things and put them on the bed. Stiles wasn't very comfortable sitting on his bed, he kept moving, trying to find something comfortable.

"You wanna lay down and work?" Kaiden suggests, causing Stiles to nod.

"Yeah." Stiles and him grab the pillows from the bed and lay on their stomach, placing the pillow near their heads and laying close together, their sides touching. "Right, so you got everything you need to write the first paragraph, you just need to put it together now." Kaiden nods as Stiles turned to a blank page in his notebook. "Right, so first you need a hook." Kaiden nods and Stiles looks over at him, causing Kaiden to meet his eyes. The two stare at each other for a moment before Stiles leaned over, Kaiden following his example.

Stiles doesn't understand what got into him, but he felt the need to place his lips on Kaiden. Kaiden kisses Stiles and almost groan at how amazing it felt. It felt better than he ever thought it would. His lips were soft and moist and it made him as hard as a rock. Kaiden's hand went to Stiles neck, pushing him deeper into the kiss, causing Stiles to groan. He pushed Kaiden onto his back and kisses him even more. He bites Kaiden's lower lip, causing the boy to groan, allowing Stiles to quickly slip his tongue into Kaiden's mouth. Kaiden pushes Stiles onto his back, climbing over him until he's straddling him, neither break lip contact. Kaiden's hands slips under Stiles chest, rubbing his stomach. Stiles hands ran over Kaiden's back, causing the boy to freeze and pull away. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong? I never did this before. I... I just-

"You didn't do anything wrong, Stiles." Kaiden says as he climbs off Stiles.

"Then what's wrong?" Stiles asks as he sits up. "You're gay aren't you?" Kaiden looks over at Stiles.

"Are you?"

"I uh..." Stiles blushes. "I'm bi."

"Oh."

"Uh... what about you?"

"Gay."

"So... what's wrong then?" Kaiden frowns and looks at his lap. "Did you not like kissing me?" Kaiden's eyes snaps up to Stiles.

"What? God no, that... that was amazing." Stiles smiles, a deep blush on his cheeks. "I just..." He sighs and looks out the window of Stiles' bedroom. "I just don't like people touching my back."

"Because of the burns?" Kaiden froze and looks at Stiles.

"How do you know that?" He asks, causing Stiles' eyes to widen and his cheeks to turn red. Kaiden suddenly remembered the first vision he gave Stiles, he didn't really put much thought into it, he gave an idea to Stiles and he caused it to turn out the way it did, but in the vision Kaiden had no shirt, he had his back covered in the burns.

"I'm sorry." Stiles whispers, causing Kaiden to look at him and sigh.

"Don't be." He runs his fingers through his hair as he spoke. "I just... They're not exactly great looking."

"Did you get them from the fire? Your sister and you were in the fire, right?" Kaiden nods.

"Yeah, she got burns on her hands, I got burns on my back."

"C-can I see?" Kaiden looks at Stiles a little unsure before pulling his shirt over his head. Stiles was his mate and that meant Kaiden can trust him. He turns his back to Stiles, letting Stiles see the burns.

"They're hideous." Kaiden whispers.

"They're beautiful." Kaiden frowns at Stiles words. "It shows just strong you are. You survived such a horrible accident." Kaiden lets out a shaky breath as he felt Stiles pressing kisses over the burned flesh. "Don't be insecure about them with me." Kaiden closes his eyes at the feeling just as he heard a car pull into the driveway. Kaiden pulls away from Stiles, causing Stiles to frown.

"What time was your dad getting home?"

"Not until late, why?" Stiles asks as Kaiden hears Stiles' father opened the front door.

"Stiles? You home? I got off early, thought we could watch a movie together!" His father calls, causing Stiles eyes to widen.

"I should go."

"You don't have to. I can tell-

"It's okay Stiles, Derek's going to be wondering where I am anyways."

"Derek's your..."

"Cousin." Stiles nod in understanding.

"Hey, Scott's making me go to Lydia's party-

"The popular girl Lydia?" Kaiden asks, causing Stiles to nod.

"Yeah, maybe we could go together tomorrow." He says, blushing as he asks. "That is if you want to."

"I don't mind."

"Stiles?" Stiles and Kaiden jumps as they hear his father trying to open the lock door. "You in there?"

"Uh... I'm changing from practice." Stiles lied. "Hold on!"

"I got to go." Stiles nods as Kaiden puts his things in his bag and pulls his shirt back on.

"Bye."

"Bye Stiles." Kaiden gave him a quick kiss before opening the window and heading outside.

* * *

An: I hope that didn't feel rush. But things are a bit more sped up when dealing with mates, so I thought it would be okay. Let me know what you think. Tell me if you think I should slow it down. Obviously they're going to have some issues when Stiles finds out what the Hales are, but still, hope you like it.


	8. Seven

Kaiden smiles as he walks into the house. "What are you smiling about?" Tala asks as she looks up from doing her math homework on the stairs.

"Nothing." His smile grew, causing his sister to sigh.

"Spill, Kai, how did you study date go with Stiles?"

"Great." He took a seat beside Tala. "Perfect even."

"How so?"

"We kissed." Tala smiles.

"Aw, I'm so happy for you. See this is why I love having a gay brother, we can talk about guys together. It's like having a sister, but minus the pms." Tala says, causing her brother to laugh.

"Thanks... I think." She smiles up at him.

"So when's the next date?"

"This Friday."

"You're not going anywhere near your mate on a full moon." Derek says, causing the twins to look at him.

"What? Derek-

"Full moons are the worst for you."

"What are you talking about? I can control myself. I have an-

"I know you have an anchor but you also have a mate now. Your lust will be sky high and you'll want him even more. Werewolves have actually killed their mates in the past from the lust that comes from a full moon." Kaiden sighs as Derek says this.

"I can't just tell him nevermind, Derek. I already said I would go with him to the girl's party. I can't change my mind."

"You can and you will. Tell him something came up."

"Derek-

"This is not a debate, Kaiden."

"This isn't far!" Kaiden yells as he stands up.

"Life's not fair."

"Derek this is bullshit!"

"You could kill him, Kaiden and that would bring unwanted attention to us."

"Is that all you care about, having goddamn attention on us!"

"I don't give a fuck what you want, Kaiden! You are going to do as I say!"

"No!"

"Kaiden!" Derek growls.

"You are not my father, you can't tell me to do shit!"

"No, but I am your guardian, so you-

"You're not my dad, Derek, so back off. You can't replace him!" Kaiden pushes Derek back, causing the cousin to growl.

"Stop it you two!" Tala yells.

"You're father is in a goddamn coma, Kaiden! Has been for the last six years! He's not waking up again!" Kaiden growls, his eyes glowing, as he pushed Derek so hard that he went flying backwards.

"Kaiden!"

"Don't you ever talk about my father!" Kaiden yells before storming past Derek and out the door.

"Kaiden!" Tala yells, but Kaiden ignores her and gets into the car, driving as fast as he can away from the house.

* * *

Kaiden sighs as he rests his face in the palms of his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "I don't know what to do, papa." Kaiden sighs. "Derek knows what he's talking about, but I can't hurt Stiles by changing my mind." Kaiden sighs and looks up, looking at his dad. "I miss you, papa. I miss everything. You always knew what to say, what to do." Kaiden sighs as he stares into his father's blue eyes. "I just want you to tell me what to do." Kaiden didn't expect an answer and of course he didn't get one. "I wish you were awake to tell me what I needed to know." Kaiden takes his father's hand in his. "I just want you back."

Kaiden stared at his father for a long moment before sighing. "I should go. It's getting late." He leans over and kisses his father's unburned cheek. "I'll talk to you later, papa. I love you." He stands up and makes his way out of the room, giving his father one last look before leaving. As he walks out of the room a single tear runs down Peter's cheek.

* * *

Kaiden frowns as he puts his books in his locker. "Hey, Kaiden." He turns, a smile working it's way up his face, and sees Stiles standing there. "So... how are you?" Kaiden shrugs before closing his locker.

"Fine and you?"

"Better." Kaiden glances at him.

"Why?" Stiles shrugs, blushing slightly.

"Because you're here." Kaiden smiles as Scott walked over to them.

"Stiles, we're going to be late for class." Jealousy washed off of Scott like cologne, causing Kaiden to glance at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Stiles."

"Bye, Kai." Kaiden smiles once more at Stiles before turning and walking off for class. "What's with you?" Stiles asks once Kaiden was gone.

"What's with me? You and I haven't talked much lately and now you're hanging out with Hale?"

"I'm helping-

"Helping with English I know and yet you're consistently talking to him."

"You're always talking to that Alison girl." Stiles argues.

"Yeah because I like her and want to go out with her. You're just trying to replace-

"I'm not replacing anyone, Scott. You're still my best friend, I'm just getting along with Kaiden and talking to him. Stop worrying, you're like my brother." Stiles says, causing Scott to sigh.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Let's get going to class."

* * *

Kaiden sighs as he looks at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in a long sleeved black cotton shirt, his leather jacket and boots, and a pair of dark jeans. "You're going to that party, aren't you?" Kaiden looks to his doorway and finds his sister standing there.

"Yeah."

"Derek's going to kill you."

"I know."

"He better be worth it."

"He is." Kaiden smiles and looks at his sister. "Trust me, he is worth it."

"Be careful, Kai. Derek maybe an ass, but he does know what he's talking about. You could Stiles tonight if you're not careful."

"I'll be careful." Kaiden says as he steps away from his mirror. "How do I look?"

"Aw, it's so sweet, you care about looking nice for your mate." Kaiden rolls his eyes and raises an eyebrow. "It looks god, jeez you're worst than a bitching girl." She groans playfully, causing him to glare at her.

"Yeah and you are a bitching girl." She giggles and twirls her hair.

"Guilty as charge." She smiles. "So... you going to be careful?"

"Yeah, I'll be as careful as I can be." He tells her. "I'll try and keep at a distance."

"Good, I'll try to keep Derek from killing you." He nods and grabs his keys before heading out the door.

* * *

Kaiden walks up to Stiles' door and knocked on it, waiting for him to answer. It was a bit chilly of a night and Kaiden's skin seemed spark from electricity. He could already feel the moon's pull, but he ignores, shoving his wolf instincts into the back of his mind as he waits for his mate. "Hey, Kai." Stiles says as he opens the door.

Upon seeing Stiles, Kaiden's heart raced and desire filled him. Stiles looked so cute, he always looked cute. "Hey Stiles." Kaiden smiles, fighting back the ergs. Stiles smiles as he leans over and kisses Kaiden. Kaiden's heart raced even faster as he kisses Stiles back. Stiles' entangles his fingers in Kaiden's hair, pushing against him as Kaiden's roamed over his body. "Do you want to just forget the party." He breaths out as he kisses down Stiles' neck.

"Uh." Stiles groans as he forces himself to pull away. "I... I promised Scott I'd go." He tells Kaiden breathlessly. Kaiden groans, but forces himself to back up. Stiles, blushes with a large grin on his face. "But... uh... we don't have to stay long." Stiles says, causing Kaiden to smile.

"Come on." Kaiden takes Stiles' hand and leads him to his car.

"This is your car?" Stiles asks, his jaw dropped open, causing Kaiden to glance at him.

"Yeah?"

"It's so nice." Kaiden shrugs.

"Yeah."

"Are you like rich or something. These cars are a lot of money." Kaiden's face fell as he looked at his feet.

"Yeah, my family had a lot of money." Stiles glances over at Kaiden.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. I'm a spaz I don't think before I speak." Kaiden shakes his head as he looks at Stiles.

"It's not that big of a deal, Stiles. It was years ago and I know you didn't mean it." Stiles sighs and looks at Kaiden. "Come on, let's get going." Stiles hopes in the car and Kaiden starts it up. Stiles reaches over and takes Kaiden's hand in his, causing him to smile.

"Hey, Kaiden?" Kaiden glances over at Stiles.

"Yeah?"

"I... uh..." Stiles eyes falls to his lap. "I'm kind of closeted." Kaiden figured as much when Stiles was so willing to kiss him on the steps, but not in the hallways at school. Just because Stiles is closeted didn't mean that Kaiden was going to leave him simply for that.

"So?" Kaiden asks, surprising Stiles.

"You don't care?"

"It's your life, not mine. Come out when you want." He says with a shrug. "I'm not going to rush you."

"I know, it's just..." Stiles never done this before. He never really explored the options of a guy, there had never been really any good ones at school before. "I never really done this before... with anyone really, girl or guy." Kaiden gives Stiles a quick glance.

"Stiles, I don't understand what you're getting at."

"What I'm getting at is that I really like you and... And I don't know if I'm ready to tell the world that." Kaiden squeezes Stiles hand in a reassuring way.

"Then don't." Stiles looks at Kaiden, once again shock. Stiles never met someone who was so understanding, so sympathetic. He cared about Stiles, he wanted Stiles to be happy and Stiles never really experienced that before. "I'm not going anywhere Stiles, if you want to act like we're just friends in public and whatever this is in private then I'm totally fine with it. As long as I get to hang out with you and be with you then I don't care." Stiles smiles at Kaiden's words. "I like you, Stiles and I love spending time with you."

"Me too." The rest of the ride is in a comfortable silence, one that neither boy minds. When they arrive at Lydia's house they can see it's already very energized and the people are already pretty heavily drunk. Stiles takes his hand out of Kaiden's, feeling guilty at doing so, but Kaiden doesn't mind, he understands Stiles' actions.

The two get out of the car and make their way inside, neither really speaking, but it wasn't awkward in the slightest. They get drinks and begin to mingle and relax, but it didn't take long before Stiles started talking about what Kaiden knew was upsetting him. "It's just... Scott thinks I'm replacing him by hanging out with you all the time, but he doesn't understand that hanging out with you is different than hanging out with him, of course the only way to tell him that is a way I'm not ready for yet." Kaiden nods in understanding, the two were standing in the back of the house, away from the others, and just talking.

"Scott will understand when the time comes." Kaiden says. "But if it's really worrying you then you know you could always go and hang out with him."

"But I like hanging out with you, it's not a problem for me but for Scott." Stiles sighs. "I'm totally fine with spending my time with you." It seemed to Kaiden that the more Stiles drinks the more he reveals. Kaiden thought about cutting him off, but apart of him, the selfish and horrible part, wanted to know just how much the boy would spill. "Plus Scott's been acting so weird. He has mood swings, suddenly he's the best athlete in the world, and his health problems are all gone. I did some research..." The way Stiles said it sounded as if he was afraid that Kaiden would make fun of him.

"And?"

"It's stupid." Stiles says, shaking his head and deciding against telling Kaiden anymore.

"Stiles, come on. It's obviously bothering you. What is it?" Kaiden asks, but apart of him already knew what Stiles was going to say.

"He got bit by a wolf a few days ago, almost a week, and I... I did some research."

"And?"

"I think he's a werewolf." Kaiden almost smiled at how brilliant his mate was, but he knew he couldn't.

"A werewolf?"

"I know, it's stupid, but it's the only explanation." Stiles sighs and looks at Kaiden. "You think I'm stupid and crazy now right?"

"Nah, I simply think you're too adorable for your own good." Stiles blushes a crimson as he looks at Kaiden.

"If we weren't at a party I'd totally kiss you right now." Kaiden laughs and glances around before giving Stiles a quick kiss. Stiles smiles as he looks at Kaiden.

"We've been here for an hour right?" Kaiden nods, not truly understanding. "I think that's long enough, how about we head back to my house?" Stiles asks as he takes Kaiden's hand in his.

"Sure." Kaiden smiles having no problem with that as he lets Stiles leads him outside. Just as their night was looking up Kaiden saw Scott drive off, leaving his date behind. Kaiden watches as his cousin gives her a ride.

"Uh..." Stiles glances at Kaiden and Kaiden already knows what Stiles wants.

"I'll drop you off at Scott's."

"Thanks, Kai, I'm sorry about-

"Don't be, it's getting late anyways, plus Scott looks like he could use you, so it's fine." Kaiden smiles as he takes Stiles' hand and leads him to his car.

He drives Stiles to Scott's house and drops him off before driving home. He knew what was going on, he knew exactly was wrong with Scott and so will Stiles soon. Kaiden only hopes that Scott doesn't loose control and hurts him.


	9. New Story Ideas

So I haven't done a Derek Hale love story in a very long time and been thinking of doing one, but I don't want to do one that others have done. I've seen too many McCall twin and even Stilenski twin stories for Derek, even some Argents, and I want to do something different. I came up with a few different concepts idea and I want you guys to vote on which one I should do.

1\. Have an oc be a shapeshifter, one that shifts into a panther. She'll become Derek's mate, but she's a cat and he's a dog accentionally, so there's going to be a bit of hate relationship in the beginning until they both get over their stubbornness and fall in love.

possible excerpt: "The saying 'cats and dogs' never been more right. I'm a panther, you're a werewolf. Whoever decided we would be mates was out of their minds.' Derek walks up to her, taking her face in his hands, his eyes staring into hers. 'Than I'm just as crazy.' In the next instant his lips were on hers. 'I fell in love with you and your cat ears."

2\. My other options is that she is ACU (A creature unknown) and comes to work for Deaton in order to figure out what she is and gets pulled into Derek's world of craziness after he finds out she's his mate.

Possible Excerpt: "I can't control it!' She screams as her body burst with fire. 'You need to calm down!' Derek yells, reaching for her, but only burning himself from her flame covered body. 'I can't!' She cries as her eyes burned like embers. 'You have to.' Derek steps forward, ignoring the burning pain, and he took her in his arms. 'I need you."

3\. My last option is to bring another fandom into it. Maybe make a character related to someone from TVD (The Vampire Diaries) or maybe something else that you guys could think of.

Let me know which of these you guys would love to read and I'll see what I can do. I really want to do a Derek story after I've been writing this story, and working on the TVD story with my oc being a Hale. So just let me know what you guys think.


	10. Eight

After the chaos with the full moon the twins stayed home for that day, which of course wasn't easy for Kaiden. So as night falls Kaiden heads to Stiles' house, knocking on the door for a moment, waiting for his mate to open the door. It didn't take long before Stiles opens the door, but the welcome Kaiden gets is not one of warmth. "Why are you here?" Kaiden frowns and glances at Stiles.

"I was hoping we could hang out." Kaiden says, but he can tell Stiles didn't care about what Kaiden had to say. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you think?" Kaiden frowns at Stiles tone.

"Stiles, if I did something wrong then I'm sorry, but-

"You're a werewolf." Kaiden's body freezes as he hears Stiles.

"I don't know-

"Stop lying." Stiles demands. "All you have been doing is lying." Kaiden feels his heart sink as he finds it hard to breath.

"Stiles, I never lied to you-

"You never told me you were a werewolf."

"Oh, what I'm supposed to just say 'hey I'm Kaiden Hale and I'm a werewolf'? You weren't ready to know."

"Ready? Or you just didn't want to tell me."

"Stiles-" Stiles shakes his head before slamming the door in Kaiden's face. Kaiden swallows and steps back. He feels as if his heart just broke in a million pieces. He has no idea what he is supposed to think after this. How he should feel.

Kaiden sighs and walks away from the door. Kaiden knew Stiles would not be happy upon hearing what had happened the night before, but Kaiden also didn't believe it would be this bad. He gives a shaky sigh before heading back home.

* * *

By Monday Kaiden got no sleep and looked like a zombie. Having his mate slam the door on his face has really messed him up. Derek and Tala both noticed, but neither are really questioning it, believing it's just from the full moon. Kaiden spends the first period in a daze, not listening to a word the teacher says and once the bell rings he walks to his locker. "Kaiden!" Kaiden turns and sees Tala walking to him, Stiles was talking to with Scott.

"What?"

"You okay? You seem out of it." Kaiden sighs and glances over at Stiles. "What happened between you two? You guys haven't really been talking."

"Scott told him about Friday night."

"He's mad."

"Yup. Mad that I never told him that I was a werewolf."

"What were you supposed to say 'Hey I'm Kaiden Hale and I'm a werewolf?' There's no way to say such a thing to people."

"I know and that's what I told him."

"Clearly he's still mad." Kaiden nods and lets out a heavy sigh.

"I know." Kaiden slams his locker close and looks at Tala. "I'm taking a half day."

"Derek won't-

"I don't care what Derek will like." Kaiden snaps before heading out. Stiles and Kaiden's eyes met, but Stiles just looks away from him, causing Kaiden's heart to ache even more. Kaiden walks to his car, getting in, and driving off.

* * *

"What are you doing home?" Derek asks as he sees Kaiden get out of his car.

"Decided to come home early."

"What? Kaiden-

"It's not like I'll ever get sick, so think of this as one of my sick days." Kaiden says before heading up the stairs and up to his room.

"Kai-" Kaiden slams his door shut and falls onto his bed with a groan.

Kaiden closes his eyes and hours go by quickly and before Kaiden knows it school is over and Scott McCall shows up. "Derek!" Scott yells, causing Kaiden to groan.

"Get up!" Derek orders before heading down the steps. Kaiden pulls himself off his bed and heads down the steps.

"Derek!" Scott yells again, causing Kaiden to shake his head.

"You'd think he'd stop after yelling it once." The two walk out onto the porch as Scott turns and sees them.

"Stay away from her!" Scott yells, causing Kaiden to roll his eyes, walking over and taking a seat on the steps. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Is that why you came all the way here?" Kaiden asks.

"Stay away from Stiles too." Kaiden eyes darken as he looks at Scott with clear annoyance.

"Yeah?" Derek asks as he walks over and jumps down before Kaiden before walking over to Scott. "And what if she does?" Derek asks. "You think your little buddy can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet Scott, but I'm looking out for you." He walks closer to Scott. "Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone." Derek looks at Scott for a moment before picking his lacrosse stick up. "Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you..." Derek points the stick at Scott, who tries to grab it, but Derek pulls it away just before he can. Derek rips his nails into the rope of the stick and holds it up. "Everything falls apart." Derek throws it up in the air, Scott goes and catches it, while Derek and Kaiden disappears.

* * *

Kaiden watches as the cops lead Derek out. "What are we going to do?" Tala asks as Kaiden stands with her on the front porch.

"I have no idea."

"This is not good."

"No it isn't."

"This is your mate's fault."

"Partially."

"He didn't do it."

"I know that."

"You got to do something." Kaiden sighs and looks at his sister.

"There's nothing I can do, Tala. They'll hold Derek until they find out that he is not the killer."

"What if-

"Tala, Derek is innocent and they'll realize soon enough that he could not have killed Laura."

"Your mate and his friend is here." Kaiden looks over and sees Scott and Stiles.

"What do they want?"

"Probably the satisfaction of watching Derek being lead out with handcuffs." They watch as Stiles walks over to the car that Derek was in and he hoped right in.

"Stay here." Kaiden walks over to Scott, his arms crossed.

"Do you really think Derek killed her?" He asks as he stands before Scott.

"Yes, I do."

"Scott, you know nothing." Kaiden growls. "Derek did not kill her, he did not bite you. You are missing basically everything that you need to know."

"What are you-

"My cousin is not a killer." Kaiden says. "And you'll realize that really soon." Kaiden glares at Scott before heading over to his sister, just as Stiles is dragged out of the car by his father.

"Well?"

"Derek got him believing he is the one that bit Scott."

"How did you figure that out?"

"When I said Derek wasn't the one that bit him, there was sincere confusion written on his face." Tala frowns and looks over at Stiles.

"I'm sure Stiles thinks Derek is the one who bit Scott too."

"More than likely, which is why he won't talk to me."

"Derek didn't kill Laura." Kaiden sighs and looks over at his sister.

"I know, Tala. We just got to wait until they figure that out."

* * *

Tala and Kaiden sit in the bleachers, waiting for the lacrosse game to start. They were here only to make sure Scott doesn't loose it in front of everyone. Kaiden watches as Scott gets pushed to the ground by Jackson when he tried to grab the ball, causing Tala to wince. "That got to hurt."

"Not as much as that." Tala turns and sees Scott's girlfriend and Jackson's girlfriend holding up a sign.

"Damn, girls are vultures here." Kaiden nods as he leans forward.

"Let's just hope that Scott can stay in control."

"Do you think Derek's right?"

"I mean he's a new werewolf and it's really dangerous, but as long as he can learn control then I don't see the problem."

"If he can keep control."

"If." Kaiden agrees. They watch as Jackson and the rest of the team keeps Scott from getting the ball. "I don't know if he can. He's getting angry. I can hear his heart racing."

"Let's just hope. There's Argents in the crowd." Tala says as she takes her brother's hand and squeezes it. "Let's just hope."

They watch as Scott finally gets the ball, jumping over the players, dodging them, just before he throws the ball into the net. Kaiden chuckles as the crowd goes nuts and the coach screams for the team to pass to Scott. "I think there's hope, Ta." Kaiden smiles.

"Defiantly." They watch as the opposing team actually hands Scott the ball before he scores again. "I kind of like this. It's better than basketball." Kaiden chuckles and looks at Tala.

"Don't let Derek hear you say that." Kaiden freezes as he sees Scott loosing it. "Shit."

"He's loosing it." Tala says as she goes to stand up.

"Don't." Kaiden pulls her down. "You can't. The Agrents, if they see us get up and go over to him then they'll know something's wrong, everyone will. You can't." Tala bites her lip and loop arms with Kaiden, holding onto his arm with fear and worry.

"If they suspect something-

"Just breath, Ta, just breath." Kaiden whispers as they watch Scott play the game. Scott wins the game, but the twins know this isn't over. The crowd takes over the field as the twins move their ways towards Scott.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiden looks over and sees Stiles standing there.

"Making sure Scott doesn't make a seen in front of the Argents." Kaiden says as they make their way towards Scott.

"You know about the Argents."

"Of course we know." Kaiden tells him. "We're not idiots. They've been hunting our kind for years, hell they've been after our family just as long."

The three of them walk into the locker room just as they see Scott kissing Allison. Tala rolls her eyes and glances at Stiles and Kaiden. "I think he got it under control." She says before walking back out.

"Kaiden... I got to talk to Scott, but-

"I get it." Kaiden turns to go, but Stiles stops him.

"I really want to talk later though, if we can." Kaiden looks at Stiles and gives a small smile.

"Yeah, later."


	11. Nine

AN: This chapter is basically just smut, so... if you want to skip it you can.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Kaiden walks up the steps of Stiles' house and knocked on the door. He had asked Kaiden to come over in order for the two to talk. Kaiden decided the moment Stiles asked him to come over that he would be straight with Stiles and tell him everything, including that he was Kaiden's mate. Kaiden only hopes that Stiles takes it well.

Stiles opens the door and smiles at him. "Hey, come on in." Stiles says as he holds the door open to him. Kaiden walks in and the two head up to Stiles' bedroom."Right so..." Stiles starts as he sits on his bed. Kaiden goes and sit across from him in Stiles' desk chair.

"Look I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was a werewolf, I just didn't want you to think I'm nuts or scare you." Stiles frowns and looks at Kaiden.

"It's okay, I understand." Stiles tells him. "But I want you to be honest from here on out. No more secrets. I can handle it. Just tell me, trust me." He says, causing Kaiden to nod.

"Okay, but I don't want you to get upset."

"You won't."

"Okay." Kaiden sighs. "Look, just..." He looks at Stiles before moving forward and kneeing before Stiles.

"Kaiden?"

"Every werewolf, born or bit, has a mate. A mate is someone that the werewolf is meant to be with."

"I don't understand-

"You will." Kaiden says. "When a werewolf meets their mate they get a month to mate and claim them or they'll die."

"Kaiden-

"I found my mate. For these past few days I haven't been able to sleep because of the stupid dreams that are given to me because of the mate bond. I also can't think, breath, focus, I can't do anything when my mate isn't with me."

"Who's your mate?" Stiles asks, he can barely breath, his heart is racing in his chest and his hands are sweaty. Kaiden looks at Stiles, trying to figure out if he's taking this as a good or bad thing

"You are." Stiles felt his breath leave him as he stares at Kaiden. "Stiles?" Kaiden whispers, fear taking a hold of him. He can't do rejection, its too painful.

Stiles never tells Kaiden his thoughts instead he kisses Kaiden. Kaiden wraps his arms around Stiles, pulling the boy closer to him as he slips his tongue between Stiles' lips. Stiles moves back on his bed, pulling Kaiden with him, the two never breaking their kiss. "Are you sure about this?" Kaiden pants when Stiles goes to pull Kaiden's shirt off.

"More than anything before." He says as he pulls the shirt off and starts kissing down Kaiden's chest. Kaiden's eyes rolls into the back of his head as Stiles takes a hard nipple into his mouth.

"Fuck, Stiles." He pants. Kaiden was a werewolf. He can't let Stiles have the lead. "Stiles." He pushes Stiles down onto the bed with a growl. "You can't be the dominate one, not this time." His eyes glowed gold as he stares down him. Stiles nod his okay before letting Kaiden rip his shirt off him.

"Kaiden-

"Stiles, shut up." He growls before kissing him. Stiles nails dug into Kaiden's back as he begins to grind into him. Kaiden's phone goes off causing him to growl.

"Are you going to get-" Stiles begin to ask, but Kaiden turns his phone off.

"It's just Derek. He can wait." Kaiden begins to unbuckle his pants as Stiles forces his own off his body.

"Kaiden, I never did this before." Stiles tells him once the two were now naked.

"Don't worry, Stiles." He whispers as he gives him a gentle kiss. "I'll make sure to go gentle." He pushes Stiles legs apart and begins to get him ready.

"Fuck." Stiles hisses as Kaiden pushes a finger to his hole. Stiles grabs Kaiden's wrist, tears burning in his eyes, causing Kaiden to freeze. "It hurts." Kaiden leans down and gently kisses Stiles.

"I know. It will at first." Kaiden pulls his finger out.

"You don't have to stop." Kaiden shakes his head at Stiles.

"I'm not, but I think doing something different will be better for you." Stiles gives him a confused look before Kaiden lowered his head between Stiles' legs, causing the boy's eyes to widen.

"What are-shit!" Stiles throws his head back as Kaiden begins licking Stiles hole before pushing his tongue in. "Oh god." He groans as Kaiden laps at him. "You're defiantly a fucken dog." He gasps. "Fuck your tongue is so fucken talented." Kaiden smirks, glade Stiles was feeling better about this.

Kaiden pulls his tongue out once Stiles is stretched enough and moves back up him. "I need you to count to ten, Stiles."

"Why?"

"Because that's how long it'll take for the pain to surpass." Stiles nods and squeezes his eyes shut, muttering under his breath. Kaiden takes in a deep breath and pushes in. Stiles whimpers, biting his lip, tears running down his face. Kaiden's heart breaks upon seeing the tears before he leans down and kisses them away. "Remember to keep counting." Kaiden whispers. He remembers his first time, it was something this. He didn't the cortices to be on top and he can't give Stiles that option is either, not when he needs to claim him.

Stiles nods once the pain stops and Kaiden begins to move, back and forth. He rubs, sucks, and bites Stiles' length as he does so, causing the boy to relax more and wither in the bed, moaning just like any virgin does when they experience great sex for the first time. Kaiden grunts as he pushes in and out, sweat running down his body, his hand interlaced with Stiles'. As he feels his release he moves and places teeth over Stiles' jugular. Just as he cums he bites Stiles. Stiles groans, cumming into Kaiden's hand and moaning in pure ecstasy.

They are now truly mates.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

AN: So that smut is probably not great, I'm not the best at writing these scenes, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There is much more to cum ;) Pun defiantly intended.


	12. AN

So I have gotten a lot of messages concerning my latest chapter. My computer spazzed out on me, it was not supposed to be 'not truly mates', but 'now truly mates'. Sorry for the confusion and for the anger/sadness. Will try not to let this happen again.


	13. Ten

"We're heading to school." Derek looks up to where his cousin is standing in the doorway. "Try to stay out of trouble, Der." Tala says as Kaiden walks over.

"Yeah, we really don't feel like bailing you out."

"If it wasn't for your boyfriend and his best friend then I wouldn't have ended up in jail in the first place."

"Derek, don't go blaming Stiles on this, he's a frantic, adhd, energetic, crazy teenager who did what he did because SCOTT told him about the body. It's Scott's fault, I told you that burying Laura on the property was a stupid idea."

"Don't you have school to get to?" Derek grumbled, causing the twins to roll their eyes in sync.

"Yeah." Tala says, as her brother says something else.

"Don't you an alpha to hunt."

"No one likes a smart mouth." Derek snaps.

"Is that why no likes you." Derek growls, his eyes shining blue. "Derek, seriously? That stopped scaring me when I was five. Try a different tacit, I mean Stiles is my mate and all, but I'm nothing like him."

"Get to school, Kaiden." Kaiden rolls his eyes once before turning and heading out of the room.

"He's right, Derek. We need to find that alpha before he goes and bites someone else."

"I'm working on it."

"Well work harder, one full moon already went by, we don't need another to come and go."

"Tala, my job is to find the alpha, you and your brother's job is to go to school. I'll handle it, I always do." Tala sighs before giving Derek a quick hug, despite knowing Derek's no touching rule. "Ta-

"Sorry, I just needed to."

"Don't you have a twin that you can hug." Tala gives a small smile.

"He doesn't hug like you Der-bear." Derek sighs before holding his arms out. Tala happily walks into them and wraps her arms around him. "I love you, Derek."

"You too, Tala, now get to school before you both are late."

"Bye." She pulls away and hurries outside to her car.

"I'm surprise he allowed you to hug him nevermind give his own hug."

"Derek is still the same Derek, Kai. He may act like a scary and badass jerk, but deep down he is very sweet and cares deeply for us. Remember that we have each other, Derek just lost another sister, he's damaged and it's going to take him time to come back from that." Kaiden nods as he hopes into the car, Tala close behind him. "So..."

"Tala, I'm tired. Save your questions for later."

"I just want to know, please?" Kaiden sighs and glances over at her.

"Amazing. The claiming was just as great as dad told us."

"I miss papa." A frown comes over Kaiden's face as he thinks back to his time with his dad.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Papa, why do we have to learn this?" Five year old Kaiden asks as he struggles with the fishing line.

"I told you, Kaiden, fishing teaches you many things."

"Like what, how to throw a tantrum." Peter Hale chuckles as he looks down at his son.

"No, Kai, it teaches you patience, a sense of accomplishment, serenity."

"That sounds like a lot of bullshit to me."

"Kaiden Dante Hale, what did your mother say about swearing."

"But you and Derek swear." Peter groans, running a hand down his face.

"Look, Kai hasn't your mother taught you anything, you can never follow Derek and I. We are... We are not at all the best guys."

"But mama says-

"Listen, Kai, you're going to grow up to be a great man one day, better than I ever will be. I need you to be your own man, don't follow my example, be better than me."

"But I want to be just like you papa." Kaiden smiles. "You are brave, strong, and you'd do anything for those you love. You make mama smile, Tala giggle, and make me feel like I can do anything. You're the best papa anyone could ask for." Tears filled Peter's eyes as he pulls the boy into his arms.

"I love you, so much Kaiden, never forget that. Never ever forget how much I love you."

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

"Kaiden? Kaiden!" Kaiden head snaps up as he hears his sister's voice. "Damn, you can really zone out."

"What?" He asks confuse as he looks at her in sort of a daze.

"Nevermind, we're at school. Come on, we're going to be late." Kaiden shakes his head clear before climbing out of the car and grabbing his bag. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Tala raises an eyebrow, not believing Kaiden one bit, even if Kaiden has learned to control his heart beat when lying, Tala is always able to tell when he's lying.

"Yeah, nothing, look Tala, I'm tired. Just drop it."

"So you killed her?" Tala and Kaiden's heads snapped up as they hear Stiles, Kaiden sees Stiles and Scott in front of the front doors, going inside the school.

"I don't know. I just woke up." Scott says as Kaiden and Tala flow them to the doors of the school, opening the doors themselves. "And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breath. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently."

"And what about, Stiles?" Stiles almost jumped ten feet upon hearing Kaiden's voice right behind him.

"Shit, Kaiden, you scared the crap out of me."

"What are you two talking about?"

"A dream Scott- ow! Oh, uh, nothing." Scott had hit Stiles, trying to keep him quiet, which causes Kaiden to raise an eyebrow.

"I thought we talked about lying."

"Let's pretend Kaiden and I aren't werewolves and we didn't hear what you two were talking about, what was the dream about Scott?" Tala asks, causing the two to glance at each other.

"I had a dream where I killed Allison. We were in a school bus at night at the school."

"And Stiles."

"Yes buddy?" Stiles asks.

"A I meant I never had a dream that felt that real, and B never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Kaiden chuckles as he fights the erg to wrap his arm around Stiles. Stiles must feel the same erg because he takes Kaiden's hand in his, making sure Scott doesn't notice, and Kaiden squeezes Stiles' hand with a smile.

"I second that." Tala chimes in as she gives her brother a look, which he simply shrugs at and causes Stiles to raise an eyebrow at.

"Right... noted." Stiles says as he eyes over Kaiden with suspicion. "Let me take a guess here."

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow,"

"You're going out with Allison tomorrow?" Tala asks, causing Scott to nod. "Congrats. Derek wouldn't approve, but you two are cute together."

"Thanks... anyways... like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out." He says, turning back to Stiles.

"No, of course not." Stiles hand twitches with the desire to hold Kaiden closer. Scott looks at him, causing him to look over at him. "Yeah, that's totally it." Kaiden nudges Stiles, giving him a look. "What?" He asks stupidly, causing Kaiden to roll his eyes.

"Scott, ignore you idiot friend, I'm sure you know how to do that by now. It's gonna be fine, alright?" Kaiden says, causing Scott to give him a grateful look.

"Look, Scott, we didn't get off on the right foot, but Kaiden and I aren't like Derek, well in the most important ways." Tala says. "We're here to help if you need it. Derek can be a hard person to understand or to connect with, trust us, we live with him."

"Personally I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly." Kaiden tells Scott.

"Yeah, you know, it's not there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take." Stiles adds with a smile.

"We prefer werewolves." Kaiden corrects.

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott tells Stiles.

"Who, Derek?" Stiles asks, letting Kaiden's hand go in order to face Scott.

"Derek did talk about helping you out." Tala says.

"Yeah, Derek isn't all that bad, he does want to help." Kaiden chimes in.

"Are all of you forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?" Stiles asks as he hits Kaiden and Scott in the head at the same time.

"First off, don't hit me again, second I'm still pissed at you, so no I didn't forget, and thirdly shut up." Kaiden says, causing Stiles to give a half-assed glare at him.

"First off, go fuck yourself, I already apologized. Second I will not shut up and thirdly go fuck yourself." Kaiden glares at Stiles as Scott rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." Scott tells Stiles, ignoring Kaiden and Stiles' little arguement. Stiles throws one more glare at his boyfriend before turning to Scott.

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened." Tala and Kaiden glance at each other with a look, but didn't say anything and the other guys didn't notice the shared look.

The four of them walked out the back door of the school and saw a school bus has became a crime scene. "Fuck." Kaiden says as he twin says,

"Shit."

"I think it did." Stiles tells Scott.


	14. Eleven

"She's probably fine." Stiles says as he walks quickly down the hall with Scott, Tala, and Kaiden.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles."

"Kaiden takes like an hour to message me back." Stiles says, causing Kaiden to give Stiles a look. "Well you do."

"Yeah, but Allison's my girlfriend." Stiles and Kaiden share a look that goes unnoticed by Scott.

"It could just be a coincidence, alright?" Stiles asks as Scott looks around the school. "A seriously amazing coincidence."

"Stiles, shut up, you're not helping." Tala snaps, causing Kaiden to glare at her warningly.

"Just help me find her, okay?" Scott asks. "Do you see her?" Scott asks, becoming frantic.

"No..." Stiles looks at Scott with worry as Kaiden pull his bag off and begins looking for something. Scott rounds the corner and rests his head against the lockers, trying to remain calm just before he slams his fist against them.

"Where did he go?" Stiles asks as he looks around for Scott.

"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."

"And here I was hoping we could hang out for the rest of the day." Kaiden says as he pulls out the item he was looking for.

"What's that?"

"I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast." Kaiden says as he shows Stiles the protein bar. Stiles gives him a look. "What, I get hungry?" Stiles chuckles before grabbing the protein bar and taking a bite out of it. "Hey,"

"So do I." He smiles as he chews the food.

"Wanna ditch first period?" Stiles frown.

"Can't. Have a test first period."

"But, Stiles-

"Sorry, Kai maybe after."

"Do you have any idea how much I want to kiss you?"

"Uh-huh." Stiles nods. "Just as much as I want you to slam me against the lockers, but we can't have what we want. Walk me to class?" Kaiden rolls his eyes and heaves a sigh.

"Fine, but I seriously hate this."

"I told you-

"I know and I get it, I just wish we didn't have to hide." Stiles frowns and entangles their fingers together.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you're not ready, I get it. It takes time to be ready and when you are ready then I'm here, until then we act as if we're just friends."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"But dreams aren't memories."

"Stiles," Kaiden sighs as he glances over at Stiles. "That's a loud of bullshit."

"Yeah, Kaiden-" Tala starts, but Kaiden glare shuts up.

"The point is, sometimes our mind can't handle certain things and makes us forget what happened, then we dream of the things our mind is trying to keep from us." Kaiden cuts off.

"Maybe then it wasn't a dream." Scott says to Stiles. "Or it's like what Kaiden said." Stoles sat at a table, pulling Kaiden to sit down beside him to his left, while Scott sat across from him with Tala to his left. "Something happened last night and I can't remember what."

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asks, causing Scott to look at Tala.

"Because during the full moon her, her brother, and Derek wasn't changed." Scott tells Stiles as he looks at Tala before looking at Stiles once more. "They were all in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"It's called practice and being born as a werewolf." Kaiden says as he pops a grape into his mouth, running his thumb over the top of Stiles' hand that he was holding.

"You don't know if you attacked him." Stiles says.

"I don't not know it."

"Look, Scott you need to calm down. There's easy ways of finding out." Tala says, causing them to look at her. "Talk to Derek, he'll be able to help better than us, we maybe werewolves, but we never had real training like Derek."

"I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott says.

"No, you're not cancelling, okay?"

"Stiles, right." All of them look at Kaiden as he says that. "What? Stiles' an idiot, but he's right. You can't just cancel your entire life."

"Thank you, Kaiden." Stiles says as he motions his hand at Kaiden. "See, at least this Hale agrees."

"I agree, but it is a bit dangerous." Tala says, causing Stiles to give her a look. "Just saying."

"We'll figure it out."

"Yeah, talk to Derek first, he'll be able to help you figure out if you hurt that guy or not." Kaiden says as he pops another grape into his mouth. "Are you trying to peal an orange with a knife?" Kaiden rolls his eyes before taking Stiles' orange. "Give me that, you idiot." He uses his werewolf nails to dig into the orange and peal the peal off it. "There."

"What got you so crabby, or should I say wolfy, today?" Kaiden raises an eyebrow at Stiles' joke.

"I'm tired, someone kept me up all night by sending me random messages because he was too bored to go to bed."

"You could have ignored them."

"I tried, you kept sending the same message over and over again until I would reply." Scott chuckled and shook his head.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Stiles looks nervously at Kaiden, but Kaiden purposely ignored his look.

"Yeah and you look like you have a mop on your head." Scott rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to argue when Lydia places her tray down beside Tala, causing the she-wolf to look up in surprise.

"What are you four talking about?" Lydia asks.

"The fact that Scott needs a haircut." Kaiden says, while Stiles and Scott look shock to have her sitting with them.

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whisper asked Scott, Kaiden, and Tala, but all three simply shrug. Another popular kid sat at the table, near the end beside Lydia. Danny, another popular guy sat on the other side of Stiles, across from Tala, which causes Kaiden to dig his hand into Stiles'.

"Shit." Stiles pulls his hand away and winces, causing Kaiden to realize what he did.

"What?" Scott asks.

"Nothing, cut myself on the chair." He mumbles as he gives Kaiden a look.

Scott moves his bag in order for Allison to sit beside him. "Thanks." Allison smiles. Stiles hesitates before slipping his hand back into Kaiden's. Kaiden gives him an apologetic look as he rubs his hand better. A girl sits beside Kaiden, causing Stiles to smile her way, but she ignores him, causing him to turn to Danny, who also ignores him. Kaiden bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the fact that only himself seems to like Stiles in a romantic way. The girl shoots Kaiden a look, but he ignores it.

"Get up." Jackson says to the kid at the end of the table, the one closest to Lydia.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy asks.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot." Danny buts in.

"What about him?" The guy motions to Kaiden, who looks over.

"Gay." He says, causing Scott and Allison to look at him in surprise.

"You're gay?" Danny raises an eyebrow.

"And picky, so don't even bother." He tells Danny as he pops another grape into his mouth. The guy rolls his eyes and moves, allowing Jackson to sit down.

"So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack." Danny says as the guy who got up went and sat at the other end of the table, close to Allison and the other girl. "Probably a cougar."

"I heard a mountain lion." Jackson says, causing Kaiden to roll his eyes.

"A cougar is a mountain lion." All eyes turn to Lydia. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Kaiden says as he throws another grape into his mouth. Jackson gives him a glare. "My mom was a vet."

"Who cares." Jackson says. "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyways."

"Cheerful." Tala mumbles.

"Actually, I just found out who it is." Stiles says. "Check it out." He holds up his phone, everyone looking over to see it.

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"I know this guy." Scott says as he takes the phone.

"You do?" Allison asks.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asks. "Like, oh, where we are going tomorrow night?" Lydia looks over at Scott and Allison, causing Tala to lean back, a look of annoyance clear on her face for having the red head in her personal bubble. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do." Allison says.

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia says, before adding, "Oh unless Stiles and Kaiden want to join." Causing Stiles to look at Kaiden.

"Uh... what?" Stiles asks.

"You're dating Kaiden right?" Stiles froze.

"Stiles isn't gay." Kaiden says as he eats another grape. He wasn't lying, Stiles is bi not gay.

"Oh, nevermind then. Unless you want to come with Danny." Kaiden frowns and leans back in his seat.

"Lydia no offense, but shut up." They look at Kaiden in surprise. "I'm not going on any date with any of you. I already have plans. Now, if you excuse me, I have better things to do then to listen to you trying to control Scott and Allison's date." With that Kaiden grabbed his things and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Wow, Kai, wait up." Stiles says as he runs to catch up with him.

"What, Stiles?" Kaiden stops and faces Stiles.

"You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I'm tired, I'm cranky, and Lydia is pissing me off."

"I... I should have just said yes to her question."

"Stiles, that would have caused problems with Scott."

"Still-"

"Stiles, I'm fine, okay. I just really need some sleep."

"How about we skip the rest of the day, you and I can go and hang out." Stiles offers, causing a smile to come over Kaiden's face.

"Okay."


	15. Twelve

"I don't think Danny liked me much." Stiles says from where he was laying down beside Kaiden in his bed, the two laying naked together, a thin sheet covering them. "Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Kaiden snorts at Stiles question. "Well am I?"

"Stiles, I'm gay and we just fucked, yes you are attractive to gay guys."

"Yeah, but I'm your mate, you have to be attracted to me. It's like... primal instinct."

"Stiles, your hot and sexy okay, you might just not be Danny's type, but you are attractive." Stiles sighs and rolls over, laying his head on Kaiden's chest.

"I just feel like I'm not attractive to people." Kaiden rolls his eyes.

"You are, Stiles, now will you shut up. You were supposed to help me sleep, not keep me up."

"Sorry." Stiles yawns. "We can sleep now." Kaiden sighs and closes his eyes. "I just am afraid that you only like me because of the mate bond."

"Goddamn it, Stiles." Kaiden groans. "I thought you were cute even before the bond formed. Now please shut up, I want to sleep."

"Okay... It's just." Kaiden groans and pushes Stiles off him, causing him to look at him with surprise. "We're you going?"

"Home."

"But-

"Stiles, I told you over and over again that I find you attractive and I'm sick of this conversation. I'm tired and I need sleep, you managed to tire me out more and yet you won't let me sleep."

"I'm sorry I'll be good now, please stay." Kaiden rolls his eyes and pulls his jeans on.

"I have to get home anyways."

"Kai-

"I'll see you later, Stiles." Kaiden leans over and kisses Stiles before grabbing his shirt and shoes. "Bye."

"Bye- wait I want one more kiss." Kaiden smiles and leans over, kissing Stiles.

"Bye, babe." Kaiden says as he slips his boots on and pull his shirt on. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." Kaiden climbs out of the window and drops down to the ground. Kaiden makes his way to the woods and quickly hurry home.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Derek, I'm home!" Kaiden calls as he walk into the house.

"In here." Kaiden walks into the living room and finds Derek doing workouts in there. "You skipped your last few classes." Kaiden raises an eyebrow at Derek's words. "Tala told me."

"Sorry... I didn't get much sleep, speaking of which, I need sleep."

"If you weren't too busy talking to your boyfriend-

"Derek, don't start, I'm tired." Kaiden sighs. "You can lecture me in the morning." Kaiden sighs before he heads for his room.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Kaiden woke up around midnight, having slept a good five hours, and now awake. Kaiden crawls out of bed and heads down the stairs as Scott storms into the house. "Where's Derek?!" Kaiden rubs his eyes.

"I just woke up, please don't yell." He grumbles as he heads for the kitchen for coffee.

"Derek!" Scott yells.

"Or continue to yell."

"I know you're here! I know what you did!" Kaiden turns and raises an eyebrow at Scott as Tala walks out of the living room.

"What did our dear cousin do this time?" She asks Kaiden, who shrugs.

"Hell if I know."

"I didn't do anything." Derek voice is heard from upstairs.

"You killed him!" Scott yells as he walks to the stairs, climbing a few steps before stopping.

"He died." Scott continues up the stairs.

"Like your sister died?" Kaiden and Tala froze as they heard Scott.

"Scott-" Kaiden starts, but Derek cuts him off.

"My sister was missing." Derek says. "I came here looking for her."

"You found her." Scott says.

"I found her in pieces! Being used as bait to catch me." Scott was almost all the way up now.

"I think you killed them both." Tala glares at Scott as he says this.

"Stay out of it." Kaiden whispers. "This is between them."

"I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff." Scott is finally upstairs when Derek throws him back down the stairs.

"Shit." Kaiden says as Scott eyes turn gold. He gave a growl as Derek jumps over the stairs and landed before him. Scott throws Derek through a wall, causing Tala to growl.

"Our house is already ruined enough, Scott! Do not ruin it more!" Scott ignores her as Derek stands up and takes his jacket off.

"That was cute." Derek wolfs out, showing his blue eyes and other wolfish looks. Scott starts for Derek and the two begin to fight.

"Stop-" Tala starts, but Kaiden shakes his head.

"Let them fight it out, Scott needs to learn not to pick fights with Derek." Kaiden says as they watch Scott and Derek fight.

"He's not a bad fighter."

"He's an amateur." Kaiden says as Derek throws him repeatedly to the ground until he backs off and becomes human again.

"I didn't kill him." Derek says, causing Scott to look at Tala and Kaiden.

"Hey, we have no blood on our hands." They say as they holds their hands up.

"Don't go picking a fight with us next." Kaiden adds.

"None of us did." Derek says. "It's not your fault, it's not my fault, and it's not theirs."

"This?" Scott yells. "This is all your fault! You ruined my life!"

"No, I didn't!" Derek growls back.

"You're the one who bit me."

"No he wasn't." Tala says, earning a look from Derek.

"Just let him handle this, Ta." Kaiden whispers.

"No, I'm not." Derek tells Scott.

"What?" Scott yells.

"I'm not the one that bit you." Scott touched where Derek slashed him before gasping, obviously remembering something. He stumbles and falls onto the couch, looking up to Derek.

"There's another."

"It's called an alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas, so are the twins. This thing is more powerful, more animal than any of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you."

"Why me?"

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're apart of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants."


	16. Thirteen

"Stiles I told you already, I have to go help Derek find the alpha, I can't hang out tonight." Kaiden says as he pulls his black hoodie over his head.

"But-

"I got to go, Derek's ready to go." Stiles huffs as he hears this. "Look, I'll call you after okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." Kaiden hangs up and heads outside with Derek and Tala. The three begin their tracking of the alpha which they were doing so by hearing the howl of it and the gunshots. "Sounds to me like he's a busy, wolf." Tala rolls her eyes as Derek gives him a look.

"You've been hanging out with Stiles too long." She says, causing Kaiden to sigh.

"I know." Derek looks up and they all see the alpha, causing them to hurry after it. They climb up the buildings, jumping over boxes and the likes, trying to get to it. Derek and Kaiden climb the roof, Tala falling behind, and the two jump just as someone fires. "Fuck." Kaiden hisses as he touches his wrist, which now had a bullet hole in it. "Fuck! Fuck!"

"Shut up!" Derek growls, covering his mouth. He too got shot, but they were trying to be quiet.

"I fucken hate that bitch." Kaiden growls.

"Don't let Tala see the wounds, the last thing we need is to have her worrying." Derek whispers, causing Kaiden to nod. He takes a deep breath and holds his wound down, trying to stop it's bleeding.

"Ooh." Derek groans as he struggles to sit up.

"Fuck this looks bad." Derek glances over and sees Kaiden's wound was smoking, the bullet looked blue and was seeping into his skin. Derek pushes his sleeve up and sees his wound was also doing the same thing. "What the hell is this?"

"I don't."

"Hey, you two okay?" Tala asks. Derek and Kaiden quickly cover their wounds.

"Yeah, we're fine." Derek says.

"The bitch shot us, but we'll be fine. We heal fast." Kaiden lies, causing Tala to frown.

"She shot you-

"Yeah, but it's fine. Once we get the bullet out then we'll be fine. Come on, let's head home. The alpha is long gone."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

By morning Derek and Kaiden are in worst conditions. "Are you two sure you're going to be okay?" Tala asks.

"Yeah, it just taking a while to heal. Go on to school, we'll be fine." Kaiden lies.

"Kai-

"Go to school, Tala, we're fine." Derek said, causing her to sigh.

"Fine, but if you get worst call me."

"We will." Kaiden promises as he watches her leave. As soon as he hears the car drive out he pushes his sleeve up, showing his wound. His veins were blackening and he felt dizzy. "We're not okay are we, Derek?" Derek looks at his cousin, seeing the fear and worry in his eyes.

"We'll be okay, Kaiden, we just got to wait until we heal."

"Derek, we're not healing, we're getting worst."

"Kaid-

"Don't lie to me, please." Kaiden begs. "Tell me it straight, are we going to die?"

"I don't know." Tears filled Kaiden's eyes as he looks down at his wound.

"Sucky timing. Why couldn't this happen before I finally found my mate and got to be happy." Derek's heart broke at Kaiden's words, watching as the boy tries to stay strong.

"I'll figure something out, Kai, you nor I are going to die, not on my watch."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Kaiden groans as he walks through the hallway of the school, trying to find Scott, while his arm was throbbing. He and Derek had split up trying to find him. They decided an hour ago that they needed help or they were both going to die.

Kaiden quickly goes to the bathroom as he feels his stomach turn. "Fuck." He hisses as he pukes into the toilet. His puke is black and his stomach hurts like hell. "Shit." He whispers as he quickly flushes the toilet, and stands up. He heads out of the school as the bell rings.

He groans at the loud noise before looking in the parking lot for Stiles or Scott. He finds Stiles' jeep and heads over to it. "Stiles." Stiles doesn't hear him, but instead starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. "Shit." He winces in pain, growing paler by the second, and starts after the jeep, knowing he probably wouldn't be able to get to Stiles in time.

Luck was on his side however because Derek walks out, causing Stiles to stop his jeep just before he can hit him. Kaiden walks over as quick as he can as cars honk behind him. "Kaiden?" Stiles sees Kaiden finally, but Derek and him are in awful conditions. Derek falls to the ground as Kaiden struggles to stand up. "You gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere." Stiles says as he looks at Derek before looking to his boyfriend.

Kaiden falls by Derek, causing Stiles' eyes to widen. "Shit, Kai?"

"What the hell?" Scott runs over to Derek as Stiles quickly heads over to Kaiden.

"Kaiden?" Stiles questions. "What's wrong with you."

"It... it hurts." He groans as he holds his throbbing wrists, his eyes flashing quickly.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asks Derek.

"Tala said you and Derek were doing something today." Stiles says as he looks him over. "What the hell have you guys been doing?"

"Oh my god, Derek? Kaiden?" Tala heads over quickly. "What the hell?" She looks at them both. "I thought you guys said you were okay?"

"We were shot." Derek tells them.

"They're not looking so good, dude." Stiles says hysterically as he looks over his pale boyfriend. "Come on, keep your eyes open, Kai."

"I thought you guys said you were healing." Tala says, but Kaiden shook his head.

"We can't." Kaiden breaths out heavily.

"It was-It was a different kind of bullet." Derek adds.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked causing Kaiden to groan.

"No, you idiot." Derek snaps.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Kaiden's eyes widen as he looks at Scott.

"What?"

"Who-Who said 48 hours?" Derek asks.

"The one who shot you." Kaiden growls as Scott says that.

"I'm seriously going to kill that bitch." Kaiden snaps, his eyes flashing again. Derek winces as another wave of pain took over him, causing his eyes to flash too.

"You're eyes..." Stiles stares at the one electric blue and the one gold.

"We have heterochromia iridum, two different eye colors, the same goes for our wolf eyes." Tala says upon seeing Stiles' shocked expression.

"What are you two doing?" Scott asks with a snap. "Stop that!"

"We can't!" Kaiden growls.

"We're trying to tell you, we can't!" Derek growls.

"Derek, Kaiden, get up!" Scott orders. The cars honk like crazy and people begins to get out of their cars to see what's going on. "I'm gonna put them in your car." Scott says as he lifts Derek. Stiles groans before lifting Kaiden up, with Tala's help, and getting him into the back of the car. Tala hopes in with Kaiden, letting Kaiden rest his head in her lap.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek tells Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asks.

"She's an Argent, she's with them."

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me and Stiles will die if Kaiden does." Stiles head snapped over to them.

"What?" Scott and Stiles says together.

"Get the bullet, Kaiden will explain later." Derek says.

"Fine. I'll try." Scott says as he glances over at Kaiden. "Hey, get them out of here." Scott tells Stiles as Stiles hopes into the jeep.

"I hate you for this so much." He glances in the mirror at Kaiden with worry clear in his eyes. Stiles looks paler than normal, Scott notes and his eyes are more shadowed, as if he's having trouble sleeping. His veins look dark too and his left wrist looks swollen.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" Stiles says as Derek rides himself of his jacket and Kaiden holds his wrist. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asks.

"Your house." Kaiden shakes his head.

"No, Stiles, you can't take us there." He whines in pain.

"Kaiden?" He looks back at him, making sure he wasn't in too much pain. "You okay? Why can't I take you to your own house?" He asks.

"Not when we can't protect ourselves."

"What about Tala?"

"She's only one werewolf. She can't protect both of us." Derek says.

"Alright what happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet?" Stiles asks as he stops the car and faces Derek. "Hmm? Are you dying?"

"Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Derek pulls his sleeve up to see the wound. "Oh, my god. What is that?" He glances over and winces. "Oh, is that contagious? Babe?" Kaiden opens his eyes and shakes his head.

"No, it's not contagious." He says weakly as he sits up.

"You know what, you should probably just get out." Tala's eyes widen at Stiles words.

"What? You're just going to abandon your mate?"

"Not him, Derek." Stiles said. "Kaiden stays, but you two... You two should go."

"Start the car. Now." Derek orders.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car or I'm gonna rip your throat out... With my teeth." Kaiden growls at Derek's words.

"Derek I'll kill you if you so much hurt a hair on Stiles."

"I don't care if he's your mate, Kaiden. I'll kill him." Stiles looks between Kaiden and Derek before sighing. He starts the car and begins driving again.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do with them?" Stiles asks as they are now parked on the side of the road.

"Take him somewhere, anywhere." Scott says as Tala combs her brother's hair from his face.

"And by the way they're starting to smell." Tala frowns and glances at Stiles.

"Like-Like what?" Stiles looks at Kaiden, pain in his eyes.

"Like death." He says, fear shaking his words.

"Okay, take him to the animal clinic."

"He's joking right?" Tala asks. "I mean come on, irony isn't helping."

"What about your boss?" Stiles asks, ignoring Tala.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster." Stiles sighs and holds the phone out to Derek. "You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you."

"Did you find it?" Derek asks as Stiles faces Kaiden.

"You got to hang in there, babe. It's going to be okay." Stiles leans over, kissing his sweaty forehead. His hair was dripping in sweat and he was burning up.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." Kaiden whispers, causing Stiles to frown.

"You told me the risks, I chose to be with you, Kai. Don't blame this on yourself."

"It's the mate bond."

"What?"

"Our lives are linked together since I claimed you. Gave you the mate bite. If I die you die, if you die I die. Because of me you're going to die." Tears rolled down Kaiden's cheeks as he stares up at Stiles.

"Shh, don't say that baby. We're going to make it out of this. Scott will find the bullet and you'll be okay. We're all going to be okay, you just need to hang in there." He whispers as he kisses his lips. "I love you." Kaiden looks up at Stiles, tears rolling faster down his cheeks.

"I love you too."

"Think about this." Derek says, causing them to look at him. "The alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive then you need me. If you want Stiles to stay alive then you need Kaiden. Find the bullet." Derek hangs up and hands the phone over to Kaiden.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Kaiden groans as he walks into the animal shelter, falling down on a pile of food bags beside his cousin. "Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asks as he looks over at them as Tala closes the door.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek says as Kaiden fights to keep his eyes open. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?"

"Because Kaiden and I are gonna die without it. He needs to get two of them, one for each of us."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

The four of them stood in the operating room, Kaiden barely able to stand. "Hey, look at me, Kaiden." Kaiden looks at Stiles, causing the smaller boy to sigh. "It's going to be okay, alright? You just need to hang in there. Scott will bring the bullet and you'll be okay."

"I... I don't know, Stiles. I can barely keep my eyes open."

"Hey, look at me. Look at me, Kaiden." Stiles gave a gentle, but surprise slap to Kaiden's cheek. "You have to stay awake. I can't loose you. Okay, you got to keep fighting." Kaiden nods and Stiles gives him a quick kiss before turning to Derek and walking over to the table. Derek slides a electric saw over to him. He hit the button and gasps. "Oh my god." He mumbles as he puts it down, looking over at Derek who was wrapping a band around his arm. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works."

"And you expect me to let you cut my boyfriend's wrist off?"

"No I expect you too." Stiles pales even more.

"Ugh, look, I don't think I can do this."

"Why not?" Derek asks as he ties the string up.

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing through the bone, and especially the blood!"

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asks as he hits his hand onto the table.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped-off arm!"

"Alright fine." Derek sighs.

"So, you'll have Tala do it?" Stiles asks.

"I am not doing it."

"Why not?" Stiles asks.

"Because I'm taking care of your boyfriend right here!" She snaps. "And because I will puke! You have to do it."

"How about this. Either you cut off my arm and Kaiden's wrist or I'm gonna cut off your head." Derek growls.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any-" Derek pulls him forward. "Oh, my god. Okay. Alright, bought, sold." Kaiden pales before he begins to puke. "Kaiden! Let go of me!" Stiles pushes Derek off him and runs over to Kaiden. "Kaiden, you okay?" He sees the black puke and looks ready to puke himself. "Holy god, what the hell is that?"

"It's his body-" Derek then begins to puke.

"Oh god." Tala turns away in disgust as Stiles places a hand over his own mouth, as if trying not to puke too.

"Our body is trying to heal itself." Kaiden manages to say as he fights the erg to puke again.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles says as he rubs Kaiden's back.

"Now, you gotta do it now." Derek says.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can."

"Stiles." Kaiden whimpers as pain shoots through him. Stiles eyes fill with tears upon seeing the pain Kaiden's in.

"Okay." Stiles breaths. "I'll do it, only because I can't take seeing Kaiden in pain." Stiles says as he looks at his boyfriend. "I'll do it." Stiles let a tear fall as he picks the saw up. "I'm sorry." Stiles whispers as he kneels down beside Kaiden. "I love you." Kaiden can't say it back, too weak to speak, but Stiles knows he feels the same way when he looks into his eyes. "I'll try and do it quickly." He places the saw down on Kaiden's arm. "Alright here we go!"

"Stiles!" Stiles pauses when he hears Scott.

"Scott?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles sighs in relief and moves the saw away from Kaiden.

"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Derek asks, causing Scott to hand it first to Kaiden.

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"I'm gonna..." Kaiden trails off as he begins to look paler, weaker. "I'm gonna..."

"Kai?" Stiles says nervously before Kaiden faints. "Kaiden!" Stiles runs back over and tries to wake him up. "Kaiden! Open your eyes! Goddamn it! Open your eyes!" Scott watches in shock as tears run down Stiles' pale cheeks. "Come on, open your goddamn eyes!" He sobs as he shakes Kaiden.

"Oh god." Tala cries as she turns away.

"Come on." Stiles cries before an idea hit him. He grabs Kaiden's face and kisses him with everything he got, forgetting that Scott was standing just a few feet away. Kaiden begins to kiss back, causing Stiles to pull away. "Oh thank god." Stiles breaths. "I thought I lost you."

"You need to..." Derek trails off, but Kaiden knows. Scott hands Derek the other bullet and they both break open the bullet before lighting the wolfspane and watched it burn before gathering it up and push it into their wounds.

"Fuck!" Kaiden screams in pain as his body shook in agony. Stiles tries his best to help Kaiden, holding him in his arms, rocking him to try to sooth him as he goes through the process. Kaiden growls out in pain with Derek as their wound heals.

"That... was... awesome!" Kaiden gave a weak chuckles as Stiles gives him another breathless kiss. "Mmm I love you." He smiles, while Scott stares at the two in total shock.

"O-Okay, we saved both of your lives." Scott says. "Which means BOTH of you are gonna leave us alone, you got that?" Stiles and Kaiden look at Scott in shock.

"What?" Kaiden breaths out.

"And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything-

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"

"Well, why not?" Kaiden pulls away from Stiles and stands up.

"We're not the bad guys, Scott, they are."

"They're a lot freaking nicer than your cousin." Scott says, motioning to Derek.

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." Tala shakes her head.

"Derek... I'll meet you back at the house... I can't... I can't go back to the hospital." She whispers before looking at Kaiden.

"I'm fine." Tala nods and walks out, leaving Scott and Stiles confused.

"What?" Scott asks. "What do you mean?"

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

They arrive at Beacon Hills Nursing Home and get out of Derek's car. "What are we doing here?" Scott asks. Neither Hale answers as they head inside, Scott and Stiles quickly follow after them. Stiles takes Kaiden's hand in his, squeezing it softly as they walk.

They enter a darken room of a patient and walk over to the man, who sits in the wheel chair in a coma like state. Kaiden sighs, letting go of Stiles hand and walking over to the man. "Who is he?" Scott asks as Kaiden crouches down, looking at the man.

"My father." Stiles eyes widen and he looks at the man, while Kaiden pushes his father's hair out of his face.

"Peter Hale." Derek adds.

"Is he..." Scott trails off. "Like you two, a werewolf?"

"He was. Now he's barely even human." Kaiden whispers as he stands up.

"Six years ago, my sister and I were at school, and our house caught fire. 13 people were trapped inside. Peter and his twins were the only survivors." Stiles eyes moved to Kaiden, his back burning in reminder of the fire.

"So... what makes you so sure that they set the fire?"

"Cause they're the only ones that knew about us." Derek says.

"Well, then... They had a reason." Kaiden glares at Scott.

"Like what?" Kaiden's eyes glowed with anger as Scott looks at him, taken aback by his anger. "You tell me what justifies this." Kaiden turns his father in order for them to see the burns on his face.

"They say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute proof, there were people in my family that were perfectly ordinary in that fire. This is what they do." Kaiden shakes his head at Derek's words before walking out, he can't do this conversation, not now.

"Kaiden." Stiles grabs his arm.

"I need to be alone, Stiles."

"Kaiden, you scared me so much tonight, please at least come and stay at my house. We don't need to talk about it, but I just... I need you to spend the night with me." Kaiden looks at Stiles before sighing.

"Okay."


	17. Fourteen

Kaiden sits up breathing heavily. "Mm... Kai?" It seems as if the nightmares are getting worst. Since Kaiden has claimed Stiles he no longer has the dreams about his mate, but instead about the fire. Every single night he dreams about the fire and it's becoming too much. "Kaiden, what's wrong?" Stiles sits up and rubs his boyfriend's back. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare." He mumbles as he wipes his eyes. Stiles frowns and rests his chin on Kaiden's shoulder.

"You're crying." He wipes the tears free from Kaiden's eyes, causing the boy to take in a shaky breath. "Talk to me, Kai. What's wrong?" Kaiden glances over at his boyfriend, unable to form words. Stiles pulls Kaiden into his arms where the boy just bursts into tears. "Shh, Kaiden it's okay. I'm right here." Stiles whispers soothingly. "I'm not going anywhere." Stiles holds Kaiden as the boy cries his eyes out, giving him all the comfort that he can manage. "Do you want to talk about it?" Stiles asks, but Kaiden just shakes his head.

"It was about the fire." Kaiden whispers as Stiles kisses his temple.

"I'm sorry, I know it must have been hard."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have to." Kaiden pulls away from Stiles, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Can you just hold me?" Stiles nods and the two lay down once more, Stiles holding Kaiden in his arms. "I love you, Stiles." Stiles smiles and closes his eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Kaiden sits in Science with Stiles, watching as Stiles highlighted his text book. "Are you even highlighting what you need to know?" He asks, but Stiles doesn't answer, to caught up with highlighting.

"Just a friendly reminder... Parent/teacher conferences are tonight." Mr. Harris says as Kaiden doodles in his notebook. "Students with below a C average are required to attend." Stiles glances over at Kaiden, who shakes his head, writing a B on his notebook, causing his boyfriend to nod. "I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment." The teacher walks over to where Stiles and Kaiden sat. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" Kaiden shakes his head as Stiles continues working, causing the teacher to eye him down. He slowly looks up, still highlighting, the cap in his mouth.

The teacher tores his eyes away as someone walks in, that someone being Jackson. "Do you think Scott's not here because of what happened last week, with you and I?" Stiles whispers, causing Kaiden to shrug.

"I don't know, have you talked to him about it?"

"Haven't gotten the chance." Kaiden freezes in his seat as he feels Stiles leg brush purposely against his.

"Everyone start reading chapter nine." Mr. Harris says, causing Kaiden to look over at him and Stiles to drop his leg. "Mr. Stilinski try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs." Kaiden bit his lip to keep from laughing as Stiles looks up. "It's chemistry not a coloring book." Stiles blew the cap out from his mouth, catching it, and making Kaiden smile.

Stiles leans forward to where Danny sits. "Hey, Danny." Stiles whispers. "Can I ask you a question?"

"No." Kaiden chuckles and flips a page in his text book.

"Well I'm going to anyways."

"Then why bothering asking?" Kaiden asks as he takes his own highlighter out.

"Um, did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Stiles asks, ignoring Kaiden's remark.

Danny gives a sigh before answering, as if thinking. "No."

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answer's still no."

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Kaiden glances over at Stiles as he asks this.

"He wouldn't... tell me." Danny says, clearly upset by this.

"But he's your best friend." Kaiden kicks Stiles, giving him a warning look, but Stiles again ignores him, only giving him a short glare in response of the kick. Danny simply shrugs in response. "One more question."

"What?" Danny asks annoyed now.

"Do you find me attractive?" Kaiden rolls his eyes and looks at Danny. Danny gives Kaiden a confuse look, but Kaiden simply shrugs as Stiles falls forward.

"Klutz." Kaiden mutters under his breath.

"Dog." Stiles snaps in a whisper. Everyone looks at Stiles as if he has gone mental, while Kaiden simply gets back to work. "I don't think I'm attractive to gay guys."

"Stiles, shut up." Danny chuckles at Kaiden's response.

"I'm just saying-

"Stiles, I'm gay and I already told you that you are in fact attractive, it's obvious that Danny's more into muscular guys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stiles asks.

"Stiles, you know what that means, now shut up and get back to work."

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

As Stiles and Kaiden get out of class, Stiles quickly dials Scott's number. "What?" Kaiden hears Scott say on the other end.

"Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?" Stiles asks as he takes Kaiden's hand in his.

"Yeah, like all 9 million of them." Kaiden rolls his eyes.

"Over dramatic much?" Stiles smiles at Kaiden and squeezes his hand.

"Do you have idea what's going on?" Stiles asks. "Lydia is totally M.I.A., Jackson looks like he's got a time bomb inserted into his face, another random guy's dead, and you have to do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Something." Stiles snaps.

"How about you ask you boyfriend for help." Stiles stares at his phone as Scott hung up on him.

"He hung up?" Kaiden guesses.

"He hung up on me."

"So... He's pissed about us?" Stiles sighs before heaving a groan.

"I hate drama." Kaiden chuckles before dragging Stiles down the hall and under the stairs.

"Seriously, Stiles, is Scott pissed because he's your best friend and I know-

"Kai, he'll get over it. I'll talk to him, work it out, but you don't need to worry, okay? I'm not going to ditch you simply because Scott's being an ass." Kaiden sighs and rests his face into Stiles' neck, nuzzling there slightly. Stiles eyes widen as Kaiden's nose hits the bite mark that Kaiden left from the first time they slept together. "Fuck." He groans as his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Kaiden frowns as he smells the sudden arousal of his boyfriend. He pulls back and raises an eyebrow at Stiles. "What got you so turned on all of a sudden?"

"Touch the bite mark."

"You mean the mate's mark?"

"Whatever the fuck it is just touch it." Stiles whines, causing Kaiden to roll his eyes and lick it, causing Stiles to shiver and whimper. Kaiden raises an eyebrow before he begins kissing the mark, causing Stiles to bite his lip. Kaiden opens his mouth and begins to suck on Stiles' mark. "Holy fuck!" Stiles gasps as he feels himself cumming into his pants, causing Kaiden to pull away as Stiles pants.

"You okay?" Kaiden asks as Stiles suddenly shoves him up against the wall and kisses him. "Stiles?" He questions as he pulls back slightly. "What's up with you? We're in public." He says as he looks around in order to make sure they weren't seen.

"I don't know why, but you touching my mark makes me so goddamn horny and gives so much pleasure."

"That's what happens. It's like your Achilles Heel." Kaiden says. "When I touch it you get a lot of pleasure, if another person touches you there it causes you great pain, it's meant to do this to remind you who you belong to." Stiles raises an eyebrow in a thoughtful look.

"That's kind of... hot." He says, causing Kaiden to chuckle. "Why didn't you mention this before? It'd make sex so much more fucken amazing." Kaiden laughs and kisses Stiles.

"Schools over, so how about we head back to your place and experience that fucken amazing sex." Stiles groans as he looks up at Kaiden.

"I have to go check on Lydia, make sure she's alive, maybe see-

"Stiles?"

"What?"

"Are you seriously going to go to Lydia's house with your pants drenched?" Stiles blushes as Kaiden reminds him of the cum that is currently sticky in his underwear.

"Uh, right, quick fuck in the shower at my house then I'll head to Lydia's." Kaiden laughs and leads Stiles out of the school and to his house.


	18. Fifteen

Kaiden winces as he feels a burning sensation in his neck. "Stiles?" He frowns as he sits up in bed, a slight worry in his eyes. He pulls his jeans on as Stiles walk through the door.

"Hey, where you going?" Kaiden's eyes snap up to Stiles as he turns to face him.

"Why the fuck did I feel someone touch your mark that wasn't me?" Stiles turns a dead shade of pale.

"Kaiden-

"Stiles-

"Lydia thought I was Jackson!" He blurts out before he can get interrupted again, but Kaiden's anger is still in his eyes.

"What the fuck, Stiles!"

"What, it wasn't my fault-

"Oh, so you just let her get close enough to you that she touched your mark?!" Stiles swallows as he looks at the very angry werewolf.

"Kaiden-

"Save it." He grabs his shoes, forcing his shirt on before heading out the door.

"Kaiden, wait! Please! Kai!" Kaiden sits on Stiles' couch trying to quickly get his boots on. "Look, I know I shouldn't have, but look, nothing happened." Kaiden glares deadly at Stiles. "Okay, well, I mean. She asked me to stay and... She thought I was Jackson."

"Stiles when someone asks you to stay with them it means more than to just stay with them and you knew that."

"Kaiden I swear-

"What? That I wouldn't find out."

"Nothing happened!"

"You thought she was asking you!" Stiles eyes filled with tears as he looks at Kaiden. "When she asked you to stay, tell me did you say yes as a friend or because you thought she liked you?" Stiles doesn't answer, his tears simply roll down his face. "Stiles, I get you had a crush on the girl since whatever grade, but I'm your boyfriend!"

"Kaiden, I'm sorry." Stiles sniffles, but Kaiden can't forgive him, not this time.

"Stiles, the fact that you even thought for a minute about Lydia in any way not as friends means you're not happy in this relationship."

"That's not true."

"Oh really? So why does Scott find out only when you thought I was going to die?"

"That's not fair."

"What isn't fair is how much I fucken love you and all you ever do is treat me like shit."

"Kaiden-

"I can't even fucken tell you I love you in public! I get it you're scared of the world finding out you're bi, but just because the world doesn't know we're dating doesn't mean it doesn't count as cheating when you go be with fucken Lydia!"

"She thought I was Jackson!" Stiles yells once more, sobbing practically at this point.

"And if she didn't you would have stayed with her and not come back here."

"I wouldn't have." Stiles argues.

"Then why stay when she asked you?!"

"I... I'm sorry." Kaiden shakes his head, tears rolling down his face. He turns and heads for the door. "Kaiden, please, baby-" Kaiden slams the door, cutting off Stiles pleads. Stiles sinks to the floor, sobbing as he pulls his knees to his chest, staring at the door as if hoping Kaiden would come back.

Kaiden punched his fist into the nearest tree with everything he had, causing a huge dent to be put into it. "You look like you had about the same scale of shitty day as me." Kaiden looks up, tears still rolling down his face. Derek frowns at the broken expression on Kaiden's face. "Hey, you okay?"

"N-no." Kaiden chokes out, causing Derek to walk towards him.

"Come here." He pulls Kaiden into his arms, causing the boy to break down. "Shh." He runs his fingers through Kaiden's hair, trying to soothe him. Kaiden takes slow even breaths, trying desperately to calm down. "Wanna talk about it?" Kaiden sighs and pulls out of Derek's hug.

"No, I'm fine. I just... I'm fine." He wipes his eyes before frowning at Derek. "What happened to you? You look like shit." Derek frowns as he shakes his head.

"Long story."

"Same." Kaiden sighs and rubs his eyes. "Can we go home?"

"We just need to make sure the hunters are gone."

"So not a long story then." Kaiden says. "Hunters attacked."

"Kate." Kaiden frown.

"Great."

"You?"

"Stiles." Kaiden frowns as he looks back at the direction of their house. "I need sleep, lots of it." He mumbles before he heads back to the house with Derek.

When Kaiden gets there he heads right upstairs and goes to bed, trying to forget just how terrible wrong today has went.

~Stiles' third point of view~

Stiles sat in his bedroom with the covers tightly burying him up. He hasn't come out since his fight with Kaiden. He feels empty, cold, depressed. All he could think about was how much he screwed up with Kaiden. "Stiles?

"Go away!" Stiles yells, his voice raw from all the crying and all the yelling of telling his father to leave him alone.

"Stiles, it's Scott. Your dad said you haven't been out of your room since parent teacher conference."

"Go away." Stiles cries as another wave of tears come. He hears the door open, but stays in his safe haven of blankets.

"What's wrong?" Scott sits on the bed and rips the blanket off of Stiles as if Stiles hadn't been holding onto it so tight that his knuckles were white. He sees Stiles' blotchy red cheeks, his tear stain face, his blood shot eyes, he sees it all. "Why you crying?"

"Go away." Stiles sobs as he turns his back to him. Scott frowns and looks at Stiles.

"Stiles, I can't help if you don't talk to me."

"I fucked up." Stiles sobs. "Kaiden hates me."

"I doubt that." Stiles turns and looks at Scott. "Come on, Stiles, it's obvious he loves you."

"I almost cheated on him with Lydia." Scott's eyes went as wide as plates.

"What?!"

"I... I went to check on Lydia. She asked me to stay, started kissing my neck, but it hurt because of the mate's mark. If anyone, but Kaiden touches my mate's mark it causes pain instead of pleasure. She called me Jackson and..." Stiles breaks into heart wrenching sobs. "I let her touch me when I'm dating Kaiden and Kaiden felt the burn that tells him that someone touched my mark." Stiles' body is shaking as he cries, unable to even talk correctly. Every word sounded messed up and stuttered. "He hates me!"

"Stiles..." Scott doesn't know what to say. He never thought Stiles and Kaiden were anything more than friends, but once he found out... He started seeing the signs. They made it so obvious that they were in love and now just as Scott accepted it they broke up. "I'm sure he's just upset."

"I cheated and broke his heart!" Stiles cries. "He's never going to forgive me!" Scott rubs Stiles' back trying to soothe him.

"Stiles." Scott sighs.

"He'll die of heart break." Stiles cries. "He can't survive without me. I..." He breaks down some more.

"What do you mean?"

"Rejection. This counts as rejection and it'll break his heart. He'll die from a broken heart." Scott sighs and lays down beside Stiles.

"Stiles, relax, you two will work it all out." Scott promises as he helps Stiles fall asleep.


	19. Sixteen

Kaiden walks down from his room, his eyes are blood shot and baggy, his face red and tear stained, and his wore baggy clothes. He hasn't left his room for days and his family worried he never would. He wore baggy sweatpants and a baggy zip up sweatshirt, his clothes hung loosely on his thin body. He spent the entire weekend crying his eyes out. His heart ache and he feels as if his body is dying on him. He's so weak and tired, he knows that breaking up with Stiles is going to be literally the death of him, but he was too broken to care. "Hey, hun, you feeling okay?" Tala asks as she carries a plate of food over to him.

"I'm not hungry." He says, his voice broken and pained sounding.

"Kai, you need to eat." Derek says, but Kaiden shakes his head.

"Every time I eat I just puke. My body refuses to let me eat or drink anything." He says as he grabs his bag.

"Your body is shutting down on itself. You need to get back with Stiles or you'll-" Tala starts, but one look from Kaiden causes her to go silent.

"Stiles and I are done, Tala. I'm not going back to him simply because my body needs me to." He says as he slips his bag onto his shoulder.

"At least change, I don't want you going to school dressed like that." Tala says, causing Kaiden to roll his eyes, drop his bag, and start for the stairs. He changes into a pair of dark jeans, which hung very loose and baggy on him when it once was tight fitting and slim looking on him. He pulls on a grey long sleeved shirt, it hanging very baggy on him, and he slips his boots back on.

He comes back down the stairs, grabs his bag, and heads outside without another word. He gets into his car and drives to school.

Kaiden keeps his head down as he walks up the steps of, not wanting to deal with anyone today. As he walks through the doors he runs straight into someone. "Shit, sor..." Kaiden lifts his head to see Stiles standing right in front of him and he looks almost as bad as Kaiden.

Stiles' eyes are currently bloodshot, as if he has recently cried, and his cheeks were still puffy and pink. He eyes also had large bags under them, telling Kaiden that Stiles also couldn't sleep. "Kai-

"I'm going to be late for class." Kaiden mumbles, going around him, but Stiles grabs his hand.

"Kai, please, just hear me out." Kaiden doesn't turn around and he doesn't speak, but he also doesn't continue walking. "What I did was wrong in so many ways. I shouldn't have done it. It's just... I had this stupid crush on Lydia for ever and I got so stupid with having her near me. Apart of me always had hope that she might change her mind. When she did pay attention to me all thought left my head, but the second she touched me I knew it was wrong."

"Stiles-

"Please, Kaiden, just listen. I knew it was wrong because I love you. I never ever had such feeling for anyone in my life before. Sure it could just be the wolf's mate bond, but that doesn't mean I have to feel the same as you do, but I do. I love you, Kaiden and I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I just want another chance. I'm lost without you. I can't think, I can't sleep, I can't eat, I can't do anything. It feels as if my heart is just broken."

"Yeah, it's a painful feeling." Stiles tears ran down his cheeks as he hears Kaiden's cold voice. Kaiden goes to pull his hand free, but Stiles holds on tighter. "Stiles-

"Tell me you don't love me. Tell me you want nothing to do with me and then I'll let go. I'll leave you alone and never bother you again. Just tell me." Kaiden looks at Stiles, his eyes tearful and tears running fiercely down his cheeks.

"I can't." Stiles walks up to Kaiden and wraps his arms around him.

"Please just give me another chance. I promise this time I am serious about us."

"Stiles-" He's cut off as Stiles pulls away, slamming his lips onto Kaiden's, surprising the young wolf fully. They are in the middle of a crowded hallway, everyone is staring, but it feels like they're the only two in the world. Kaiden kisses Stiles with a burning passion, his arms wrapping tightly around the young boy as if afraid if he let go then Stiles would turn to air. His kisses Stiles like a dehydrated man drinks water. He kisses Stiles like it is the only way to breath again.

When they pull apart both are red faced and panting. They don't care that everyone is whispering about them or that the people were watching them. The only thing they cared about was each other. "I love you Kaiden Hale and I will do anything to prove it you."

"You already have." Kaiden whispers, brushing the tears from Stiles' cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Kaiden, I'm so sorry." Kaiden pulls Stiles into his arms, holding the boy closely and burying his face in Stiles' neck.

"I love you too." Kaiden whispers as Stiles relaxes in his arms. The warning bell rings through the hallway, causing Stiles to sigh.

"We have to get to class." And like that the two are back in the real world and not in their dream land. Kaiden smiles and takes Stiles' hand, leading him down the hall. "People are staring." Stiles whispers to Kaiden.

"That's because they just watched two guys make out." Stiles chuckles and kisses Kaiden's cheek as they walk.

"I love you." Kaiden smiles and looks at Stiles.

"I love you too." They walk into their class and Kaiden takes a seat in front of Stiles, knowing Stiles likes whispering in his ear during class.

Kaiden frowns as he sees Scott walk in and Stiles looking away. "What's with you two?"

"Did you hear about what happened at the school?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, Derek filled me in. Something about a cougar attacking the school, that the alpha did it to get the cops off his back."

"Yup, my dad almost got attacked." Kaiden turns in his chair and looks at Stiles wide eyed.

"Is he okay?" Scott sits down behind Stiles, causing the boy to grow an irritated face once more. Kaiden rolls his eyes and looks at Scott.

"You two talking again?"

"Uh..." Kaiden starts.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend, you got a problem with it?" Kaiden raises an eyebrow at Stiles tone. "At least that's what I would say if I was talking to you, which I'm not."

"Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? I mean, it's just a bruise, right?" Scott asks and Kaiden can see the clear annoyance in Stiles' face. "Kaiden?"

"I just found out about this." Kaiden says with a shrug.

"You look a mess." Kaiden waves him off before turning back around and leaning back in chair. Stiles leans forward, pushing Kaiden down some more, so that his head laid on Stiles' desk. Stiles massages Kaiden's scalp, causing the wolf to groan and close his eyes and causes Stiles to smile. "Some soft tissue damage?" Scott asks, going back to the previous conversation. "Nothing that big." Stiles frowns and Kaiden winces as Stiles pulls his hair. "You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Kaiden opens his eyes and looks up at Stiles. "Okay." Scott sighs, Kaiden giving Stiles a look, which causes him to roll his eyes. "What if I told you that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out, and... that I went to Derek for help."

"Ow, fuck, Stiles." Kaiden hisses as Stiles practically rips his hair out. "It's supposed to be soothing, not torture."

"If I was talking t you, I'd say that you're an idiot for trusting him." Stiles says as he rubs Kaiden's hair better. "But obviously I'm not talking to you." The bell rings and Kaiden sighs.

"Damn." Stiles leans over, kisses Kaiden's forehead.

"Come to my house after school and I'll help you out." Kaiden nods and sits up as he takes his things out. "What did he say?" Stiles asks as he turns to face Scott, causing Kaiden to glance back. "Kai?" Stiles faces him.

"He wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry?" Stiles asks as the three guys walk out of the classroom. Kaiden holds Stiles' free hand as they walked, people still whispering about them.

"Yeah." Scott says as he glances around at the whispering students.

"Alright, well, correct me if I'm wrong, but every time you do that, you try to kill someone, and that someone's usually me."

"I know." Scott says as he frowns. "What is up with everyone today?" He asks, but Kaiden just holds his hand up, showing him his laced hand with Stiles. "You came out?" He questioned Stiles.

"Yeah, it's not important, continue on with the story." Kaiden raises his eyebrow. "What? It was important before. Now it's old news." Kaiden rolls his eyes and shoves his hand out of Stiles'. "Oh fine, yes I came out to the school, but I still need to tell my dad, which won't be easy and Kaiden's coming over to help do that today."

"Why you little-" Kaiden glares at Stiles. "Is that why you invited me over?"

"No invited you over for dinner with my dad, for a nice romantic bubble bath massage, and some great sex and-

"Forget I asked." Scott says, holding his hand up. "Anyways, that's what Derek means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me, I mean with me always wanting to kill." Scott says, going back to the original topic. "I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he gonna teach you to do that?"

"I don't know. I don't think he does either."

"Okay, when are you seeing him again?" Kaiden runs his thumb over Stiles' knuckles, clicking his tongue. "I hate that you can do that." Stiles pouts, causing Kaiden to smile.

"Just told me not to talk about it." Scott tells Stiles. "Just act normal and get through the day."

"When?" He hits Scott in the chest, causing all three to stop in the hallway.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic, after work."

"After work. Alright, well, that gives me the end of the school day then." Kaiden rolls his eyes as his boyfriend says this.

"To do what?"

"To teach you myself." Kaiden groans.

"I'm not watching this train wreck." He says, kissing Stiles. "I'll see you after school, love you." Stiles smiles and kisses him back.

"You too."

"Stay out of trouble." Stiles rolls his eyes, but Kaiden ignores it and turns to Scott. "And don't kill my mate or I'll kill you." He warns him before turning and heading down the hall, a big grin on his face.

What Stiles did was bad, but Kaiden can't live without him, so he mines as well give him a second chance.


	20. Seventeen

Kaiden walks into the lunch room and sits down beside Stiles. "Hey, hun." He kisses Stiles, cheek as Stiles smiles at him.

"Hey, Kai." Kaiden takes a bit out of Stiles' apple before looking over at Scott.

"Scott what the hell are you doing?" Kaiden asks upon seeing him hide behind a large history book.

"Derek won't let me talk to Allison, so he's hiding like a child." Stiles says as he leans over, kissing Kaiden's lips. "Mm your lips taste like apple." Kaiden laughs and kisses Stiles back.

"Ew." Scott groans, causing Kaiden to hit his book, which makes it hit Scott in the head. "Hey,"

"Opps." Stiles chuckles as he eyes over Scott's hidden face.

"I think the book's making it more obvious." Stiles says, grabbing the book and tilting it towards himself in order to see Scott. "Besides, she's reading anyways." Stiles says as he looks over at Allison. He turns and holds out the apple to Kaiden, who smiles, leans over, and takes another bite from it.

"Mm, thanks." Stiles smiles and bites into the apple himself.

"Welcome."

"So did you come with a plan yet?" Scott asks as he looks over at the paper Stiles is working on.

"I think so." He says before taking another bite from the apple.

"Does that mean you don't hate me now?" Scott asks as Stiles chews.

"No." He answers as he holds the apple out to Kaiden, who takes it and bites a large piece off. "But your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to do something about it."

"You wouldn't have met your sweet boyfriend if it wasn't for me getting bit." Scott says as Kaiden smiles.

"Yeah, but to be far, you wouldn't have gotten bit if Stiles didn't drag you into the woods." Stiles glares at Kaiden and flicks him in the nose.

"Bad dog." Kaiden laughs and rubs his nose.

"You know that does hurt." Stiles grins and turns back to Scott.

"Plus I'm definitely a better Yoda than Derek." Kaiden smiles and shakes his head at his boyfriend's words.

"Dork." Stiles chuckles and smiles at Kaiden.

"Okay, yeah, you teach me." Scott agrees, clearly not understanding what Yoda means.

"Yeah, I'll be your Yoda."

"Yeah, you be my Yoda." Scott says, a confuse expression on his face.

"Your Yoda I will be." Kaiden laughs at Stiles' terrible Yoda expression. He smiles and looks at Scott only to see Scott not laughing. "I said it backwards-

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, you know what? I definitely still hate you." Stiles gathers his things and grabs his bag. "You coming, Kai?"

"Yup."

"Uh-huh. Oh, yeah." Stiles says as he hands the apple to Kaiden and stands up. He grabs Scott's book and walks away, causing Kaiden and Scott to hurry after him.

Kaiden and Stiles go different ways than Scott and head into an empty classroom. "Clothes off." Stiles demands as he pulls his shirt off.

"You know if we get caught we're in big trouble."

"You know I haven't been with you in days, right?" Kaiden chuckles and throws his shirt off, but regrets it immediately when he sees Stiles' face.

"Have you been eating?" Stiles asks, running his fingers over Kaiden's ribs, which were clear under the thin skin that now makes him look hollow.

"Yeah."

"Bullshit, you're literally skin and bones."

"I..." Kaiden sighs and looks down at his feet. "I couldn't keep my food down. My wolf was trying to make me weak and teach me a lesson for leaving you."

"Kai, I can see your ribs." Kaiden shrugs, looking away from Stiles. "This is my fault."

"No it isn't." Kaiden looks at Stiles with a shake of his head.

"Yes it is." Stiles speaks stubbornly. "If I didn't almost cheat on you then we wouldn't have broken up and your wolf wouldn't be torturing you."

"But we're together again and my wolf isn't torturing me." Kaiden says, taking Stiles' hand in his and kissing the top of it. "You don't need to worry, Stiles." Stiles shakes his head and looks down at his watch.

"We have an hour before our next class."

"So..."

"So that gives me fifteen minutes to drive us to my place, fifteen or so minutes for me to get some food into you, and plenty of time to get back to the school before class."

"Stiles-

"No arguing." Stiles orders as he hands Kaiden's shirt to him. "Come on." Kaiden sighs and takes the shirt, slipping it back on, and grabbing his bag. "Let's get out of here." The two walk out of the school, heading to Stiles home.

"Are you really going to talk to your dad? I mean I'm Derek Hale's cousin, I doubt he'll be too happy with you telling him we're dating."

"It doesn't matter if he's happy." Stiles says, taking Kaiden's hand in his. "Because I'm happy." He smiles and leans over, giving Kaiden a quick kiss.

"Okay." Kaiden says with a small smile before they pull into Stiles' driveway only to see Stiles' dad's car in the driveway. "Uh..."

"I thought he'd be at work..." Stiles says, looking over at Kaiden. "Um... come on, the plan is still the same. We get some food into you and then go back to the school." Kaiden nods and the two leave their bags in the jeep before heading inside the house.

Stiles leads Kaiden into the kitchen where his dad is busy looking over files. "Hey, dad, what are you doing home?" Stiles asks, causing his dad to look up.

"I can say the same to you."

"Kaiden and I don't have class until forty five minutes from now and we thought we come here and get something to eat, the cafeteria food isn't great today." Stiles semi lied.

"You're Kaiden." The sheriff guesses, causing Kaiden to nod.

"Uh yes, Kaiden Hale, sir." The sheriff's eyebrow raise up and he gives Kaiden a once over.

"Hale? Any relation to Derek Hale." Kaiden swallows back his nervousness as he nods.

"Uh, yeah, he's my older cousin."

"You living with him?"

"Um, yeah, my sister and I are." Kaiden answers, his worry and nerves rising even more.

"Really-

"Dad, don't interrogate Kaiden, please." Stiles says as he starts making grilled cheese.

"I'm just trying to get to know your new friend."

"Boyfriend." Stiles corrects, causing his father to freeze in his spot and for Kaiden to pale. Here it comes. Kaiden once hooked up with one guy, who was closeted and he told his parents right afterwards. They blamed Kaiden and believed he seduced their son and made him think he was gay. Kaiden really didn't want that to happen again with Stiles.

"What?" His dad asks as he looks at his son, who's busy flipping the two grilled cheeses.

"I'm dating Kaiden." Stiles says. He's trying to act like it's no big deal, but Kaiden can hear his heart racing and feel all the crazy emotions he's feeling.

"I... I'm confused." His father finally says. Stiles sighs, turns the stove off, and faces his father.

"Dad, I'm bi." Kaiden really wishes he stayed home today.

"Bi?"

"Yes, I'm into girls AND guys." The sheriff looks at Kaiden, who looks ready to bolt at any minute. Anyone can see Kaiden is very uncomfortable about being here and very uncomfortable about the sheriff staring at him. Thankfully Kaiden's phone started ringing, giving him an excuse to leave the room.

"Whoever it is thank god for calling." Kaiden says quietly once in the living room.

"Bad day?" Derek guesses.

"Uh... not too bad, but it..." Kaiden glances into the kitchen where Stiles is finishing making the food and his dad is staring into space. "It's just not the best day. Why are you calling anyways?"

"Just checking in on you." Other words making sure Kaiden isn't sick still and slowly dying.

"I talked to Stiles." Kaiden starts as he fidgets with his sleeve. "He and I worked things out."

"So no more wolf torturing you?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay good." Kaiden bites his lip until it bleeds.

"So I'll go then..."

"Call me when you get out of school."

"Okay." He hangs up, wiping his bloody lip on his sleeve. He really needs to get out of that bad habit.

Kaiden walks into the kitchen just as Stiles puts the grilled cheeses on two plates. "Here." Stiles slides the plate over to Kaiden before sitting down at the dining table. Kaiden sits down across from him.

"Thanks." Kaiden bites into the warm cheesy bread as Stiles takes a sip of his milk. His father still hasn't said anything, but is just now watching them eat.

"So... who called you?" Stiles asks before taking another bite of his food.

"Derek." Kaiden can practically feel Stiles' father's eyes on him.

"Why?"

"He likes checking in once in awhile." Kaiden shrugs.

"We still have half an hour before we need to be back at the school, so we have plenty of time." Kaiden nods as he finishes his grilled cheese just before Stiles does.

"How long has this been going on?" Kaiden and Stiles both look over at the sheriff as he asks this.

"How long have I been bi or how long have I've been dating Kaiden?" Stiles asks.

"Both."

"I've been dating Kaiden for at least a week."

"And you being bi?"

"Way before I met Kaiden." Stiles says. "I've known I've been bi for awhile." The sheriff takes the information in as Kaiden gets up, taking the dishes, and bringing them to the sink.

"What about you Kaiden?" Kaiden turns and looks at the sheriff confused. "Are you... bi?"

"No, sir, I'm gay." Kaiden says. "I only like guys."

"How long have you known this?"

"Since I was at least ten." Kaiden answers smoothly. The sheriff nods looking at the two for a moment.

"We should head back to the school, dad, it's best if we get back before class." Stiles says as he stands up. "We need to hand our English papers in."

"Okay." The sheriff nods.

"Are you working late tonight?"

"No." He shakes his head. "I took today off, decided to work from home."

"Okay, well I thought Kaiden could come over for dinner, if you don't mind." Stiles says as Kaiden stands beside him.

"Uh no, it's... it's okay." The sheriff nods, still trying to wrap his head around his son dating a guy.

"Okay..." Stiles says before taking Kaiden's hand in his. "Well, we should go, but I'll be home later." Stiles says before leading Kaiden out of the kitchen. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah, that went better than I thought it would." He answers as they hope into the car. Kaiden frowns as he sees Stiles' hand shaking. "Better question, are you okay?" He takes Stiles' hands in his and holds them tightly. "You're shaking." Stiles looks at Kaiden with tearful eyes, causing Kaiden to pull him into his arms.

"I've never been so scared in my life." Kaiden sighs and holds Stiles close to him.

"You handled it great. It's okay now. It's over and you can breath again." Kaiden says, kissing Stiles' temple. Stiles sniffles and pulls away.

"Thanks Kaiden." Kaiden smiles and kisses Stiles before letting him go.

"You're welcome, now lets head back to the school."


	21. Eighteen

Kaiden rolls his eyes as walks out onto the lacrosse field with Scott and Stiles. "I'm only here because someone has to be able to stop you from doing anything bad if you wolf out." Kaiden says as he takes a seat on the bleachers on the second row, leaning back into the third row and putting his legs out on the first. "That and I have to make sure Stiles isn't ripped to shreds." Stiles gives Kaiden a look as he puts his lacrosse bag down.

"Okay, now..." He digs through the bag as he talks. "Ignoring Kaiden for a second." He says before pulling something out of his bag. "Put this on." He hands it over to Scott.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors for the track team?" Scott asks as he looks down at it.

"Yeah, I borrowed it." Kaiden snorted at this, causing Stiles to shoot him a glare.

"Stole it." Scott corrects.

"Temporarily misappropriated." Stiles fires back, causing Kaiden to laugh. "Kaiden, shut up." Stiles barks, causing Kaiden to only laugh more. "Erg," Stiles groans and looks at Scott. "Anyways, coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone when he jogs, and you're going to wear it for the rest of the day."

"Don't you need his phone in order to see it?" Kaiden asks once his laughing has secede.

"Isn't that coach's phone?" Scott asks, motioning to the phone in Stiles' hands.

"Seriously Stiles?" Kaiden asks. "You're such a clepto."

"That, I stole." Stiles nods.

"Why?" Scott laughs, looking at Kaiden with a grin.

"Alright, well, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, right?" Stiles asks, glancing at Scott then Kaiden.

"Yeah." Kaiden nods. "It does."

"When you're playing lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning to control it is tied to learning to control your heart rate." Kaiden raises an eyebrow at Stiles as he says this.

"Huh, my boyfriend's actually smart." Stiles glares at Kaiden as Scott snickers.

"Shut it, wolf." Stiles orders before turning back to Scott.

"So... Like the incredible hulk." Kaiden raises an eyebrow as Scott suddenly says this.

"Kind of like the incredible hulk, yeah." Scott shrugs.

"No, I'm like the incredible hulk." Kaiden groans and throws his head back.

"I'm surrounded by nerds." Stiles ignores Kaiden and gives a look to Scott.

"Would you shut up and put the strap on." Scott puts the strap on and Stiles duck tapes Scott's hands together.

"You know, I might actually enjoy spending my afternoon here." Kaiden says as he realizes what Stiles is trying to do.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott tells Kaiden.

"Alright." Stiles grabs his back and backs up, ignoring both Scott and Kaiden. "You ready?" He drops his bag down and picks up a ball and puts it in his lacrosse stick.

"No." Scott says honestly.

"Remember, don't get angry." Kaiden smiles and crosses his hands over his stomach, getting comfortable to watch this.

"I'm starting to think this is really a bad idea."

"Oh, relax Scott, I'll make sure Stiles doesn't go over board." Kaiden smiles, causing Scott to sigh.

"Something tells me your idea of over board is far worse than Stiles." Kaiden only smiles in reply. Kaiden starts to laugh as Stiles throws the ball right into Scott's thigh.

"Nope, this is defiantly going to be a fun free period." Kaiden says, causing Stiles laughs as he chucks another ball right into Scott's chest.

"Okay that one kind of hurt." Scott says, causing Kaiden to smile.

"Oh tough up Scott." Scott glares at Kaiden as Stiles prepares to throw another.

"Quiet. Remember, you're supposed to be thinking about your heart rate, alright." Stiles says before chucking another ball. "About staying calm."

"Stay calm." He says as he dodges the ball. "Staying calm. Staying totally calm." He starts hopping, causing Kaiden to laugh. "There's no balls flying at my face..." Scott gets hit right in the chest again. Kaiden laughs harder as Scott gets hit over and over again. "Son of a bitch!"

"You know what? I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles says as Kaiden struggles to breath from all the laughing he's doing. Stiles laughs seeing Kaiden enjoying this so much.

"Wonder why." Scott says as he glares at Kaiden.

"Ah, buh, buh. Don't get angry." Stiles interrupts.

"I'm not getting angry." He groans as balls after ball is thrown at him.

"Stop. Just wait. Wait, just hold on." Scott says as Kaiden finally got control of his laughing and has calm down. Scott groans as another ball is thrown at him, sending him to his knees. Kaiden's amusement is instantly gone as he sits up and forward.

Stiles picks up the phone and looks at Kaiden, who gets off the bleaches and makes his way over to Scott. "Hey, Scott, you okay? Stiles didn't hit you too hard did he?" Kaiden asks, knowing full well that there's one more heartbeat than there should be.

"Scott?" Stiles questions as Scott rips the duck tape away and grips the ground. Stiles goes to step forward, but Kaiden shakes his head.

Kaiden kneels down beside Scott and whispers quietly. "Breath, Scott, breath through the anger." Kaiden listens and soon hears the heart rate going down. "That's it, breath." Scott finally relaxes as Stiles walks over.

"Scott, you started to change?" Stiles says with a questioning tone.

"From anger." Scott says. "But it was more than that. It was like the angrier I got, the stronger I felt."

"So it is anger, then. Derek's right." Stiles says, causing Kaiden to nod.

"Yeah, Derek's normally is right when it comes to werewolf things, after all he's been a werewolf longer than Scott or me." Kaiden says.

"I can't be around Allison." Scott says, causing Kaiden to sigh.

"Yeah, you can't."

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asks, causing Kaiden to shake his head.

"Because she makes him weak." Stiles looks at Kaiden as he says this.

"What about me then?"

"I can control it, Stiles. Even with you I can wolf out and become stronger, Scott can't."

~Stiles' pov~

Stiles walks into the guys locker room with Scott and puts his things in his locker. "Alright, so you stay away from her for a few days. You can do that." Stiles says.

"But is it a few days or is it forever?" Scott asks in return.

"You know, this whole 'woman makes you weak' thing is a little too spartan warrior for me."

"Yeah, well you are dating a guy so..." Stiles ignores Scott's comment and continues.

"It's probably just apart of the learning process."

"Yeah, but you've seen Derek. I mean, the guy's totally alone. What if I can never be around her again?"

"Scott, look at Kaiden and I. Kaiden's dating me and he can still wolf out and be strong, he said so himself. It's just apart of some learning process, alright. Plus if you're not dead than that could be a good thing, not being with Allison I mean."

"I rather be dead." Stiles rolls his eyes at Scott's comment, but he does have to agree. He'd rather be dead too than to not be with Kaiden.

"Alright, you're not going to end up like Derek, alright? If anything you'll end up like Kaiden."

"What gay?" Stiles snorts.

"No, happy, with someone, and still totally a werewolf. We'll figure something out, okay?"

"Okay." Scott says.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Stiles says. "I have to get ready for dinner at my house with my boyfriend and father tonight. Yeah." He says sarcastically, causing Scott to laugh.

"Sounds wonderful." He sighs and grabs his bag. "Something smells terrible in here anyways."

"Really, in a boy's locker room? That doesn't make sense at all." Stiles says sarcastically.

"No, it's like something's rotting or dying." Scott says as the two walks out of the locker room.

~Kaiden's pov~

Kaiden walks into economics with Stiles as Scott sits down in a seat. "Let's go. Sit, sit, sit. We got a lot to cover today. Let's go."

"Hey, Stiles, sit behind me, dude." Scott whispers to Stiles, causing Stiles and Kaiden to look over. Kaiden sits down beside the seat behind Scott as Stiles tries to sit behind Scott, but Allison beats him to the spot.

"Hey." Stiles says as he steps away from the seat.

"Hey." Allison smiles. Stiles gives Scott a look that says 'sorry dude, can't do anything about it' and goes and sits in front of Kaiden and beside Scott.

"You tried." Kaiden says as he begins to massage his boyfriend's shoulders, causing the boy to sigh and lean into his touch. Scott gives them a jealous look, causing Kaiden to mouth 'sorry'.

"Hey." Allison says to Scott.

"Hey." Scott smiles back at her.

"I haven't seen you all day."

"Uh, yeah. I've been super busy with Kaiden and Stiles." Scott says, causing the boys to glance over him, Stiles with his mouth half open with a pleased smile, and Kaiden focused mostly on helping his boyfriend get the knots out of his shoulders.

"When are you gonna get your phone fixed? I feel like I'm totally disconnected from you." Allison says.

"Uh, soon. Real soon."

"I changed lab partners by the way."

"Oh, to who?"

"To you, dummy. I figured sense rumor has it Stiles and Kaiden are together..." The two look over at the two boys to see Stiles smiling lovingly at Kaiden as he massage's the boy's shoulders some more. "And clearly they are together I thought Kaiden wouldn't mind if I switched lab partners with him. Kaiden gets Stiles and I get you."

"Me? I mean are you sure? Stiles and Kaiden are probably not going to get any work done together."

"Yeah, this way I have an excuse to bring you home and study."

"Oh." Kaiden tries not to laugh as he hears Allison and Scott.

"You don't mind, do you?" Kaiden gives Scott a warning look, mouthing 'you better say no or there'll be hell'.

"I just... I don't want to bring your grade down." Kaiden rolls his eyes and finishes massaging his boyfriend's shoulders.

"Your friend's an idiot." He whispers into Stiles' ear.

"I know." Stiles says as he sits up.

"Well, I mean, maybe I can bring your grade up." Stiles rolls his eyes as Kaiden bites back a laugh. "Come to my place tonight. 8:30?"

"Tonight?" Scott asks.

"8:30."

"Let's settle down." Coach says as he slams his book down. "Let's start with a quick summary of last night's reading." People raise their hands and Kaiden tries not bring attention to himself.

"Did you do it?" Stiles whispers upon seeing the sheepish look on his boyfriend's face.

"I totally forgot." Kaiden bites his lip and shrugs. "Oops." Stiles snorts as he raises his hand.

"Greenberg, put your hand down. Everybody knows you did the reading." Coach says as he looks around the room. "How about, uh..." Kaiden sinks in his chair. "McCall." He lets out a sigh until he sees Scott's panicked look.

"Guess I'm not the only one who didn't do it." Kaiden whispers, causing Scott to nod.

"What?" Scott asks.

"The reading." Coach rests against his desk as he looks at Scott.

"Last night's reading?" Kaiden rolls his eyes.

"How about reading the Gettysberg Address?" Coach says sarcastically, causing the class to laugh.

"What?"

"That's sarcasm. Are you familiar with the term 'sarcasm', McCall?"

"He's such an ass." Kaiden mumbles as he rests his chin on his crossed arms on his desk.

"Very." He looks at Stiles, who shrugs with a smile.

"Did you do the reading or not?" Coach asks.

"Um... I think I forgot."

"Nice work, McCall." Coach says. "It's not like your averaging a D in this class."

"He's such an ass." Stiles nods at Kaiden's remark.

"Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D." He says as Scott nods. "How about you summarize the previous nights reading." Stiles looks at Kaiden with worry as Scott's heart rate begins to race. "No? How about the night's before that."

"Uh oh." Kaiden mumbles as he looks at Scott.

"How about you summarize anything in you've ever read in your entire life?"

"I.. uh..."

"No? A blog? How about... How about the back of a cereal box?"

"This isn't good." Kaiden whispers as he, Stiles, and Scott all begin to panic.

"No? How about the adult-only warning from your favorite website you visit every night?"

"Oh god, I can't watch." Kaiden mumbles as he buries his face into his arms. Stiles sinks into his chair as he too begins wishing he could just disappear.

"Anything?" He walks away from Scott. "Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall!" He says angrily. "Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everyone. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." Both Stiles and Kaiden sighs in relief as the heart monitor starts to go down.

"Alright, everybody else, Settle down." Kaiden eyes falls to where Scott has his hand in Allison's.

"Of course." Kaiden mumbles with a quiet groan. "Of course, I'm such an idiot." Stiles looks at Kaiden with confusion. "I'm seriously an idiot."

"She's your anchor." Kaiden says as the three of them walk out of class.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks as Stiles gives Kaiden a confused look.

"It's Allison, she's your anchor." Scott gives him a confused look.

"My anchor?"

"Every wolf has one, whether they are bitten or not. I thought you wouldn't be able to get one because you're bitten, but I was clearly wrong. An anchor is a thing or person that keeps you in control. It makes you stay human whenever you are in wolf form and wish to not loose control."

"He's right." Stiles says nodding. "Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon?" Stiles asks. "You were think about her right? About protecting her."

"Okay."

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field."

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back is what I'm trying to say, like an anchor as Kaiden calls it. Kaiden is right, she's your anchor, your pull to humanity."

"No, no, no, but it's not always true," Scott buts in. "Because literally every time I'm kissing her or touching her-"

"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know? Kaiden is the same way. Whenever we... well you know, his eyes glow and apart of his werewolf nature slips through." Kaiden rolls his eyes.

"Can you not talk about our sex life in front of Scott, please. And leave my glowing eyes out of it." Kaiden says, causing Stiles to smile.

"But I love your eyes, human and werewolf. They're so cool." Kaiden laughs and rolls his eyes.

"Why because they're two different colors?"

"Yeah, it's so cool." Kaiden laughs as Stiles looks at Scott.

"You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles asks, causing Kaiden to laugh.

Yeah, sorry, but you two are the ones who brought it up to begin with." Kaiden shrugs.

"True." He drapes his arm around Stiles' shoulders and holds him to his side.

"That's fine. Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay?" Stiles says. "I don't think she makes you weak, I think she actually gives you control. Kaiden, what's your anchor?" Stiles suddenly asks, causing his boyfriend's eyes to widen.

"Oh, uh, that's kind of personal."

"Oh please I've seen you naked, there's nothing more personal than that." Scott makes a face as Kaiden blushes. "Just tell me."

"My dad okay. It's my dad." Stiles frowns and looks guilty.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have pushed."

"It's fine." Kaiden says as he kisses his boyfriend's head. "I'm fine."

"Anyways, like Kaiden said it's because she's like an anchor." Stiles says, trying to get the attention off Kaiden.

"Because I love her."

"Exactly." Scott's eyes widen, causing Kaiden to laugh.

"Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you just said that." Stiles says with a roll of his eyes.

"I love her."

"That's great, now moving on-

"No, no, no, really, I think I'm totally in love with her."

"And that's beautiful. Now you know how Kaiden and I feel. Now before you go off and write a sonnet-

"Do you feel that way for Stiles?" Stiles huffs out a breath as Scott asks Kaiden this. Kaiden laughs and gives a nod.

"Yeah, I love Stiles."

"And Stiles-

"For crying out loud, yes I am in love with Kaiden and you're in love with Allison." Stiles suddenly yells, causing everyone to stare at them. Kaiden snickers as Scott blushes. "Can we just figure this out, please." Stile mutters, suddenly shy with people staring at him. "Because you obviously can't be around her all the time."

"Her memory will be enough to bring him back." Kaiden says. "I'm not around my father, but all I have to do is think about him and he brings me back.

"Okay..." Stiles smiles suddenly. "Oh, no... you're getting an idea aren't you?" Scott asks.

"Yeah." Stiles nods.

"Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?"

"Maybe." Stiles nods.

"Is this idea going to cause me physical pain?"

"Yeah, defiantly, come on." Stiles leads them out to the parking lot to a black truck.

"What are we doing?" Scott asks.

"You'll see. Hold on." Stiles turns and stands in front of Scott. "Stand right there. Do you have your keys?" He holds out his keys and Stiles smiles. "Perfect. Hold 'em up like so." Stiles positions his hand as Kaiden finally gets what he's trying to do.

"Stiles." Kaiden warns, but he just smiles.

"Now, whatever happens, just think about Allison. Try to find her voice like you did at the game." Kaiden backs up a good three feet and tries to look like he isn't up to anything. "Got it?" Scott nods. "Okay, just keep holding it right there." He says before going to the truck and keying it.

"Oh god." Kaiden mumbles as he steps further back until he is around the other side of the wall.

"Hey, hey, dude! What do you think you're doing to that truck, bro?" Kaiden shakes his head as Stiles yells this.

"What the hell!" A guy yells and Kaiden turns and watches as the guy starts beating on Scott along with the other guys. Kaiden winces in pain as he sees this.

"Stop it right now!" Their science teacher walks out, breaking up the fight. Scott rolls over onto his back and looks up. "What do you idiots think you're doing?" He asks as Kaiden keeps from being seen. Stiles smiles at Scott just before they are lead off for detention. Kaiden laughs and head for his car with a shake of his head.

"Idiot."


	22. Nineteen

AN: We need more Tala parts, so I added her into this.

Tala walks into the nursing home with her cousin, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. "Are you going to be okay?" Derek asks as he glances at her.

"It's time we get answers and it's time I see him again." She says as they walk down the hall to Peter Hale's room. She walks in a takes a deep breath before going and facing her father. Her father's burns are still there and still very hideous, but she forces herself to crouch down and take his hand in hers. "Hi, daddy." She smiles as she stares at him. "It's been a long time since I've seen you. You haven't changed at all. Got a few grey hairs, but still charming as always." She smiles, fighting back her emotions as Derek walks over and stands beside her.

He sits down on the bed, turning his uncle in order for him to face him. "I- we need your help." Derek says as Tala sits beside her cousin. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just..." Tala looks at her burned covered hands that are currently covered by her leather gloves and not looking at her unmoving father. "Just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" Still he doesn't move. "Someone killed Laura. Your niece. Laura. Whoever he is, he's an alpha now. But he's one without a pack. Which means he's not as strong."

"Daddy, we need you to help us. We need to find Laura's killer, daddy and we can't do it without you. Laura came to see you, we need to know why, daddy please." Tala begs as she begins to tear up. "Just help us please, daddy." She takes his hand in hers and squeezes. "I need you, daddy. I need my papa."

"I can take him, but I need to find him first. Look, if you know something, then just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire?" Derek asks.

"Derek, go easy on him, he's still might be comeotost." Tala says, but Derek ignores her.

"Just give me anything. Blink, raise a finger, just anything."

"Der-

"Say something!" Derek orders as he shakes his uncle.

"Derek, stop-

"Let him go." They turn to see a nurse walking in. "You think about six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response."

"You got a better method?"

"Patience." She says. "He'll respond if you give him the time."

"I don't have anymore time." He says before grabbing Tala's gloved covered hand and leading her out the door.

"You should have yelled at him, Derek. He didn't choose to be here." Tala says as she walks quickly to keep up with his long strides. He doesn't say anything, causing her to grow impatient. "You know whose fault this is Derek. I'm not saying I blame you, but don't you dare take out your mistakes on my father." Derek turns and glares at her.

"You saying this is my fault? That it was my fault the house burned down? That it's my fault your father is a fried carrot? You saying-

"No, Derek, you're saying it. You've been blaming yourself for six years. Six years Derek! It's time to get over it. You were just a kid, you didn't realize the consequences nor did you understand the Argents, now we do. It wasn't your fault, so you have to forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault Laura died, it's not your fault our family and home is gone, it's not your fault that I will never have my father speak to me nevermind walk me down the isle. It's not your fault, so don't take your guilt out on my father." Derek looks at her for a moment, letting his walls down, and showing his vulnerability. Tala steps forward and wraps her arms around him. He wraps his arms around his cousin and buries his face into her hair.

"I just want to make it right. Make them pay. I just want everything the way it used to be."

"I know you do and so do I, but that can't happen and getting revenge won't bring them all back." They pull apart and Derek sighs, his walls coming back up.

"We should head back, it's starting to snow." He says as he walks to his car. Tala goes to get in when she sees a piece of paper.

"Derek?" He grabs it, looks at, and looks around. "Derek, what is it?"

"Nothing, get in." She frowns, but get in nonetheless.

"Why won't you tell me what it is?" She asks as he starts the car.

"Because it's nothing. Just a parking ticket."

"That isn't a parking ticket. What is it?" He looks at her for a moment before holding the paper out. She takes it and sees the deer with spiral carved into it. The spiral signals vengeance and is their pack symbol.

"He did what?" Kaiden asks as he pulls his jeans on. "Okay, hold on, I'll be there soon. Just hold on Ta. I'll meet you there."

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks, still panting and red faced. "Are you seriously stopping? I was so close-

"I know. I'm sorry, baby." Kaiden kisses Stiles as he buckles his jeans up. "But I have to go."

"Kai? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, sorry. Tala just called, told me Derek just tried to kill Scott's boss. He has Scott's boss and Scott's supposed to meet him at the school parking lot in half an hour."

"Shit, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I really need to go."

"No, wait, you didn't drive here remember? I'll drive."

"Stiles-

"No, buts, we're in this together, remember?" Kaiden sighs and pulls his shirt on.

"Fine, get dressed." Stiles nod getting out of bed just as Scott opens the door.

"Jesus Christ- Dude put some clothes on." Kaiden laughs as Scott turns his back to them.

"Sorry, Scott, we weren't exactly expecting company." Kaiden says as Stiles pulls on some jeans. "Tala called, told me what Derek did."

"Yeah, I need Stiles-

"We already talked about it." Stiles interrupts. "I'm driving the both of you to the school. You can turn around now." Scott hesitantly turns around as Stiles sits down on his bed and pulls his shoes on.

"Did you-" Scott looks at Kaiden who shakes his head.

"No and neither did Tala. Derek dropped her off and went on his own to get your boss. Tala is meeting us at the school with Derek." Kaiden says. Stiles finishes his shoes and the three of them head out to the jeep and Scott climbs into the back.

"So were you two..."

"Yup." Stiles nods as he starts the car.

"And Tala..."

"Yup." Kaiden nods.

"And were you about to-"

"Uh huh." Stiles nods. "I was and yes I'm pissed." Kaiden rolls his eyes.

"I already told you I'd make it up to you."

"Oh you're going to even if I have to kill you for you to do so."

"If you killed me-

"Necrophilia, Kaiden, necrophilia." Kaiden makes a face as Stiles drives down the road.

"That's gross. Are you saying you'd do the act of it or that you are one." Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Obviously I'm being over dramatic, I wouldn't actually have sex with a dead body. The real thing is much better." Kaiden snorts with a shake of his head. "But I mean... half killing you could work to."

"Okay, you two really need to stop talking."

They arrive at the school and get out of the jeep. "This is a terrible idea." Stiles says to Scott, who told them what his plan was.

"Yeah, I know." Scott says.

"But we're still gonna do it?" Stiles asks.

"Can you think of something better?"

"Yeah, finishing my date with my boyfriend."

"Oh... how did that go?" Scott asks, causing Stiles to glare at him. "Perfect. My father was totally fine with me seeing Kaiden after I gave him to time to think about it. Kaiden and I had a wonderfully adorable date and then we were about to finish it with sex when you fucked up my life again with drama!" Scott winces and looks at Kaiden.

"Sorry." Kaiden shrugs.

"It's fine, I already finished. It was him-

"It's always me!" Stiles yells with a huff. "I'm always the one stuck with the short end of the stick."

"I can't help that you're smaller. It's genet-

"Okay, did not want to hear that." Scott says as he covers his ears, causing both guys to laugh. "Just make sure we can get inside." Scott tells Stiles, who nods and opens the back of his jeep just as Derek and Tala drive up. "He's here." Stiles pulls out bolt cutters.

"You guys know I could just... Nevermind." Kaiden sighs with a shake of his head.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asks as Tala and Derek get out.

"He's in the back." Derek says as they look into the back of the car.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles says sarcastically with a shake of his head.

"Wait. Hey. What are you doing?" Derek asks.

"Relax, Der, we'll be back." Kaiden says, walking up the steps two at a time.

"You said I was linked with the alpha." Scott says. "I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott says as he walks to the doors where Kaiden already broke the chains.

"Why didn't..." Stiles sighs and shakes his head. "We're idiots."

"I know, come on." Kaiden says as he leads them inside.

They head down the hall to the main office and walk inside. "Okay, one question. What are you gonna do if the alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asks as Kaiden looks around the office room.

"I hate this place." He mumbles.

"What school or the office."

"Both."

"We could always..." Kaiden gives Stiles a look. "Right, not the time." He turns to Scott waiting for his answer to his question.

"I don't know." Scott finally says.

"And what are you gonna do if he does show up?"

"I don't know."

"Good plan." Stiles says as he looks down at the speaker system.

"Alright, you said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?"

"Right, but if you bring him here, does that mean you're apart of his pack?"

"I hope not."

"Yeah me too." Kaiden frown and looks out the window as Stiles hands the speaker to Scott. "Alright, all you." Kaiden bursts out laughing as Scott gives a pathetic howl that sounds like a chiwawa's howl.

"Oh my god, that was pathetic." Kaiden laughs.

"That was howl, right?" Kaiden shakes his head.

"Not even close."

"Well, yeah technically." Stiles says.

"Scott." Kaiden sighs. "This is a howl." He lets his eyes glow their two colors and gave a quiet, but clear howl, which sends chills down Stiles' spine. "That's a howl. You have to let your wolf take over slightly, allow the howl to build from the inside and release. Try it." Kaiden says as he pushes the speaker closer. "One more try."

"What did my first one sound like to you?" Scott asks Stiles, causing him to close his eyes.

"Like a cat being choked to death, Scott." Kaiden chuckles as Scott looks defeated.

"What do I do? How am I supposed to this?"

"Just do as I told you, Scott." Kaiden says.

"Hey, hey," Stiles stands behind him and squeezes his shoulders. "You're calling the alpha. Alright? Be a man. A werewolf, not a teen wolf." Stiles says, causing Kaiden to chuckle. "Be a werewolf." Scott nods causing Stiles to let him go. "Do it." He steps back and rests his back against Kaiden's chest, Kaiden wraps his arms around Stiles as Scott nods."Okay." He holds the speaker tightly, closes his eyes, and lets out a loud growl like howl. It's so loudly it literally shakes everything, causing Kaiden's eyes to widen.

"Shit, Scott." They both turn to him. "We're so in trouble."


	23. Twenty

~This is more of a filler~

Kaiden whimpers as he lays in bed, clutching his pillow to his chest. "Kai, you need to eat." Derek whispers, sitting beside his cousin with a bowl of food. "I know it hurts, but you have to keep your strength up."

"It feels like my skin is too tight." Kaiden whimpers.

"It's your wolf needing to mate," Derek says.

"Why can't I call Stiles?"

"I told you already, Kai, the heat is dangerous, even more so than the full moon. You could kill Stiles. He's not a werewolf."

"But Derek," Kaiden whimpers as another pain shot through him. Derek rubs Kaiden's back, trying to comfort him in any way possible.

"Do you want me to lay with you?" Kaiden nods, causing Derek to place the bowl on the bedside table and slip his boots off. He lays down beside Kaiden, pulling him into his arms. "Just try to relax, Kaiden, try not to think about it." Kaiden nods against Derek and closes his eyes, trying to relax.

Kaiden squeezes his eyes shut as another wave of pain shoots through him. "Kaiden!" Kaiden's eyes open as he hears Stiles' voice.

"Why the hell is he here?" Derek grumbles as he gets back out of the bed. "Stay." He commands Kaiden before heading back out the door.

Kaiden curls up in the blankets, curling up in a ball, and trying to snap out of the pain. "If he's in pain then I want to help him." Kaiden's body relaxes ever the slightest as he hears Stiles' voice. "I don't care about the risks. I want to help Kaiden, Derek!"

Kaiden takes deep breaths, trying to relax as he hears steps coming towards his room. "Stiles-

"I don't care, Derek! I'm his mate and it's my job to be there for him. I can feel his pain! He needs me, Derek." The door to his room opens and footsteps walk towards the bed. "Kaiden?" Stiles sits down on the bed and lays down beside Kaiden. "You're okay, I'm here now." Stiles whispers, kissing Kaiden's forehead and causing the young wolf to sigh and relax against him. Stiles wraps his arms around him and hums softly, causing Kaiden to turn in order to face Stiles and curl up to him. "You're okay, Kai, you're okay." Stiles kisses Kaiden's forehead and pushes his hair off his forehead.

"Derek doesn't want you here, Stiles," Kaiden whispers. "Says I'll hurt you."

"I don't care." Stiles pushes Kaiden onto his back, causing him to look confused at Stiles. "And you need me." Stiles pulls his shirt over his head as Kaiden's eyes fall to his chest. "Just lay down and relax. I'll take care of you this time." Stiles kicks his jeans off and looks down at Kaiden. Kaiden's body temp rose to at least a hundred before Stiles had gotten here, causing Kaiden to have to be in only boxers. His entire body is covered in sweat as his body hummed with desire and lust.

"Stiles." Stiles undresses completely and pulls Kaiden's boxers off him.

"Just close your eyes and relax. Let your wolf submit this time and let me take care of you." Stiles lifts Kaiden's length up and slides down on it, closing his eyes as he is fully on. Kaiden's eyes roll into the back of his head as he bites his nails into Stiles' hips, but Stiles ignores the sharp pain and begins to ride Kaiden.

Kaiden opens his eyes, his eyes glowing brightly as he moves his hips in time of Stiles' movements. Stiles shivers as he sees Kaiden's eyes and rolls his hips, causing a growl to escape Kaiden. Stiles' simple movement seems to push Kaiden over the edge. Kaiden pushes Stiles down into the mattress, straddling him from behind and pushing back in. Stiles groans as Kaiden pushes out and pushes back in with great force. "Shit." Stiles groans as Kaiden pounds into him ruthlessly. The only sound in the room was skin slapping against skin, Kaiden's breathy growls, and Stiles throaty moans.

"Kaiden!" Stiles groans into the pillow as Kaiden bites into Stiles' mate mark, speeding up his thrusts and strength. Stiles screams Kaiden's name as he cums, but Kaiden continues pounding into Stiles with a ruthless and merciless power. Stiles has tears running down his face from the force of Kaiden's thrusts, but he is still moaning and enjoying the roughness.

Kaiden claws his nails down Stiles' back as he bites further into Kaiden and slams into him one final last time before cumming all inside him, filling him with his seed. Kaiden pulls out and collapses onto the bed, panting, and his eyes slowly drifting back to his normal color. Stiles lay stiffly in the bed, trying to roll over, but too weak to move. Kaiden closes his eyes before slowly opening them to look at Stiles. "Sti? Are you okay... I didn't hurt you too much did I?" Stiles shakes his head as he turns his face to look at Kaiden.

"No... Just..." Kaiden lifts his hand and wipes away the tears with a sorry and regretful face. "Kaiden," Stiles takes his hand and holds it. "I'm okay. It was a bit rough, but I'm okay." Kaiden leans over and licks Stiles' scratches on his back, trying to soothe the pain. When Kaiden pulls back he sees that the wounds have healed. Kaiden licks over the bite mark and it heals too. "What..."

"Must be the mate bond," Kaiden whispers before moving to Stiles' ass. He licks around Stiles' hole, trying to soothe the bruising that surrounds it from Kaiden's hard thrusts. His tongue slips into Stiles' ass, causing the boy to groan.

"Kaiden!" Kaiden moves his mouth over the hole and begins to suck and lick Stiles' hole. "Fuck." Kaiden fucks Stiles' hole, eating him whole. "Oh god, Kaiden. Erg!" Stiles groans as his body shake from the pleasure of Kaiden's talented tongue. As Kaiden's tongue hits Stiles' prostate, Stiles explodes. Kaiden smiles and pulls out, laying back down on the bed.

"I'm glad I made you feel better," Kaiden says as Stiles rolls over and stares at Kaiden.

"I so don't regret coming here. This is going to be a great day. You should really go into heat more."


	24. Twenty One

"I'm not dying at school." Stiles says as the four walk down the hall.

"We're not dying." Scott and Kaiden say together.

"Now all of you chill. We just need to figure a way out of this." Kaiden goes on to say.

"God, what is it even doing? What does he want?" Stiles asks.

"Me." Scott says. "Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Yeah, great. A psychotic werewolf who's into team work. That's-That's beautiful." Scott stops Stiles, causing the three to glance at Scott before looking where he is looking, outside the window.

"Shit, run!" Kaiden screams as they see the alpha run towards them on the roof. The four run as fast as they can down the hall as the alpha breaks through the window and ends up behind them. "Run! Run! Run!" Kaiden screams as it gets closer to them.

"Shit!" Tala yells as it almost claws her. They push open a set of doors and run into the room where the stairs are. The four run down the stairs as the alpha bursts through the door. They got through the next set of doors and continues running down the hall. They run through the basement before coming to another set of lockers and leaning against them.

They try to stay silent as the four listen for any sign of the alpha. They hear the growl of it and they all look at each other. Kaiden peaks around and his eyes widen as he comes back around and tries to be quiet. He has an obvious look of fear on his face that causes Stiles to give him a look. 'What?' he mouths.

'Go.' Kaiden mouths back. The four run down another hall.

"Alright, we have to do something." Stiles says.

"Like what?" Tala asks.

"I don't know. kill it, hurt it, inflict mental anguish on it, something." They jump as they hear glass shattering and the alpha's growl. They look down where the glass was heard and waited, but heard nothing more except a distant squeal of the door.

"Wait a minute..." Scott says as Stiles goes into his pocket for his keys.

"Shh, shh, shh." Kaiden whispers. Stiles lifts his keys, shakes them a bit and throws them down the hall before pulling the other three into the shadows. The alpha runs down the hall and the four quickly lock the alpha into the hall, which is the boiler room.

"The desk!" Stiles yells, motioning to the desk as the alpha bangs to try and get out. "The desk, come on." Kaiden and Scott move the table in front of the doors. The alpha tries to get out, but the desk prevents it.

"He can't..." Scott begins.

"Alright." Tala smiles as it tries hard to get out.

"Oh!" Stiles yells as the door bangs again. "Come on, get across." Stiles says to Tala and Scott, who are on the other side. "Come on!"

"What?" Scott asks. Tala moves first, climbing quickly and slightly over. Scott follows after her, just as quickly, but more loudly. "What are you doing?" Scott asks as Stiles tries to peak into the window.

"I just want to get a look at it."

"Are you crazy?" Kaiden asks.

"Look, it's trapped, okay?"

"Babe-" Kaiden starts, but Stiles rolls his eyes.

"Relax, it's not going to get out." He says as he goes to peak. He climbs onto the desk and uses the flashlight to look through the window. "Yeah, that's right, we got you-

"Shut up!" Scott hisses.

"No, I'm not scared of this thing."

"Stiles, in horror movies everyone who says that once they got a the monster or thing captured either dies or makes it angry enough to get out." Kaiden says just as the alpha punches the window, which is really just iron bars in a cut out of a square. Stiles scrambles off the table and wraps his arms around his boyfriend. "Not scared of you!" Stiles yells before holding tighter onto Kaiden. "Right, 'cause you're in there. And we're out here. You're not going any-" The sound of the ceiling breaking occurs causing Kaiden to glare down at Stiles.

"See, you mad it angry enough to try and escape. Good going." They watch as part of the ceiling in the room fall. They all look up above them as they realize what just happened. "Shit." Kaiden curses as they see the ceiling slowly caving down above them from where the alpha is. They watch one of the pieces from the ceiling fall, causing them to turn and scram. "This is your fault!"

"You're supposed to side with me!"

"We're not married! I have no obligation to side with you!"

"Will you both shut up and run!"

They walk through the basement when Kaiden stops. "Wait, do you hear that?" He asks.

"What the..." Tala frowns as she looks at Kaiden.

"Hear what?" Stiles asks as Scott listens.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." Scott tells Stiles.

"What?" Stiles asks.

"I know that ring." Kaiden raises an eyebrow before thinking something.

"Please tell me it's not Allison's." Kaiden says, but the only answer he got is a look from Scott.

"Shit." Tala mumbles as Stiles pulls out his phone.

"Stiles." Allison's voice says over the line.

"Where are you right now?" Stiles asks, looking at Scott with worry.

"Looking for you guys. Why weren't you at my place?"

"Where are you right now?" Stiles asks.

"On the first floor." Kaiden swallows as he grabs the phone.

"Allison we need to know where you are exactly. Are you home?"

"Kaiden? What are you-

"Just answer the question, Allison. Where are you?"

"The swimming pools." Allison says.

"Get to the lobby." Kaiden says. "Go now."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." The four rush up to the lobby and get inside just as Allison does.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott asks.

"Because you asked me to." Kaiden and Tala glanced at each other.

"I asked you to?" Scott questions.

"Something tells me it wasn't Scott who asked you here." Kaiden says. Allison pulls up the text and shows Scott.

"Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send me the message?"

"Scott hasn't got his phone replaced." Tala says.

"Because I didn't." Scott says.

"Alright, did you drive here?" Stiles asks.

"Jackson did."

"Jackson's here too?" Kaiden asks. "Shit, shit, shit." He curses as he runs his fingers through his hair. "This is far from good."

"And Lydia. What's going on? Who sent this text?" She asks as her phone begins to ring. Allison answers the phone. "Where are you?" They jump as Lydia and Jackson walk through the doors.

"Shit, shit, shit." Kaiden curses.

"Finally, can we go now?" Lydia asks as Kaiden grows paler and paler.

"Kaiden?" Stiles questions.

"This is all apart of the plan." They all look at Kaiden. "We need to get out of here right now." A heavy thud occurs above them, causing Stiles to grab Kaiden's hand.

"Kaiden?" Stiles questions.

"Run!" Kaiden yells as he pulls Stiles down the hall. They run down the hall, the alpha chasing after them, and push through another set of doors. "Shit, shit, shit."

"That's your word of the night?" Tala asks. Scott clicks the door locked.

"Help me get this in front of the door." Kaiden and Scott work together to move the desk in front of the door.

"Scott, wait, not here." Stiles says.

"Who was that?"

'Thank god they didn't see the alpha.' Kaiden thought as they back away from the door.

"Scott, wait, what was that?"

"It came through the ceiling." Lydia cries.

"Will you just help me?" Scott asks. "The chairs, stack the chairs." Scott and Kaiden move more things in front of the door.

"Guys, can we just wait a second. Guys listen to me." Stiles says, but he is being ignored. Tala turns and realizes just what Stiles is trying to say.

"Oh, no."

"Wait a second, you guys, just listen to-

"Guys! Stop and listen!" Tala yells, causing them to freeze. "Look!" She pointed behind her and Kaiden grows paler.

"Oh, no."

"Okay, nice work." Stiles finally says. "Really beautiful job, everyone. Now what should we do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" Stiles asks as he motions to the windows.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on because I am freaking out here. And I'd like to know why. Scott?" Kaiden glances at Stiles worried.

"Somebody killed the janitor." Stiles says. "Yeah the janitor is dead."

"What is he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asks.

"Wait, who killed him?" Jackson asks.

"No, no, no, no. This is supposed to be over. The mountain lion-

"Don't you get it there was no mountain lion." Jackson says, cutting Lydia off.

"Who was it? What does he want?" Allison asks. "What's happening? Scott!"

"I don't know. I-I-I just... if we go out there he's going to kill us."

"Us, he's going to kill us?" Lydia asks.

"Who?" Allison looks at Stiles. "Who is it?"

"It's Derek. Derek Hale." Kaiden and Tala both freeze as they look at Scott, both looking at him with shock, horror, and betrayal.

"Wait, Derek Hale killed the janitor."

"Are you sure?" Allison asks.

"I saw him." Scott says causing tears to roll down Tala's face. Stiles goes to touch Kaiden, but he flinches away.

"But the mountain lion?"

"No, Derek Hale killed them. Starting with his sister." Tala fights back a sob as she realizes what Scott is doing.

"Kaiden..." Stiles whispers, but he glares at Scott, moving farther and farther away from everyone with his sister.

"And the bus driver?"

"And the guy in the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now he's going to kill us too." Tala slides down the wall, Kaiden going and sitting beside her.

"We can't trust them anymore. None of them." She whispers. "This is the third time they tried something like this with Derek. The first being arresting him, the second almost letting him die, and now this..." Tala looks up at Kaiden. "I get Stiles is your mate, but we are family and it's because of your mate's best friend that our cousin is not only possibly dead, but now a killer."

"Call the cops." Jackson says after a long moment of silence.

"No." Stiles says.

"Wh-what do you mean no?"

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in Spanish? No. Look Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff department. Call him." Jackson barks.

"I'm calling." Lydia says as she grabs her phone.

"No, Lydia, will you just hold on a second." Allison and Jackson hold Stiles back. Stiles looks to Kaiden, but all he sees is betrayal just like before.

"Yes, we're at Beacon Hill high School." Lydia says. "We're trapped and we need you to-" She frowns as the person on the other line speaks. "But-" She looks down at her phone as the person hangs up. "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asks.

"She said they got a tip warning them that there was going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school. She said if I call again that they are going to have it traced and have me arrested."

"Okay, then call again." Allison says.

"No, they won't trace the call and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here."

"What the-What- What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" They all look at Scott.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asks.

"Because is he the one who sent her the text?" Lydia asks.

"No. I mean, I don't know." Kaiden shakes his head as he closes his eyes.

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asks.

"I don't know!" Scott yells.

"For fuck sake woman how on earth is Scott supposed to know? He barely knows Derek. Derek is just a stranger to him. Stop going to Scott for every fucking problem! He's not fucken God! He doesn't fucken know!" They all stare at Kaiden at his outburst. Kaiden closes his eyes, trying to calm his breathing and trying to relax, but he can't. He's panicking, scared, and needs help.

"Hey, Kai, Kai breath okay, breath." Stiles says, as he kneels in front of him. "Just breath, okay? Deep breaths in and out. Just relax, okay, hun, just relax." Stiles rests his hand on Kaiden's thigh, trying to bring some comfort to his boyfriend.

"Is he okay?" Lydia asks.

"He's having a panic attack." Tala says. "He used to get them all the time after the fire. Derek used to be the only one who could snap him out of it."

"Kaiden, you need to breath. You're going to pass out if you don't breath." Stiles says. "Just relax, okay? Everything is fine. Kaiden, come on, just breath with me." Stiles grabs Kaiden's hand, pressing it against his chest. "You feel me breathing? Copy me. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale." Kaiden closes his eyes trying to will himself to copy Stiles. "Just like that, deep even breaths. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. Just relax, okay? Just relax." Kaiden begins to breath normally again and Stiles sighs, resting his forehead against Kaiden. "Okay, just relax, okay? Scott and I are going to figure out what to do. Keep an eye on him Tala, make sure he doesn't start freaking out again." Stiles says before walking over to Scott and getting him farther away from everyone.

"It's okay, Kai, it's okay. Just breath, okay. It's all going to be okay." Tala whispers as she pulls Kaiden into her arms. She begins to hum softly, the same melody that her mother used to hum to the two of them as kids.

"Okay, ass heads." Kaiden opens his eyes and looks over at Jackson. "New plan. Stiles, calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and a decent aim. Are we good with that?"

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to, just call him." Scott says, causing Stiles to look at Kaiden, who is still pale and tired.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles whispers.

"Alright, give me the phone!" Jackson demands.

"Hey!" Tala says, defending her brother's mate when he can't. "Back off." Stiles turns and punches Jackson right in the nose.

"Jackson!" Allison gasps. "Are you okay?" Tala glares at Allison as she sees Allison run to Jackson's side. "Hey, you okay?" Tala gives Lydia a sympathy look as she sees the hurt and anger in Lydia's eyes.

"Dad, hey it's me." Stiles says as he calls his dad. "And it's your voicemail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now." Stiles says as banging on the door occurs. "We're at the school, dad, okay. We're at the school."

"Oh my god, oh my god." Lydia cries as she clings to Jackson. Tala helps Kaiden stand.

"Kaiden is too weak to run or fight. Panic attacks drain him of energy." Tala explains as Stiles helps Tala with Kaiden.

"The kitchen, the door outside the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles says.

"Which only goes up!" Jackson says.

"Up is better than here." Tala counters. As the door is about to break they make a break for the other door and to the stairs. Stiles and Tala help Kaiden run, but they can tell he's slowing down. "Come on, hun, just keep running. I know you're exhausted, but we have to keep running." They run up the stairs and down the hallway. They run into the science room, blocking the door with a stool. They all stay silent, panting and waiting. They hear a growl and once the footsteps are gone Scott turns to Jackson.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" Scott asks.

"Five. If someone squeezes onto somebody's lap."

"Five?" Allison asks. There were seven of them. That wouldn't work out. "I barely fit in the back."

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Stiles tells them.

"What about this?" Scott asks going over to a door. "This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

"That's a dead bolt." Stiles points out.

"The janitor has a key." Scott says.

"You mean his body has it?"

"Tala and I can get it. We can find it by his scent." Scott whispers to Stiles. "By blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredible terrible idea. What else you got?" Stiles asks in a sarcastic tone.

"We're getting the key." Scott walks over to Tala. "Did you hear or do you need me to explain?" He whispers to Tala, who shook her head.

"No, I got you." She stands up and glances at Stiles. "Keep an eye on my brother. If he is in any worst shape I will kill you." She says before following Scott towards the others.

"Are you serious?" Allison asks.

"Well, it's the best plan. Someone has to get the key from the janitor if we wanna get out of here. Tala is Derek's cousin. Going with her makes it a bit more safer because Derek has a soft spot for his cousins." Scott says.

"You can't go out there unarmed." Scott grabs some pointer thing, causing Tala to roll her eyes.

"Seriously, Scott? That's not going to stop my cousin."

"Well, it's better than nothing." Scott says, causing Allison to sigh.

"There's gotta be something else."

"There is." Lydia says, motioning to the bottles on the shelf.

"What are we gonna do?" Stiles asks. "Throw acid on him?"

"No. Like a fire bomb." She says. "In there is everything you need to make a self-igniting molotov cocktail."

"Self-igniting-" Stiles says slowly.

"Molotov cocktail." Everyone looks at Lydia in shock. "What? I read it somewhere." Tala rolls her eyes. Lydia tries playing dumb, but she's one of the smartest people in the room.

"We don't have a key to that either." Stiles sighs. Jackson rolls his eyes before breaking the glass with his arm.

Minutes later Lydia is making a molotov. "Jackson hand me the sulfuric acid." Lydia pours it in as everyone watches. She stirs it around before capping it and handing it to Scott.

"No. No. This is insane, you can't do this. You can't go out there." Allison says.

"We can't just sit here and wait for Stiles dad to have to check his messages." Scott argues back.

"You could die. Don't you get that?" Allison asks.

"Of course he gets it. He's not stupid." Tala defends.

"He's killed three people already."

"We're next." Scott says. Allison sighs. "Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, just stop." Allison says as Tala and Scott try to go to the door. "Do you remember-Do you remember when you told me you knew whether or not I was lying? That I had a tell." Scott nods as she says this. "So do you." Tala stays silent as Allison says this. "You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just-Just please-Please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please."

"Lock it behind us." Scott says.

"Scott... I can go." Tala says. "I can go alone."

"Tala-" Stiles tries, but Tala shakes her head. "I will be quicker on my own. Derek won't hurt me. I'm his cousin."

"He killed his sister." Lydia says.

"I'm not Laura." Tala says. "I'm not his big sister. I'm his baby cousin, the one person he opens up to. He won't hurt me, he never would."

"Tala, it's not safe out there on your own, you know this. I'm not letting you go alone and if Kaiden was up to it he'd say the same thing." Scott says. "You want Stiles to watch over Kaiden, but I know Kaiden would kill all of us if something happened to you. You're the only family he has left other than Derek. I'm coming with you." Allison pulls Scott towards her and kisses him.

Scott and Tala head out into the hallway, holding hands only for comfort. "You know, Scott. To be completely honest I never liked you and when you dropped my cousin's name I really wanted to kill you."

"I know and I'm sorry. He was the first person that came to my head. I'm really sorry." Scott says, causing Tala to look at him.

"Which is why I accept you. I'm not happy, but your best friend is my best friend's mate. I don't trust you, but I know I have to work with you, so let's get this over with, get out of here, and maybe find Derek." Tala says as they continue down the hall.

"Okay." They walk to the door of the stairwell and head down it as quietly as they can. They sneak back out and down the corridor, using their noses to track the body. They walk into the gym and walk behind the bleachers, trying to be as quiet as they can and find the body before the alpha. Their noses lead them to under the bleaches. They look around, trying to find the body when blood drips down onto Scott's cheek.

The two look up and see the body of the janitor hanging down from above them. Tala moves and goes to where his pocket is and begins to climb up in order to grab it. Neither talking, too afraid to speak. Tala stretches, trying to grab the keys as they jingle, and soon the bleachers are squeaking as if someone or something is moving them back and trying to crush everything beneath them. Tala grabs the keys just in time and drop down beside Scott. The two race out and get out just in time.

They turn and see the alpha heading right for them. "Come on." Scott whispers, wanting to throw the chemicals at the beast. "Come get me." The alpha runs at them and Scott throws the glass bottle at them, but it only breaks not explode.

"Oh no..." Tala whispers. "We did not get the right things."

"Run Tala!" Scott yells just as the thing grabs them by the ankle.

"No! Help!" Tala yells as she is dragged back with Scott before being thrown onto her back. The alpha goes and looks down at Tala and her fear pikes. The alpha gazes at her with no anger, violence, or evil. It gazes at her with almost sadness and love. This only makes Tala more scared. The alpha moves to Scott and the earlier expression is now replaced with the anger and violence. The alpha makes a very loud growl, causing it to echo throughout the entire school. Even more louder than Scott's, twice as loud even.

Tala and Scott groan as their wolves fight against them, trying to submit to the alpha. "Keep fighting it, Scott. He's trying to get us to submit!" Tala groans as she throws her head back in pain. "He's trying to bring our wolves out. Don't let him. Think of your anchor." Tala groans as she tries hard to think of Derek. The guy who has been like almost a big brother towards her and Kaiden. She thinks of his smile, his laugh, his comforting words. She thinks of everything she can to keep her body from submitting and letting her wolf out.

Her body goes limp and she blackes out, the last thing she sees is Scott walking out of the gym with glowing eyes.


	25. Twenty Two

"Tala, get up, come on." Tala groans as she opens her eyes and sees Derek lean down. "Come on, you gotta get up."

"Where's Scott?" Tala asks. "The alpha was-

"He's gone now. Scott and the others got out. Kaiden is with the sheriff and Stiles. I'm getting you home."

"Are they wondering where I am? What happened?"

"The alpha tried to get Scott to give into the anger, but Scott fought it back. The alpha left soon after and the sheriff showed up. Kaiden told the sheriff that you got out and were safe. He even fake a phone call. Said you were waiting for him at home. I'm going to get you home." Derek says as he carries her out. "You're going to be okay, Tala. I got you."

"I can't lose you Derek. I can't lose my Teddy Bear." Derek smiles and kisses her head, holding her tighter in his arms.

"You won't lady bug. I'm not going anywhere."

~Stiles' pov because this part is really funny and I can't just add Kaiden or Tala, so I put this part in as Stiles' pov~

It has only been a day since Allison 'took a break' with Scott, but Stiles can tell his best friend is hurting and needed comfort like Stiles had needed when Kaiden and him were broken up for that short time, so what better way to cheer up then being in the middle of nowhere and drunk. "We really shouldn't be out here, my mom is in a constant state of freak out from what happened at the school." Scott tells Stiles as the two climb up the hill.

"Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me." Stiles tells Scott as he quickly send a goodnight text to Kaiden, letting him know of his plans for the night.

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing out here?" Scott asks as they reach the top of the hill.

"Yes, when your best friend get's dumped-

"I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break." Scott says, trying to comfort himself.

"Alright, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break..." Stiles turns to Scott with a grin. "You get your best friend drunk." He holds up the bottle of whiskey and like that they spend their night drinking.

Scott is sitting on a rock, in total sour wolf mode, while Stiles is laying on the ground, the bottle half empty now. Stiles gives a sigh as he lays back down after taking a big gulp of the alcohol. "Dude, you know, she's just one, one girl. She isn't even your mate. You know out of so many other girls in the sea."

"Fish in the sea." Scott corrects.

"Fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls." Stiles says, his drunk mind not really processing things. "I love girls, but I love guys even more. You should try a guy. Maybe Danny." Stiles says. "Kaiden says you're more Danny's type." Scott shakes his head at Stiles as he listens to him babble. "I love guys a lot. Especially... Especially ones with black hair, mm and dark skin, oh and two different color eyes, that's so hot." Scott rolls his eyes.

"You mean like Kaiden."

"Exactly like Kaiden. How did you know I was talking about... about... Who was I talking about?" Stiles asks with a large grin on his face. Stiles doesn't answer, just stares at the fire with a frown. "Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink." Stiles says, hitting Scott's leg, and grabbing the bottle.

"I don't want anymore." Scott tells Stiles.

"You're not drunk?" Stiles asks after taking a swallow and laying back down.

"I'm not anything."

"Hey, maybe it's like... maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk. As a wolf. Am I drunk?"

"You're wasted."

"Yeah!" Stiles smiles. "Aw, come on, dude. I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I've been there with Kaiden. I know that as much as being broken up hurts being alone is way worse." Scott makes a face as Stiles says that. "That didn't make no sense." Stiles starts to laugh at his own drunken idiocy. "I need a drink." Stiles goes to grab the bottle, but someone else does.

"Well, look at the two little bitches getting their drink on." Some guys says as Stiles and Scott look at them.

"Give it back." Scott orders.

"What's that, little man?" The man asks.

"I think he wants a drink." The other says.

"I want the bottle." Scott says.

"Scott, maybe we should just go." Stiles says.

"You brought me here to get drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet." The first guy scoffs as he takes a sip from the bottle, causing Scott to get up from his seat. "Give me the bottle." Scott orders. When the man shakes his hand Scott's eyes begin to glow. "Give me the bottle of jack." Scott orders once more.

"Scott?" Stiles questions, beginning to sober up. The man hands the bottle over and Scott grabs it, throwing it against a tree before Stiles and him start back down the mountain. "Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup." Stiles says. "Or 'cause tomorrow is the full moon." Scott opens the jeep door for Stiles. "Going home now, yeah?" Scott nods and Stiles falls back into the seat.

Kaiden sits on the steps of the school, waiting for Stiles to show up. Last night Stiles called him drunk, it was funny, but Kaiden is also a bit concern with Stiles getting drunk. "Hey." Kaiden looks up as Stiles walks over and stands between Kaiden's legs. "So... about last night... My dad told me I called you."

"You don't remember?"

"Uh... I remember everything up to Scott dropping me off at home." Kaiden frowns and looks up at his boyfriend.

"Why did you get so wasted anyways?"

"Scott. I was trying to cheer him up with drinking, but Scott can't get wasted."

"If you had called me before you got drunk I would have told you that."

"Yeah..." Stiles rubs the back of his neck as he looks at his boyfriend's two different color eyes. "What did I say to you last night?"

"Something along the lines of wanting to suck me." Stiles face explodes into red as Kaiden says it with a grin.

"You're lying."

"Sorry, Sti, you said that." He stands up, grabbing his bag and looking down at Stiles. "Although... I wouldn't mind, but I prefer you sober rather than drunk when you're blowing me." Stiles covers his face with his hands and groans.

"Please, stop, I'm already embarrassed enough." Kaiden laughs and wraps an arm around his boyfriend before leading him up the steps.

"Well... I mean... You make it so easy." Stiles glares at him as they reach the doors only to find Stiles' dad there.

"Kaiden, how you doing?" Stiles' dad asks, causing Kaiden to look at him.

"Alright."

"Did your cousin call you or anything yet?"

"Dad-" Stiles starts, but Kaiden cuts him off.

"No, sir. Tala and I haven't seen Derek since the night at the school."

"And how's Tala?"

"She's upset with everything, but she's going to be okay. She's taking today off, but she should be back to school tomorrow."

"That's good." Kaiden nods as Stiles frowns.

"We have to get to class, dad." Stiles says.

"Right, sorry, just checking in. If you ever need a place to stay, Kaiden-

"Thank you, sir, but I'm okay. My sister and I can handle ourselves. Hales are often very good with being independent." Stiles' dad nods as Kaiden leads Stiles into the school.

"Have you heard from Derek?"

"Nope. Tala said he brought her home, but didn't say much. Left right after dropping her off. we haven't heard anything else from him." The two are at their lockers when they see Stiles' father in a meeting with the other cops and the principle. "Come on, we're going to be late to class." Kaiden says, but Stiles shakes his head.

"I need to talk to my dad." Kaiden glances over and nods.

"Okay, well, we can both be late then." The two move and sit by the office as the bell rings and everyone heads to class. They sit for a long moment in silence before his dad starts out the office. He says something quiet before seeing Kaiden and Stiles.

"Give me a second with my son." The sheriff says as he starts over to the two boys, who both stand at his approach. "Twice in one morning." He says as he crosses his arms. "Don't you have a test to get to? Both of you?"

"What's going on? Did you find Derek yet?" Stiles asks.

"I'm working on it." The sheriff says. "You go take your test, both of you." Kaiden glances at Stiles as the sheriff says that.

"Alright, dad, listen to me-

"Go."

"This is really important, you have to be careful tonight, okay? Especially tonight." Kaiden frowns as Stiles says this. This is the reason Stiles needed to talk to his dad.

"Stiles, I'm always careful." Kaiden looks at his feet, suddenly uncomfortable with this family situation.

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay? At least not like this."

"I know, which is why I brought in people who have. State detective." Kaiden frowns as he looks at the state detective. "Go take your test." Stiles sighs and he and Kaiden start down the hall.

Kaiden stops by the glass cabinet of past sports stars with trophies. "Kai?" Kaiden frowns as he looks at the statue. "Peter Hale, best offense player. Is that your dad?"

"Yeah, back in high school. He used to be on the basketball team. He was one of the best players. My mom had been a cheerleader at the time. That was when our school was big on basketball and had cheerleaders." Kaiden says. "Mom and Dad started dating back in their Freshman year. He found out she was his mate after they had a huge argument. Mom never backed down from a fight and she was every bit like a Hale. Dad used to love getting her all worked up. One day he did and their eyes met and that was it. He found out she was his mate and he was hers. She had been a member of the other pack that resided in Beacon Hill. That is until her back got wiped out like ours by the Argents."

"Kai..." Stiles didn't know what to say. This is more than Kaiden usually said about his family.

"That was my mom." He pointed to another trophy, which was for the head cheerleaders. "My mom got head cheerleader in her sophomore year, one of the youngest head cheerleaders in history. Dad told me she was so happy to learn that she was having a girl and a boy. Her and dad used to joke that I'd be the star basketball player and Tala would be the head cheerleader just like them, but that was before the fire... now... now everything is different." Kaiden shakes his head and steps away from the cabinet. "Come on, we're already late as it is."

Stiles and Kaiden sit in their Chemistry classroom as Scott comes in. He tries to talk to Allison, but Mr. Harris tells Scott to go take a seat. "You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now by simply writing your name on the cover of the blue book." Kaiden and Stiles both do this before forgetting. "However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I'll be left again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher." Kaiden bites back a smile as he listens to Mr. Harris. Out of all the teachers Mr. Harris happens to be his favorite. For some reason Mr. Harris is always nicer to him than others and Chemistry has always been Kaiden's best subject. "So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin."

Kaiden sighs and opens the book and begins reading answers. He skims through the first page with ease, all the questions very easy in his mind, and begins the next page. Kaiden rests his head on his arm as he breezes through the pages one after another. "Mr. McCall?" Kaiden raises his head and watches as Scott runs out of the room. "Mr. Stilenski." Kaiden frowns as he watches his boyfriend run out. Kaiden rolls his eyes and goes back to his work. He knows Stiles and Scott can handle whatever problem there is, so he goes back to taking his test.

Stiles and Scott don't show up for the rest of class and Kaiden hands his test in early too. "Can I go make sure they're not getting themselves in trouble?" Kaiden asks as he hands the test in. "I mean, I have nothing better to do."

"Very well." Kaiden grabs his bag and Stiles before heading out of the room.

He walks around the school before finding Scott and Stiles in the locker room. "So... Harris is going to kill you." Kaiden says, throwing the bag at Stiles.

"Yeah, we figured, which is why we're waiting until the bell to get our things, but now we don't have to, thanks." Stiles says with a smile.

"Yup, so what happened?"

"Panic attack." Scott sighs.

"Damn, I hate those." Kaiden says with a frown. "So... how are you doing with the full moon?"

"I got to stay locked up." Kaiden frowns as Scott says that. "I got to do something because..."

"He's afraid of killing someone." Stiles tells him.

"Yeah, that does happen on full moons to people." Kaiden agrees with Scott.

"Did it ever happen to you?" Scott asks, causing Kaiden to frown.

"A year before the fire, my family thought I had learned control and could be trusted on full moons. That night I killed an innocent person. I would have killed the entire family if my dad hadn't found me. I don't remember anything from that night, but Tala does. She had always had better control than I did. She remembered the entire night and she remembered trying to stop me, but even though she has better control she isn't as strong as I am. Only my dad was able to stop me. The entire family knew who I was and... and that meant our family were at risk so..."

"So you had no choice, but to kill the rest of them." Stiles whispers.

"My dad did. Said he had to in order to keep me and the family safe, but... I still hate knowing that I caused it." Kaiden looks at Scott at this moment. "It's better for all of us if you stay locked up with heavy duty chains because trust if you get out you'll regret what happens afterwards for the rest of your life.


	26. Twenty Three

~The episode Lunatic, the 8th episode, is kind of like a filler and so I figured I'd just skip it or just sum it basically up.~

Kaiden walks down the stairs of the Hale house basement. "I hate this place." Kaiden mumbles.

"Yeah, but you on full moons is still pretty ify, so we're locking you up just in case."

"And I get that, but do we really need to be in the basement?"

"Only place with strong chains and enough room, while also being sound proof."

"That's because this is where we used to lock the younger wolves up when the family was still alive and big." Tala looks at Kaiden and sighs.

"Just please do this, for me. Derek's not here to keep you calm, so we have to resort to this."

"Yeah, I know. Alright, chain me up." Tala nods and she hooks Kaiden up to the wall where the chains dangled down. He sighs as two chain cuffs each wrap around his wrists and ankles, while a good amount of chains wrap around his waist.

"Now just close your eyes and try to get comfortable." Kaiden rolls his eyes.

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one chained up."

"I have been control."

Around ten Tala comes back down the stairs. "Derek just called. He says Scott's in trouble." Kaiden looks up at Tala's words.

"And Stiles?"

"Not with Scott, but don't worry I called Stiles, he's fine. Tells me Scott escaped."

"Get me out."

"Already on it." Tala helps Kaiden out of the chains and the two hurry out of the Hale house. "He sent me the address, he thinks this is where Scott will end up because that's where Allison is with Jackson."

"With Jackson?" Tala nods as they run through the woods.

"I know, my thought exactly. Scott's going to kill Jackson." It takes them only ten minutes to get where they're supposed to, both extremely fast due to the full moon.

"Shit." Kaiden says as he sees Derek and Scott fighting.

"Let them fight it out. Only Derek will break Scott free from the full moon's compulsion." Derek grabs Scott, growling in his face before letting him go. Scott scrambles back, staring at Derek with more calm. Kaiden and Tala start down the hill.

"What's happening to me?" Scott asks as Tala and Kaiden go and stand on either side of Derek.

"Exactly what he wants to happen."

Derek gets Scott to his car and helps him in as Tala steps up to him. "You could have called before tonight." Derek sighs and looks at Tala and Kaiden.

"I was trying to figure out why Laura was here. Figure out why she was here then we figure out why the alpha killed her."

"Any luck?" Kaiden asks, but Derek shakes his head.

"Not much."

"I'm just happy you're okay." Tala hugs Derek, taking a deep breath of his scent. "I was so scared."

"I know, I'm sorry." Derek whispers, wrapping his arms around his cousin. "It'll be okay."

"Whoa, Derek being sensitive, sweet, and apologetic. I like it. Almost like old Derek is back." Kaiden says, causing Derek to look at him. "Does that mean I get a hug too?" Derek rolls his eyes and lifts an arm out, signaling for Kaiden to shut up and get over there. Kaiden smiles and walks up to Derek, wrapping an arm around his older cousin. "I missed you too Der, it's been strange not having you. Please don't go get yourself almost killed again." Derek chuckles as he wraps his arms around his cousins.

"Promise."

With the help of Derek, Kaiden manages to get Scott up to Scott's bedroom and onto his bed. Derek looks at Scott for a moment before going to leave. "Wait." Scott says, causing Derek and his cousins to turn and look at Scott. "I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" Kaiden glances at Derek as Scott asks this. There has never been a cure that Kaiden knew about.

"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true."

"Well, what is it?" Scott asks.

"You have to kill the one that bit you."

"Kill the alpha?" Derek nods and Kaiden can see Scott freaking out.

"Scott, if you help me find him, I'll help you kill him.

"I swear I should have been driving." Kaiden says as he looks behind him and at the hunter behind them.

"Scott, honestly, Derek will kill you if you put a dent in his car." Tala says.

"Don't you know how to drive, drive faster!" Kaiden yells.

"Hey, Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase." Stiles says.

"If I go faster, I'll kill us." Scott says.

"Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us!" Kaiden groans and throws his head back.

"Okay, Scott move!" Tala yells.

"What?" Scott gasps. Tala climbs onto his lap, moving his foot with hers and taking over.

"Move." Scott climbs out of the driver seat and allow Tala to settle in it. "Now let the pro handle this." Tala puts it in another gear and goes even faster.

"Thank god, Tala's driving." Kaiden says.

"They're gone." Stiles says, causing Kaiden to frown.

"I wouldn't be absolutely sure, Stiles, they wouldn't just give up." Kaiden says as Scott looks at him. "Switch with me." Scott says.

"What-

"Now Stiles." Stiles rolls his eyes and climb in back as Scott climbs in front. Stiles sighs and puts his walkie talkie on.

"All units suspect is on foot. Heading into the iron works."

"Got it." Tala says as she makes a hard right and pulls into the building.

"Whoa!" Kaiden says, flying in the back seat. "Easy, T, don't over do it." Scott opens the door as they pull up to Derek.

"Get in!" Scott yells as he moves into the back.

"Erg! There's no room." Kaiden groans.

"Then have Stiles sit on your lap or something." Kaiden makes a face as Derek gets in. The gun firing at the car before Tala starts off again.

"This is why I suggested my car because it's bigger." Tala says.

"Yeah, but we needed Derek's car for the illusion." Kaiden argues back.

"What part of laying low, don't you understand?" Scott asks.

"Damn it!" Derek yells. "I had him!"

"Who, the alpha?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, he was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up."

"Oh, hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles defends, causing his boyfriend to pull him back.

"Stiles, shut up." Kaiden says.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state." Derek barks.

"Can we seriously get past that?" Scott asks.

"You made him a murderer!" Tala yelled.

"I made a dumb ass mistake, I get it!" Scott yells back.

"Alright!" Stiles yells. "How did you find him?" Derek doesn't answer, only scoffs at Stiles.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, both of us." Derek gives Stiles a look, causing him to slip back against Kaiden. "Or just him." Stiles mumbles. "I'll be back here."

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris." Stiles jumps forward again.

"Our chemistry teacher?"

"Why him?" Scott asks.

"I don't know yet." Derek admits.

"What's the second?" Scott asks.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek says as he unfolds a piece of paper. Kaiden's eyes widen as Tala groans. Stiles makes a face and Scott leans his head back with a sigh. "What? You know what this is?" Derek asks.

"Allison." Kaiden says.

"I've seen it on a necklace." Scott admits.

"Yeah on Allison." Tala barks.

"You have to get that necklace." Derek says as we arrive at the Hale house.

"I know." Scott says as they all climb out.

"Look we'll help you tomorrow at school, just... just get some sleep." Kaiden says.

"I know I am." Tala and Derek head inside as Kaiden glances at Stiles.

"Uh, right... I'm going to go wait in the jeep." Scott mumbles before walking away.

"So... you think tonight..."

"It's been a long night, Stiles, maybe tomorrow night." Stiles nods as Kaiden leans down and kisses him. "Get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay, night."

"Night, I love you." Stiles smiles and kisses Kaiden once more.

"I love you too." Kaiden watches Stiles as he walks over to his jeep. Stiles turns back around, giving a smile and a wave. Kaiden waves back before heading up the steps of the Hale house and heading inside.

"Erg, I'm ready to sleep for an eternity." Kaiden mumbles.

"Yeah, I can't wait until this alpha thing is over and we can go back to Virginia. I miss all our friends." Tala says as she starts up the stairs, while Kaiden freezes on the spot.

"Virginia?" Kaiden questions.

"Yeah, we are moving back afterwards, right? Derek?" Tala asks.

"Derek, we can't... Stiles..."

"Mystic Falls is our new home, Kai. Bonnie, Caroline, Stephan, Damon, all our friends are there."

"But my mate is here. Derek?"

"But our life is in Mystic Falls. Derek?"

"Enough! Both of you. We can figure out our moving plans after the alpha. For now go upstairs and get some sleep. Tomorrow you are going to school and we're going to do what we always do." Derek says. "Now go to bed. You're giving me headaches."

"You're being selfish." Derek groans as Tala starts again.

"I'm being selfish?! My mate is here Tala! Not in fucken Virginia! Our friends are a grade higher than us, it doesn't matter if we move back because like always they're going to busy for us."

"Shut up!" Tala yells.

"No! It's time you grow up Tala! Our family is fucken dead! All of them! Virginia is not our fucken home! This is! Beacon Hills has always been our home and no matter how much you try to run from your past it's not letting you go! You got to get fucken over it! Mom's dead, Tala and she's never coming back! Moving to Virginia is not going to make your burns go away or the nightmares disappear!" The entire room falls silent at Kaiden's outburst.

"Just because you found your mate and are happy doesn't me the rest of us are. How about you go move in with Stiles, the rest of us are heading to Virginia with or without you and if Derek doesn't want to go then I'll just move in with Bonnie or Caroline. Know this, Kaiden, whatever happens when this is all over, I'm leaving."


	27. Twenty Four

~This is more of a filler~

Kaiden whimpers as he lays in bed, clutching his pillow to his chest. "Kai, you need to eat." Derek whispers, sitting beside his cousin with a bowl of food. "I know it hurts, but you have to keep your strength up."

"It feels like my skin is too tight." Kaiden whimpers.

"It's your wolf needing to mate," Derek says.

"Why can't I call Stiles?"

"I told you already, Kai, the heat is dangerous, even more so than the full moon. You could kill Stiles. He's not a werewolf."

"But Derek," Kaiden whimpers as another pain shot through him. Derek rubs Kaiden's back, trying to comfort him in any way possible.

"Do you want me to lay with you?" Kaiden nods, causing Derek to place the bowl on the bedside table and slip his boots off. He lays down beside Kaiden, pulling him into his arms. "Just try to relax, Kaiden, try not to think about it." Kaiden nods against Derek and closes his eyes, trying to relax.

Kaiden squeezes his eyes shut as another wave of pain shoots through him. "Kaiden!" Kaiden's eyes open as he hears Stiles' voice.

"Why the hell is he here?" Derek grumbles as he gets back out of the bed. "Stay." He commands Kaiden before heading back out the door.

Kaiden curls up in the blankets, curling up in a ball, and trying to snap out of the pain. "If he's in pain then I want to help him." Kaiden's body relaxes ever the slightest as he hears Stiles' voice. "I don't care about the risks. I want to help Kaiden, Derek!"

Kaiden takes deep breaths, trying to relax as he hears steps coming towards his room. "Stiles-

"I don't care, Derek! I'm his mate and it's my job to be there for him. I can feel his pain! He needs me, Derek." The door to his room opens and footsteps walk towards the bed. "Kaiden?" Stiles sits down on the bed and lays down beside Kaiden. "You're okay, I'm here now." Stiles whispers, kissing Kaiden's forehead and causing the young wolf to sigh and relax against him. Stiles wraps his arms around him and hums softly, causing Kaiden to turn in order to face Stiles and curl up to him. "You're okay, Kai, you're okay." Stiles kisses Kaiden's forehead and pushes his hair off his forehead.

"Derek doesn't want you here, Stiles," Kaiden whispers. "Says I'll hurt you."

"I don't care." Stiles pushes Kaiden onto his back, causing him to look confused at Stiles. "And you need me." Stiles pulls his shirt over his head as Kaiden's eyes fall to his chest. "Just lay down and relax. I'll take care of you this time." Stiles kicks his jeans off and looks down at Kaiden. Kaiden's body temp rose to at least a hundred before Stiles had gotten here, causing Kaiden to have to be in only boxers. His entire body is covered in sweat as his body hummed with desire and lust.

"Stiles." Stiles undresses completely and pulls Kaiden's boxers off him.

"Just close your eyes and relax. Let your wolf submit this time and let me take care of you." Stiles lifts Kaiden's length up and slides down on it, closing his eyes as he is fully on. Kaiden's eyes roll into the back of his head as he bites his nails into Stiles' hips, but Stiles ignores the sharp pain and begins to ride Kaiden.

Kaiden opens his eyes, his eyes glowing brightly as he moves his hips in time of Stiles' movements. Stiles shivers as he sees Kaiden's eyes and rolls his hips, causing a growl to escape Kaiden. Stiles' simple movement seems to push Kaiden over the edge. Kaiden pushes Stiles down into the mattress, straddling him from behind and pushing back in. Stiles groans as Kaiden pushes out and pushes back in with great force. "Shit." Stiles groans as Kaiden pounds into him ruthlessly. The only sound in the room was skin slapping against skin, Kaiden's breathy growls, and Stiles throaty moans.

"Kaiden!" Stiles groans into the pillow as Kaiden bites into Stiles' mate mark, speeding up his thrusts and strength. Stiles screams Kaiden's name as he cums, but Kaiden continues pounding into Stiles with a ruthless and merciless power. Stiles has tears running down his face from the force of Kaiden's thrusts, but he is still moaning and enjoying the roughness.

Kaiden claws his nails down Stiles' back as he bites further into Kaiden and slams into him one final last time before cumming all inside him, filling him with his seed. Kaiden pulls out and collapses onto the bed, panting, and his eyes slowly drifting back to his normal color. Stiles lay stiffly in the bed, trying to roll over, but too weak to move. Kaiden closes his eyes before slowly opening them to look at Stiles. "Sti? Are you okay... I didn't hurt you too much did I?" Stiles shakes his head as he turns his face to look at Kaiden.

"No... Just..." Kaiden lifts his hand and wipes away the tears with a sorry and regretful face. "Kaiden," Stiles takes his hand and holds it. "I'm okay. It was a bit rough, but I'm okay." Kaiden leans over and licks Stiles' scratches on his back, trying to soothe the pain. When Kaiden pulls back he sees that the wounds have healed. Kaiden licks over the bite mark and it heals too. "What..."

"Must be the mate bond," Kaiden whispers before moving to Stiles' ass. He licks around Stiles' hole, trying to soothe the bruising that surrounds it from Kaiden's hard thrusts. His tongue slips into Stiles' ass, causing the boy to groan.

"Kaiden!" Kaiden moves his mouth over the hole and begins to suck and lick Stiles' hole. "Fuck." Kaiden fucks Stiles' hole, eating him whole. "Oh god, Kaiden. Erg!" Stiles groans as his body shake from the pleasure of Kaiden's talented tongue. As Kaiden's tongue hits Stiles' prostate, Stiles explodes. Kaiden smiles and pulls out, laying back down on the bed.

"I'm glad I made you feel better," Kaiden says as Stiles rolls over and stares at Kaiden.

"I so don't regret coming here. This is going to be a great day. You should really go into heat more."


	28. Twenty Five

Kaiden pulls up to the school and hops out of his car with Tala as he sees Stiles. "Hey," Kaiden calls, catching up to his boyfriend.

"Hey, Kai." Stiles kisses Kaiden before taking Kaiden's arm and wrapping it around himself. Stiles wraps his own arm and Kaiden, trying to cuddle with Kaiden and be as close as he can be to him as they walked to the school. Scott smiles slightly at the two as Tala catches up.

"Hey, Scott." Tala greets. "Stiles."

"Hey." Stiles nods to her before going and giving his boyfriend's neck kisses. Scott gives Tala a smile.

"Hey, Tala. So... This is going to impossible you know." Scott tells Scott as he opens the doors.

"Just ask her if we can borrow it," Stiles says, causing Kaiden to glance down at him.

"Stiles, that's a stupid idea."

"How?" Scott says, giving Stiles a look.

"Well, we're doomed. Derek should not have given this job to you two." Scott gives Tala a look, causing her to smile innocently at him. Scott chuckles and turns to Stiles.

"It's easy, just say, 'Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there is anything on it or in it that can lead me to an alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?'" Scott, Tala, and Kaiden give Stiles a look. "What?"

"Out of everyone, I got stuck with the idiot," Kaiden says, causing Stiles to pout.

"You're not helping." Scott snaps.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Stiles asks.

"She won't talk to me." Scott snaps. "What if she only takes it off in the shower or something."

"Oh." Stiles rolls his eyes at Kaiden before looking at Scott.

"That's why you ease- That's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times and then you ask for the necklace." Stiles says, hitting Scott in the chest.

"Yeah... that could work." Kaiden agrees as he moves his arm off Stiles.

"What..." Stiles pouts at Kaiden as he moves slightly away.

"My arm is starting to hurt, Stiles." He takes Stiles' hand and laces it with his own.

"You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?" Tala accuses.

"Yeah." Tala rolls her eyes and glances at Kaiden.

"Maybe I'll be like you and turn gay." Kaiden snorts and shakes his head at his sister.

"Yeah, you wouldn't make it a day. You love abs too much." She giggles and looks at Scott again.

"Alright, stay focus, okay?" Stiles says, placing a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Get the necklace, get the alpha, get cured, get Allison back. In that order. Got it?"

Scott nods as Kaiden and Stiles take off down the hallway. "Get the necklace," Scott whispers as Tala squeezes his hand.

"Relax, Scott, I was just joking before. I know you can do it. You just got to relax and keep trying." Tala smiles as she heads down the hallway.

Kaiden laughs as Stiles and him head down the hall. "You're kidding right?" Kaiden shrugs.

"People are crazy back in Virginia."

"Yeah, but-

"Stiles!" They turn and see Scott running up to them.

"Oh, hey, Scott, you should totally hear this story that Kaiden told me about the town he lived in before moving-

"There's no time. Jackson knows what I am." Stiles and Kaiden exchange a look.

"How did he find out?" Stiles asks.

"I have no idea."

"Are you sure he knows what you are an not talking about something else or bullshitting?" Kaiden asks.

"Yeah, did he say it out loud... the word?"

"What word?"

"Werewolf, moron," Kaiden says.

"Did he say, 'I know you are a werewolf?'" Stiles asks.

"No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly." Scott snaps.

"Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems," Stiles says, causing Kaiden to grumble under his breath. "Oh hush sour wolfy." Stiles coos. "I mean he doesn't have proof, right?"

"Plus without proof, he's just the boy who cried wolf to a bunch of nonbelievers who think werewolves are fiction," Kaiden asks.

"And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway like Kaiden said."

"How about Allison's father?" Kaiden and Stiles exchange a glance.

"Okay, it's bad." Kaiden sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Look, Scott, just focus on the necklace," Kaiden says.

"I need a cure right now," Scott says.

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know." Scott sighs.

"Okay, where's Derek? Kai?"

"Hiding, like we told him to," Scott says.

"I could call him..." Kaiden trails off.

"Why?" Scott asks.

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though."

"We have that game tonight," Scott says to Stiles. "It's quarterfinals and it's your first game." Kaiden hits Stiles in the chest.

"You never said you were getting to play. What the hell, Stiles?"

"I was so busy this weekend between your whole heat-

"Shut up." Kaiden's cheeks burn at the reminder of him going into heat just this weekend.

"And the whole practice that I forgot to mention it, but, Scott, I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?"

"Tala and she are in my next class," Scott says.

"Get the necklace," Kaiden says, resting his arm on Stiles' shoulder.

"Right, get the necklace," Scott says as Stiles and Kaiden head down the hall.

Scott walks into his next class with Tala behind him. "Stop worrying, you're going to give yourself a panic attack. You'll be fine." Tala says, squeezing his hand in comfort. Tala nor Scott really know how they come to be friends, but the two have just gone with it. They both think it's because of Stiles and Kaiden that drove the two together and to be so close and friendly, but both know they're just friends because Tala's waiting for her mate.

"I know, I know. It's just hard." Scott says, causing Tala to shrug.

"No one said it'd be easy." Scott looks at Allison and then the seat beside her.

"Try another row, sweetheart," Lydia says, causing Tala to make a face.

"Come on, Scott." Tala says, pushing him forward a seat. He makes a face, but sits down as Tala sits behind him. "Relax, you'll get the necklace, just relax." Scott says.

"Alright class, settle down." The teacher says as Tala puts her bag down. "Let's get our books out."

"Allison." Scott tries, but she gives him a weak smile.

"Hey, class is beginning." Tala rolls her eyes as she looks down at her books.

"I know. I'll shut up." He says before looking down at his phone. "I just... um... have some stuff on my phone that I wanted to send you."

"Scott, don't be an ass." Tala whispers under her breath, but Scott ignores her.

"I thought you might like it." Allison simply nods.

"Okay."

"Scott," Tala warns, but Scott ignores her and sends the pictures.

"Alright, I'd like to return to our discussion from yesterday with a more in-depth analysis of Iago and the way in which he preyed upon Othello's jealousies" Allison grabs her things and heads out of the room, causing Tala to shake her head.

"I warned you." Tala whispers. "No girls like to be reminded of good times when at the moment she wants nothing to do with you." Scott ignores her again as he follows her out.

"What the hell did your new BFF do?" Lydia snaps as she glances back at Tala. Tala sighs and shrugs before taking her notebook and pencil out.

"No idea."

"We seem to have some here today." The teacher says before getting back into the discussion. Tala cringes as she hears the discussion between Scott and Allison.

"Ouch." Tala whispers.

The two head to the lunch table and sit down with their food as Tala rubs Scott's back. "I know it hurts, just breath through it." Tala says.

"I'm an idiot."

"I know, but just relax." She says as Stiles comes and sits across from them with Kaiden.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asks.

"Not exactly." Scott sighs as Tala takes a sip of her milk.

"Ah. What happened?" Stiles asks.

"She told me not to talk to her. At all." Stiles bites into his chicken strip, half of it hanging out of his mouth as he is staring at Scott.

"So she's not giving you the-" Stiles starts as he pulls the food all the way into his mouth and talking, but Kaiden covers his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Kaiden groans as Scott snaps at Stiles.

"She's not giving me the necklace!"

"Scott, relax," Tala says as Stiles pushes Kaiden's hand off him.

"Well, did you find anything else out?"

"Just that I know nothing about girls, and that they're totally psychotic-shit ow!" Scott whines as Tala steps on his foot.

"You were an ass!" Tala hisses. "Kai, if you and Stiles broke up and Stiles told you to give him space would you send all the pictures you had with him to him?" Kaiden makes a face.

"Dude, tell me you didn't." Scott gives him a look. "Well, no wonder she hates you right now. To her, that's your way of trying to get back at her. Show her what she gave up. Sending pictures like that is a dick move." Kaiden says before taking a bite of his own food.

"I'm happy I'm dating a guy," Stiles says. "Anyways, I came up with a plan 'B' just in case anything like this happened." Kaiden chuckles and rests a hand on Stiles' thigh.

"What's plan 'B'?" Tala asks as Stiles moves Kaiden's hand over to his groin.

"Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles says, grabbing his water and taking a sip as Kaiden messages Stiles' groin."

"Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?" Scott asks. Stiles shifts in his seat as he gives Scott a look.

"My dad put him on a 24-hour protective detail, okay?" Stiles says. "The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you."

Stiles eats more of his food as Kaiden rubs more, while also eating. Stiles tries to stay silent as Kaiden is doing that, but Tala gives Kaiden a death stare, causing him to take his hand right off Stiles and look away. "I hate both of you." Tala mumbles.

"Stiles, he's watching us." They all look at Scott as he says this.

"Who?" Tala asks.

"Oh," Kaiden says, glancing back to see Jackson watching them. Stiles leans back in his seat as Scott cringes. "Scott, stop making it obvious that you have super hearing. Just ignore him." Kaiden says as he eats more of his food.

"Scott? Can you hear me?"

"Ignore it, Scott," Tala says, causing Stiles to look at both of them.

"He's trying to see if Scott can hear him with super hearing."

"Tala? Kaiden? Can you two hear me?" Kaiden ignores it and looks at Stiles.

"Do you want me to finish that story I was telling you?" Kaiden asks.

"No, start over, so that Scott can hear it from the beginning," Stiles says. Scott ignores Jackson and looks at Kaiden.

"Um... What story?" Scott asks, trying desperately not to hear Jackson.

"You trying to pretend like you can't hear me?" Jackson asks.

"So, before moving back here, we lived in a town in Virginia called Mystic Falls." Kaiden begins trying to help Scott ignore Jackson. "Tala and I have friends there that are a year older than us. Anyways, so we all decided it'd be great to go camping for a weekend, but our friend Caroline is awful at camping, complained most of the weekend and my friend Tyler and I were about ready to kill her."

"Caroline... She can be a bit much sometimes." Tala says.

"Yeah, so when she started complaining way too much all of us got together and decided to do something. A few of our friends didn't want to be mean, so Elena, Matt, and Bonnie stayed out of it, while Tala, Tyler, and I didn't. We got a bunch of honey from this bee's hive, which we collected by the use of smoke. Our mom used to have this whole bee farm thing growing up, so we knew how to do it." Kaiden says.

"And then I gathered leaves and in the middle of the night we snuck into Caroline's tent."

"Caroline took some sleeping medicine because she said she couldn't sleep otherwise in the woods."

"So she was out cold. We put honey all through her hair and then got leaves, twigs, and any other kind of thing we could find in the woods and put it in her hair. The honey hardened like glue and the things got stuck in her hair." Tala explains.

"Next morning we were all sitting by the fire eating breakfast, Caroline was still sleeping in the tent, and then we all heard her screaming her bloody head off." Scott laughs, finally able to ignore Jackson. "At the time they were only thirteen and we were twelve, so, I kind of feel bad for this part of the story, but Caroline's hair had gotten so sticky and hard from the honey that they couldn't get anything out. So her mom had to cut her hair very short in order to get it out." Scott's eyes widen.

"Yeah, we felt awful afterward, but it was the summer, so it wasn't as if she had to go to school, but to make her feel better I cut my hair very short too." Tala says.

"Caroline didn't forgive us for the rest of the year, didn't even talk to us for the rest of the summer," Kaiden says.

"You're cruel," Stiles says, causing Kaiden to chuckle.

"I know, we went way over board, but we were twelve, we didn't know it would turn out like that."

Scott relaxes enough to not hear Jackson anymore and the four head back out of the caferteria. "See, you just needed to be distracted and relax." Kaiden says before the Stiles and him start to head off.

"Let's head back to your place. I'm tired." Kaiden says as the two head for their cars.


	29. Twenty Six

Kaiden and Stiles head up to his bedroom where Stiles heads right for his computer. Kaiden pauses and glances over to see Derek standing there. Kaiden raises an eyebrow, but Derek just gives him a look that says 'shut up or else'. Kaiden rolls his eyes and falls back onto Stiles bed. "I'm tired." He mutters.

"Hey, Stiles!" Kaiden glances over to the door as he hears Stiles' dad yelling.

"Yo," Stiles turns, "D-Derek." Stiles' eyes widen upon seeing him. Kaiden snickers as Derek makes a 'be quiet' look before motioning him to go to the door to get rid of his dad. "I, um..." Stiles practically scrambles over to the door and closes it almost all the way to look out at his dad.

"You're an idiot and that means both of you." Kaiden says under his breath as he stares up at Stiles' ceiling.

"What'd you say?" Stiles' dad asks.

"What? I said 'You... D-dad." Kaiden fights back a laugh.

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but um... I'm gonna be there tonight." Kaiden smiles and glances over at where Stiles stands. "I mean, your first game." Kaiden can hear in Stiles' dad's voice just how proud he is of Stiles, which makes Kaiden's heart swell and break at the same time.

"For my first game. Gosh, great. Awesome. Uh... Good." Kaiden fights the erg to laugh as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you." Kaiden frowns and looks down at his medallion. The medallion has the Hale crest on it and the medallion is past down from son to son, which means Kaiden gets it.

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud... of myself."

"So they're really going to let you play, right?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?"

"I'm very proud."

"Oh, me too." Like father like son, Kaiden thinks with a grin. They both are so awkward with talking and don't know when to end a conversation. "Again, I'm-" Stiles and his father embrace. "Huggie, huggie, huggie." Kaiden shakes his head and sits up.

"See you there."

"Take it easy."

"You're such an awkward human." Kaiden says as Stiles closes the door and faces them

"I'm sor-oh!" Derek grabs him and pushes him against the door.

"Derek." Kaiden says in a warning tone.

"If you say one word-

"Oh what, like 'hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room... bring your gun'?" Stiles asks, causing Derek to stop his aggressive behavior. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." He says, hitting Derek, causing Kaiden to shake his head.

"You really need to learn when to quit talking." Kaiden mutters as Derek glares into Stiles. Derek lets go of Stiles and fix his jacket and Stiles does his, causing Kaiden to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Stiles goes to walk around and Derek moves forward, causing Stiles to flinch. "Oh, my god!"

"Scott didn't get the necklace." Derek says as Stiles sits down.

"No. He's still working on it." Stiles answers. "But there's something else we can try." Derek gives him a look to continue. "The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there."

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott."

"Well, can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me. But I think I know someone who can."

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" Kaiden asks, causing Stiles to give him a look.

"It's for a good cause." Kaiden groans and looks at Stiles.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Danny's the one who can help."

"No, absolutely not." Kaiden says before Derek could ask what that meant or Stiles could convince Kaiden otherwise.

"Kaiden-

"I am not-

"I'm not asking you to sleep with him or anything."

"Yeah, but I can think quite clearly what you do want."

"Look, just... go take a shower... you know..."

"Oh and make myself look got for Danny so that he's willing to help you. No way, get Derek to do it." Derek glares at Kaiden.

"Actually..." Derek's eyes widen.

"Stiles, I may or may not end up killing you." Kaiden says.

"Do you want to find the alpha or not?" Kaiden groans, his eyes flashing.

"I hate you." Kaiden growls before heading out of the room.

"Love you too!" Stiles shouts after him.

Kaiden runs his fingers through his freshly wet hair and walks into Stiles room, with only jeans on. Danny's eyes move over to Kaiden's chest. Kaiden is well built for his age thanks to his werewolf jeans. Kaiden has burns all over his back that Danny can see, while he has the same tattoo that Derek has in the same spot over the scarred flesh. He also has a wolf howling up to a full moon on the right-hand side of his chest and a paw print on his left shoulder. On his right hip he has the same pack symbol as on his back but inside a black sun.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text." Danny says, causing Stiles to lean back in his seat and shoot his arms up in a silent cheer. 'I love you' Stiles mouths to Kaiden who flips him off and grabs some of his clothes from his bag. Kaiden throws a t-shirt at Derek and then grabs one for himself. Derek nod in thanks as he pulls the shirt on.

Kaiden sits in the back of Stiles' jeep as Derek and Stiles sit up front. Stiles i on the phone currently with Scott. "Did you get the picture?"

"Yeah, I did, and it looked just like the drawing." Stiles says.

"Hey, is there something on the back of it?" Derek asks. "There's gotta be something." Stiles makes a face of pain at the weird angle Derek got his hand in, causing Kaiden to snatch the phone.

"Morons." He hit speaker and places the phone down. "Is there an inscription, Scott, or an opening, anything?" Kaiden asks.

"No, no, it's flat, and, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line." Stiles sighs and hits the wheel. "Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

"I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you just tell him-" Kaiden takes the phone from Stiles.

"Tell him that Stiles is running late and is heading there now." Stiles gives Kaiden a look. "it's your first game, Stiles, we don't need you here, you can go."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sour wolf can deal." Derek glares at his cousin, but his cousin is busy looking at Kaiden.

"I love you."

"I know." Kaiden says.

"Okay, I'll see you soon, bye." Stiles says.

"Oh, one more thing." Derek says.

"Yeah?" Derek slams Stiles's face onto the steering wheel.

"Derek!" Kaiden yells.

"Ow! what the hell was that for?"

"You know what that was for." Derek says before hopping out of the car. "Go. Go!" Stiles gives him a look as Kaiden kisses his cheek.

"Sorry, hun, see you later." Kaiden climbs out of the jeep and Stiles drives off to make the game.

"He didn't tell Scott about his mom." Derek says as they look at the sign that reads Beacon Hills Hospital Long Term Care.

"Not until we find out the truth, Der. For all, we know his mom could have nothing to do with it." Kaiden tells him. "Look, she kind of knows me due to me being at the games a lot, so I'll head in and talk to her first, okay." Derek nods in agreement. "Also, I texted Tala to meet us here, so she should be here soon and she can be our ride home, okay?"

"Fine."

"Alright, be back in a bit." Kaiden says before heading for the building.

Kaiden frowns as he looks around the hospital. "Look, Der, I can't find her." Kaiden says into his phone. "I've looked every where. She's either not on tonight or she's hiding. She's probably at the big game."

"Ask for Jennifer." Derek says.

"Dad's nurse?" Kaiden asks.

"Yeah."

"She's not here either. No one is. It's empty."

"What do you mean it's empty?"

"I mean..." Kaiden froze in his tracks as he entered his father's room.

"Kaiden?"

"Dad's not here, Derek."

"What do you mean Peter's not there, Kaiden. He's in a coma."

"I know that, Derek, but he's not here."

"Oh god." Kaiden frowns.

"What?"

"Kaiden... Your dad's the alpha. Kaiden, get out of there right now, Peter's the alpha." Kaiden turns and sees his father standing there in a suit with his leather jacket over it. His father has his hair combed back and half his face burned.

"Dad..." Kaiden trails off, unsure what to do. It is all beginning to make sense. His dad killed Laura for her alpha status and he's the one who bit Scott and he's the one killing everyone. "Daddy?"

"It's been a long time, Kai." Peter says with a smile. Kaiden turns to go, but is stopped by Jennifer, Peter's nurse.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. "Visiting hours are over." Kaiden froze realizing that both his father and Jennifer are werewolves. Kaiden turns to look at his dad, whose slowly walking towards him.

"Kaiden, why don't you stay awhile. I mean, don't you want to catch up with your old man?"

"You killed Laura." Kaiden says.

"Kaiden." Peter sighs just as Derek comes in and hits Jennifer. "That's not nice." Peter says. "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch whose helping you kill people." Derek says.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose?" Peter asks as Kaiden backs up to stand beside his cousin. "One of my own family?" Derek growls, his eyes glowing blue. Kaiden stands unsure what to believe.

His father is the alpha.

His father killed his cousin.

His father turned Scott into a werewolf.

His father is going around killing people.

Peter knocks Derek to the ground and grabs him by the neck. "My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me." Peter says as he drags Derek down the hall way.

Tala comes into the room and stops dead in her track. "What...

"Dad's the alpha." Tala turns and looks at Kaiden.

"That means..."

"He killed Laura."

"And turned Scott."

"And killed the bus driver."

"And almost Derek."

"I was being driven by pure instinct." Peter tells Derek as he continues to drag him down the hall.

"What do we do, Kai?"

"I..." Kaiden looks at Tala unsure, so they both continue to listen to Peter's story. Peter drops Derek by them and looks for something in his nurse's body.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asks before punching Peter. Kaiden and Tala move further back, not wanting to be in the middle of this fight. Peter grabs Derek and head buts him.

"I want understanding." He says before kicking Derek back. "Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years?" Derek spits out blood before looking up at Peter. "Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to really consciousness. Yes, becoming an alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process." Peter says as Derek got up from the ground. "I can't help that." Derek goes to hit Peter, but he dodges and continues to dodge punch after punch before grabbing both of Derek's hands. He squeezes one of Derek's hand so hard until every bone breaks and it causes Derek to fall to the ground. "I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you." Peter smashes Derek into the glass of the nurse's station.

Tala and Kaiden watch as Derek tries to get away from their father. "Dad stop!" Kaiden finally finds his voice. Kaiden moves forward, pushing Tala's hands off him as he heads off to help his cousin, his last living cousin. "Dad, I said stop!" Kaiden growls, his eyes turning their two different werewolf colors.

Kaiden enters the x-ray room where Derek is panting from the pain and exhaustion, while his father stands over him. "I was going to wait, for dramatic flair... but..." Peter looks into the mirror by him and flips it. By the time the mirror is done flipping his face has completely healed. "When you look this good, why wait?" He looks at Kaiden, whose crouched down by Derek, checking over his injuries. "Derek, Kai, you have to give me a chance to explain." He bends down to their level. "After all, we are all family."


	30. Twenty Seven

Kaiden stands waiting by his car as he sees his boyfriend walking out away from the field. Peter explanation was that he wants to kill all of the Argents who was responsible for the fire, but Kaiden has never been the killing type, he got it from his mother. His mother could never kill a person no matter how angry she got.

So when Peter was all done explaining everything lines were drawn. Tala sides with Peter believing that the Argents do deserve it except for Allison, who so far has done nothing wrong. Derek also agrees with Peter, but Kaiden can't.

"Kai?" Kaiden's eyes lifted and he sees Stiles standing there. "You okay?" Kaiden sighs and looks down at his feet.

"Did you talk to Scott?"

"Your dad's the alpha." Stiles says as he leans against Kaiden's car beside his boyfriend.

"Yup."

"Why weren't you with Tala and Derek?"

"The Argents did kill my family in the fire, but..." Kaiden turns and looks at Stiles. "But why should we do the same thing to Allison. I mean if we are to kill all the Argents than Allison, who has done nothing wrong, would be left orphan like I was." Stiles frowns and glances up at Kaiden.

"But wouldn't that mean that you did exactly what they did to you?"

"Yeah, but that also means I'm as bad as them and do I really want that? To live up to their standards?" Stiles looks up at Kaiden and moves towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Your decision is what makes you better than them." Stiles says. "But what are we going to do about your dad?" Kaiden leans down and buries his face into Stiles' neck.

"I don't know." He whispers. "He's my dad, but..." Kaiden pulls back. "But I feel like he's not at the same time. My dad would have never have gone as far as to kill my cousin no matter what, he would never hurt any of his family members even if he absolutely had to." Kaiden shakes his head. "My mom died in the fire. Do you know what happens when a werewolf's mate dies?" Kaiden glances over at Stiles.

"Don't they die?"

"If you are very strong mates then yes, but my parents aren't-weren't as strong as our mate bond is. When my mother died apart of my father did indeed died. The good part of him and now my dad is only surviving on pure instinct and those instincts make him almost soulless."

"So you're saying despite him being your dad... he's barely the same person anymore."

"Stiles if you met my dad before the fire..." Kaiden looks away. "The bond you have with your father is exactly how my father and I were. Growing up I used to follow my father every where. I used to say I wanted to be exactly like him when I grew up. I looked up to him. I practically worshipped the ground he walked on. In return, he was the best father I could ever ask for. He never raised his voice at Tala or I, never lost his patient even when we were being horrible. He gave us anything-everything we asked for without asking for anything in return. He would die to protect us and he almost did. The man who raised me was selfless, he cared more for his family than he did himself. I'm not saying he was the best man in the world because he did have his faults, but if you had met him you would never be able to say he was not an amazing father. He was everything to me." Kaiden says, his eyes tearing up as he stares at his feet. Stiles feels as if he can't breathe, this is the first time Kaiden really talked much about his father. "The man I met tonight... he's like a stranger to me. He isn't the man I knew. Not the man I looked up to. My father would never kill innocent people or anyone unless he had no choice. He had a choice, Stiles. He had a choice to kill Laura, he had a choice to kill the bus driver, he had a choice to kill the janitor, and he had a choice to almost kill you. He chose to do all of that." Kaiden looks at Stiles, tears running down my face. "I barely even know that man anymore."


	31. Twenty Eight

Stiles, Kaiden, and Scott were riding down the road when they saw Jackson and Mr. Agrent by Jackson's car, causing Stiles to stop. "Yo." Scott says.

"What's up?" Stiles smiles.

"Is everything okay?" Scott asks.

"Hey, Scott." Argent says to them. Kaiden is in the back, while Scott got shotgun and Stiles is driving. "Your friend here was just having car trouble. We're just taking a look."

"Wow." Stiles says.

"There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck." Scott tells them.

"Yeah. You want a ride?" Stiles asks as Scott opens the jeep door. "Hey. come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Kaiden bites his lip to keep from laughing. Jackson nods as Scott gives him a look. Jackson walks towards them as Scott gets out of the jeep.

"Hey, boys?" They all turn to look at the Argent. He starts the car and it runs normally. "Told you I knew a few things about cars." He makes his way towards his car and drives off.

"What, are you following me now?" Jackson asks as Scott slams the jeep door.

"Yes, you stupid freakin' idiot." Scott snaps. "You almost gave away everything right there!" Kaiden and Stiles make their way over to them.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asks.

"He thinks you're the second beta."

"What?"

"He thinks you're me!" Scott yells as he hits Stiles jeep.

"Dude, my jeep." Stiles says.

"I can hear your heart beating from a mile away-literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" He goes to hit the jeep again, but Kaiden grabs his arm.

"Scott, not my boyfriend's jeep." Kaiden says.

"Okay, okay-How about we just step away from Stiles' jeep?" Stiles says as Scott walks back to race Jackson.

"You know what, this is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, that means you're the one that's gonna get me killed, okay? This is your fault." Jackson pushes Scott into Stiles' jeep, causing Kaiden to roll his eyes.

"Can we stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles asks as Scott pushes Jackson. "Yo, alright, yo, guys, stop." Stiles says as he got in the middle of the two. "Alright?"

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone." Scott looks at Stiles who looks surprised at the meaningful look.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"You know what? Now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself." Kaiden shakes his head before walking forward and punching Jackson.

"Kaiden!" Stiles says as Kaiden steps back.

"He is driving me nuts! My father is the alpha idiot and he will rather kill you then bite you. You. Are. Never. Becoming. A. Were. Wolf. You got it idiot!" Kaiden yells.

"It ruined your life." Jackson says to Scott. "You had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche." He says as he gets in his car and drives away.

"Now, I kind of hope the Argents kill him." Stiles stands in front of Kaiden and places his hands on Kaiden's chest.

"Kaiden, what the hell has gotten into you? I've never seen you get so angry like that over nothing." Kaiden closes his eyes and lets out a heavy breath.

"I... It's my dad." Kaiden sighs as he leans against Stiles' jeep before sliding down it. "It's the alpha call."

"But you aren't his beta." Scott says.

"No, but I'm his son. He's family. Him being alpha calls to my wolf. My wolf wants to follow him and be his beta." Kaiden says as he opens his eyes.

"So it's your wolf wanting to be apart of your dad's pack that's making you loose control of your anger?" Stiles asks, causing Kaiden to nod.

"Yeah, he's making me angrier. He's trying to break me in order for me to side with him, but I can't." Kaiden gets up. "I can't let him, I have to keep fighting against the call."

"Look, stay at my place tonight. We can just forget about your dad and your werewolf anger for tonight." Stiles tells him as he wraps his arms around him. "Come on, I'll drop Scott off and then you and I can have some fun." Kaiden smiles and kisses Stiles before the three get back into the jeep.

They drop Scott off and arrive at Stiles home. Stiles slides towards the fridge and grabs the milk, causing Kaiden to laugh. "Ha ha ha!" Stiles says as he chugs the milk from the container.

"You're such a cute dork." Kaiden says as he kisses his cheek as Stiles smiles and starts for the stairs, a mouthful of milk in his mouth before freezing and back tracking to see his dad in the living room.

"Whatcha doing?" Stiles asks once he swallowed his milk.

"Work." His dad says.

"Anything I can help with?"

"You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice." Stiles nods before putting his milk down, grabbing a shot glass, and the whiskey and walking into the room with his dad. Kaiden follows after him.

"Any leads?" He tries to grab the paper, but his dad slaps his hand.

"Hey!"

"Ah... ha." Stiles grimaces, causing Kaiden to roll his eyes.

"You know I can't discuss that with you." Stiles unscrews the top of the bottle. "Not too much." His dad says as Stiles goes to pour it before pausing and looking at his father.

'Don't.' Kaiden mouths, but Stiles gives him a look before filling the glass almost all the way.

"Okay. There ya go, dad." Stiles places the glass down beside his father, who is too busy with reading the papers to even notice how full the glass is.

"Thanks." He says as Stiles watches him grab the glass.

"Bottoms up." His dad drains the glass, causing Stiles' eyes to widen in surprise.

"You know, Derek Hale would be a whole Hale of a lot... Hale of a lot?" Kaiden bites back a smile.

"Hell of a lot?" Stiles corrects.

"Hell." His dad repeats and holds up a thumb in thanks, causing Kaiden to snicker slightly. "Yes. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if you could get an actual picture of him."

"How'd you not have a picture of him?" Stiles asks as Kaiden smiles at the thought of getting a picture of a werewolf.

"It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we try to get a mug shot, it's like two laser beams were pointing at the camera." Stiles looks at the picture before looking at Kaiden with a smile.

"Nice."

"Yup." Kaiden smiles.

"Oh, my God. Ohhh!" Stiles dad says as he takes his glasses off. "God, that once hit me like a brick." He says before looking at Stiles. "And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that-"

"Dad... it's me." Stiles says. "I'm not gonna say anything. Come on." Stiles dad glances at Kaiden.

"Who am I gonna tell? My sister is ignoring me, my dad is in a coma, my cousin is on the run, the rest of my family is dead, and the only friends I have is my boyfriend and his friend, Scott. I have no one to tell." Kaiden tells him.

Stiles' dad smiles and nods as Stiles opens the different folders to look at them. "The thing is, they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale House Fire." Kaiden's head snaps up and over to Stiles' dad in shock.

"Terminated under suspicion of Fraud." Stiles reads.

"Exactly."

"Who else?" Stiles asks.

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed... He's a convicted felon, history of Arson."

"What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?"

"Priors all over their records including..."

"Arson." Stiles finishes.

"So maybe they all had something to do with the fire." His father sits back as Stiles grabs the bottle.

"Another shot?" Stiles asks.

"No, no, no, no more." Stiles dad says.

"Dad, come on. You work really hard, right? You deserve it." His dad sighs as a smile creeps onto his face.

"Oh, my god, I'm gonna have such a hangover." Stiles laughs as his dad waves for him to go ahead.

"You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep." He pours the whiskey with a laugh.

"You're going to hell." Kaiden whispers to him.

"I'm going to have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell." Stiles agrees.

After another full shot, Stiles' dad is pretty wasted. He places with the glass, almost knocking it to the floor, but Stiles catches it before it can and puts it on the table, causing his father to sigh.

"Ooh... Stiles, there's just so many questions."

"Like what?"

"Like if Derek... wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire... then why start with his sister? I mean, she-she had nothing to do with it. And why make it look like some kind of animal did it? Or when that courage ended up in that parking lot... I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know."

"Or something's scaring them out." Stiles says as he leans back in his chair.

"Ah..." His dad nods. "Hmm." He smiles and looks at Stiles. "You know, I miss talking to you." Kaiden looks at Stiles' father and his eyes fall to his hands. "It's like we never have time-"

"Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call-I'm sorry." Stiles says, causing Kaiden to give him a look. "I'll be right back."

"I do. I miss it. And I miss your mom." Stiles freezes as he hears his dad say this.

"What'd you say?" He goes to take another shot, but Stiles stops him.

"Thanks." Kaiden frowns and stands up.

"I'm going... I'll be right back." Kaiden says before leaving the room. His hands are shaking as he walks outside. He closes his eyes as tears roll down his face. He opens his eyes and sit down against the house.

He hears twigs snap outside in the woods, but he doesn't bother to look. He can smell the comforting smell of his father. "I miss mom." Kaiden whispers as he looks towards the direction of the noise. "I miss you too, daddy." Kaiden whispers. "I just want us to be a family again, but... But we can't because you're not the same person you used to be and..." Kaiden pulls his knees up to his chest. "And I just wish you were the same person you were and I wish mom was still alive and I wish Tala would talk to me instead of ignoring me and I..." Kaiden buries his face into his knees.

"Kaiden..." He hears the soft whisper of his father and more twig snapping but suddenly it stopped.

"Hey, Kai... are you okay?" Stiles walks over to Kaiden and crouches down beside him. "What's wrong?" Kaiden lifts his head and looks at Stiles. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Stiles wraps his arms around Kaiden and pulls him into his arms.

"I just want my parents." Stiles hugs Kaiden tighter.

"I know, baby, I know. I'm so sorry." Stiles says as he kisses Kaiden's temple. "And I'm sorry about your mom... and your dad."

"My dad and I used to be like you and your dad... Now it's just." Kaiden closes his eyes. "It's just broken." Stiles pulls back and stands up.

"Come on, Kai, let's head to bed. You can cuddle up with me like I know you love." Kaiden laughs. "I mean you're probably the biggest cuddle monster I know." Kaiden looks up at his boyfriend and smiles. "Plus I know it'll make you feel better. We can talk about whatever you want or we can just relax and take comfort in each other's arms or we can have sex if that's what you want or-

"Stiles." Kaiden stands up and places a hand on his boyfriend's cheek. "Just stop talking." Stiles nods as Kaiden leans down and kisses him. "I just... I just want to lay with you and just not talking." Stiles nods and takes Kaiden's hand before leading him back into the house. Kaiden looks back into the woods and sees red eyes glowing there.

"I'm sorry, dad." Kaiden whispers so only his dad can hear him before heading inside Stiles' house.


	32. Twenty Nine

Kaiden groans awake when Scott bursts through the door. "I need to find my phone."

"Scott, go away." Kaiden groans as he rolls onto his stomach and buries his head into his pillow.

"Scott-

"I need to find my phone, Stiles, and I need you to call my number." He tells Stiles, causing Stiles to sigh and sit up.

"Why?"

"Because Peter's going after Allison." Kaiden groans more before rolling onto his back.

"Fine, we'll be up in a minute."

"No, I need you up now!" Scott yells.

"Scott, unless you want to see us naked I suggest you wait for us to get up and dressed." Scott pauses and looks around the rooms to see clothes literally shredded to pieces on the ground before looking at Stiles.

"He couldn't wait... he kind of ruined my clothes." Stiles shrugs.

"Right, you got one minute." Scott says before walking out.

"That got rid of him." Kaiden rolls onto his side and begins kissing Stiles's chest.

"Kai, we have to get dressed."

"But-

"Kaiden, I love you, but stop being horny and get dressed." Stiles climbs out of bed and goes to his draw for boxers.

"But how can I when I get to see you naked." Kaiden's eyes go up Stiles' skinny, but toned legs, to his bubble butt that causes Kaiden's mouth to water, to his back and shoulder, before going back to his butt.

"Stop staring at my ass." Stiles says as he turns, causing Kaiden to growl. His eyes go to Stiles chest before looking between Stiles legs. "Kaiden." Stiles says, but Kaiden doesn't listen as he stares at Stiles' dick. Stiles rolls his eyes and pulls his boxers on earning himself a growl of annoyance from Kaiden. Stiles pulls on some jeans and slips his socks on before looking for a shirt that isn't ripped. "I need new clothes. You shredded all of mine. Also, no more shredding my clothes Kai." Kaiden grabs his bag and chucks a shirt at Stiles.

"That'll be a little big for you, but I think it'll be fine." Stiles holds up the black t-shirts and slips it on before grabbing on of his checked over shirts. Kaiden pulls on a long sleeved black shirt before slipping on boxers, socks, and jeans. He slips his boots on and ties them as Stiles slips his sneakers on.

They arrive at Scott's ten minutes later trying to find Scott's phone. "Call it again."

"It's not here." Kaiden says as Scott looks around the mess that is his room.

"Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?" Stiles asks.

"I can't afford a new one. And I can't do this alone." Scott tells them.

"You're not alone. You have me." Kaiden says.

"We have to find Derek."

"Yeah... We do need to do that." Kaiden agrees.

"Well, 'A', you're not alone. You have Kaiden **AND ME.** "

"You're not a werewolf babe." Kaiden tells him.

"And 'B', didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire?" Stiles asks, ignoring Kaiden's remark. "He sounds pretty dead."

"Argent's plan was to use him to get the alpha-they're not gonna kill him."

"Alright, so then let them do what they're planning." Stiles says, causing Kaiden to give him a look. "What, babe? They use Derek to get Peter-problem solved." He says as Scott throws everything everywhere.

"Stiles, he's still my dad and personally..." Kaiden trails off. "If he has to die, which I know he does, then I rather have Scott kill him."

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek!" Scott yells at Stiles. "I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek and get Tala's help first... just-just help me!" Scott yells.

"You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting." Stiles says. "You remember that when he was trying to kill you? After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die."

"Could you at least think about letting him die?" Stiles asks as Kaiden glares at him. "For me?"

"Stiles, Derek's my cousin, the only ot her family I have beside Tala and my dad, which by the way one is trying to kill everyone, while the other is ignoring my goddamn calls."

"What?" Stiles asks Scott as he stops what he's doing.

"My mom just got home from work." Scott says. Kaiden watches as Scott listens to whatever his mom is saying or doing before sighing.

"Is she okay?" Scott shakes his head. "What's she doing?"

"Crying." Kaiden stares down at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Scott." They both look at Kaiden. "For my dad being a dick..."

"How did your mom ever..." Stiles stops himself as Scott gives him a look.

"He wasn't always like this and my mom was his mate. Losing her and being in the fire really messed him up. He used to be a lot nicer."

"Scott, you can't protect everyone. And Kaiden, what your dad is doing isn't your fault." Stiles says.

"I have to." Scott says as Kaiden shakes his head.

"He's my dad, Stiles."

Kaiden walks into the woods and grabs Tala's hand. "Leave me alone, Kaiden."

"I get it, you're mad because I am siding with Scott and Stiles and not dad, but I don't care at the moment. I get it you think dad's right, while I think dad's wrong, but Derek's in trouble." Tala sighs and looks at Kaiden.

"How much trouble?"

"Kate got him."

"Shit." Tala curses before looking at her brother. "What are we going to do?"

"First... I agreed to going to the formal with you."

"What?"

"I am going to the formal with you, while Stiles is going with Lydia."

"What?! And you're letting him?"

"It's for Scott and things are different with Stiles and I. He doesn't like Lydia anymore, he loves me."

"So... I'm going to the dance with you?"

"I don't think Lydia will want to go with you. Not for pictures at least."

"Erg, I hate you." Tala says, causing Kaiden to look at her.

"Do you really?" Tala turns and looks at Kaiden before sighing.

"Yeah, you're my annoying, over protective, and selfless big brother who takes care of literally everyone and feels guilty when someone close to him does something mean to another. You're the most amazing person in the world and I hate you because even though I want to hate you I can't help, but love you because you are my big brother that I can not live without." Kaiden smiles and Tala hugs him.

"I love you, Kai and I'm sorry for ignoring you."

"I love you too and I wish things could be different with dad, but do you really agree with him killing everyone?"

"I thought I could. I thought I could side with dad and be a family again, but..." She pulls away and looks up at Kaiden.

"But he's not dad anymore." They say together, causing them to smile.

"Come on, let's go find you a dress to wear and me a suit... or something."


	33. Thirty

Tala wears a beautiful sparkling gown, while Kaiden wears a nice suit. They arrive at the school in Kaiden's car. Kaiden helps Tala out as Stiles and Lydia pull up, Jackson already out of his car. "Wow." Stiles says as he sees Tala. Lydia's jaw drops, causing Tala to smile and blush.

"Do you like it?"

"You look gorgeous." Stiles says.

"Thanks, Stiles, it's my mom's old dress." Tala tells him as Stiles whistles upon seeing Kaiden.

"You clean up good." Kaiden rolls his eyes.

"We're only here because Scott asked us to be here." Kaiden says as he makes a face. "I hate suits." Tala smiles at Lydia.

"Lydia, you look amazing, as usual." This causes Lydia to smile again despite her dad being Stiles.

"Jackson." Lydia says as Jackson and Allison start over. "You look handsome."

"Obviously." He says before looking at Stiles. "It's hugo boss."

"I don't care. I don't want compliments." Lydia says. "I will fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into, emotional, insecure, neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark." She says before sighing.

"Well, I think you look beautiful." Stiles tells her, causing her to look at him.

"Really?" Stiles hold out his arm, causing her to turn and take it. Kaiden takes Tala's hand and laces his fingers with hers before following after Lydia and Stiles.

"Just make sure I don't fall, Kai. You know I hate heels." Kaiden nods as he holds her hand tightly.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall." They walk into the gym where everyone is dancing and having a good time.

"I'm going to get a drink." Tala says.

"Isn't it the guys who do that?" Kaiden asks, causing Lydia to nod.

"Yeah, but I want to go for a walk."

"Fine, don't trip." Kaiden says, causing Tala to roll her eyes.

"Aw, there's my sweet brother of mine." Tala says sarcastically before Kaiden stands up.

"Where you going, hun?" Stiles asks.

"I am going to grab my own drink." Kaiden says as he heads off.

Tala goes and grabs a drink, but before she can another hand grabs the thing, causing her eyes to shoot up. "Oh, uh, s-sorry." Beside Tala is a boy with beautiful blonde curls, big blue eyes, and a suit that looks a tiny bit too big on him.

Tala finds herself smiling. "It's fine, go right ahead." Tala says as her eyes meets his. She feels a warmth spread over her body as he nods and grabs himself some punch. Tala's heart is racing as Kaiden walks over laughing.

"You'll never believe what Scott just did." Tala looks at Kaiden with a daze.

"Huh?" Kaiden raises an eyebrow at his sister.

"What's up with you, Tala."

"Oh, uh, nothing." She blushes as she shakes her head. "What do you need sweet brother of mine?" She asks with a smile.

"Okay, so you know, Danny-" Tala holds up a hand.

"If you're going to tell me Scott did something gay then I really don't want to know."

"It's not sexu-

"Don't care, Kai, I really don't want to know." Kaiden rolls his eyes and kisses her temple.

"Love you too, sis." He says before heading off, causing Tala to roll her eyes.

"So... he's your brother?" Tala turns and looks at the boy who causes her to melt.

"Yeah." She says with a shy smile.

"So is he your date to this thing or..."

"Um, yeah, it's, uh a long story."

"I have time." Tala smiles.

"A friend of ours recently broke up with her boyfriend, so my brother's boyfriend offered to be her date, making my brother offer to be mine, while our friend's other friend came here with my friend's boyfriend because her friend's ex boyfriend asked her too." The boy stares at her like she has three heads, causing her to laugh. "Let me try again. My friend, Lydia, just broke up with her boyfriend, Jackson, so my brother, Kaiden, his boyfriend, Stiles, offered to be Lydia's date, while Jackson is the date to Lydia's best friend, Allison, whose ex boyfriend, Scott, asked Jackson to take her, while my brother took me. Is that more clear?" The boy gives a nervous chuckle before nodding. "And I have yet to introduce myself. I'm Tala Hale."

"You're-

"The cousin to a wanted fugitive, yeah, I know. And yes I am also one of three survivors from the Hale fire the other being my father who's in a coma and my gay brother."

"I was just going to say you look really beautiful." He says, causing Tala to blush.

"Oh... thank you." She says as she stares down at her feet.

"Um... I'm a terrible dancer, but would you like to dance with me?" He asks, causing her to smile.

"I would love to."

"I'm Isaac Lahey by the way." Tala smiles as she grabs his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Isaac." She says as she leads him to the dance floor and wraps her arms around his neck as he hesitantly wraps his arms around her waist. "Don't worry about my dress you won't ruin it."

"It's a beautiful dress." Tala smiles as she begins to dance with him.

"It was my mother. It's... It's been through a lot." Isaac's eyes meet hers, causing her to smile. "The last time my mom wore this dress was for her prom... she also went into labor." Tala says as she stares down at her feet. "And you're a total stranger and I don't know know why I'm telling you all this."

"I don't mind." Isaac says. "Is your mom..."

"She was in the Hale fire."

"I'm so sorry." Tala looks up at him.

"Thank you." She says softly.

"Tala!" Tala pulls away from Isaac and turns to see her brother hurrying over to her.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Kaiden pauses as he sees Isaac, but looks at Tala.

"Oh, um... Lydia's been hurt." Tala's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Yeah, um, we need to go." Tala turns to Isaac.

"I'm so sorry-

"No, i-it's fine. Your friends needs you." Tala smiles and kisses Isaac's cheek.

"Thank you for the dance, Isaac. I had a great time." She tells him before grabbing her brother's hand and allowing him to lead her off the dance floor and out the door.

"Who the hell was that?" Kaiden asks, causing Tala to smile.

"That was my mate."


	34. Thirty One

"Wait, so Lydia got attacked by my dad because he wanted Stiles to tell him where Derek was, Scott got attacked by the Argents and Allison saw Scott transform before running off, Tala found her mate, and now we're riding with dad to find Derek." Kaiden finishes as they sit in the back of Stiles' jeep.

"Yup." Stiles says.

"Great." Peter turns and looks at Tala.

"You found your mate?" Kaiden and Tala both look at Peter.

"Do you care?" Kaiden asks. "You did threaten my mate and almost killed him a number of times." Peter falls silent and turns back around.

"Yes, dad, I did." Tala says, but he doesn't say anything in return. "His name's Isaac. Isaac Lahey. Dad?"

"Give it a rest, Tala, he doesn't care. He doesn't have emotions in him except anger." Kaiden sighs as he stares out the window.

"Kaiden." Peter starts, but Stiles cuts him off.

"Don't." They all turn to Stiles at his harsh voice. "You've done enough to Kaiden, don't talk to him."

"What-

"Don't act as if you don't know. You left him and Tala to take care of themselves for six years."

"You think I wanted to!" Peter roared.

"Whether you wanted to or not doesn't matter the point is that after you killed their cousin you didn't even bother going to either of them to talk to them. I mean you were in a coma for six years, you'd think you would spare a minute upon waking up to see your daughter and son. Then you almost kill Derek, which caused Kaiden to have about three panic attacks with him thinking Derek was dead, with Scott framing Derek, and then with him not knowing where his sister was. Three panic attacks by the time I got him to my house. Also you almost killed me a numerous amount of times, which caused him more pain and worry. Then I had to deal with the Argents shooting him and him almost dying on me. Then-

"Stiles, he gets the point." Kaiden says quietly as Peter closes his eyes and lean back in his seat.

"And that's just Kaiden. I haven't even gone on to tell you what you've done with Tala."

They pull into a parking lot and get out. Stiles goes to move, but Peter grabs him and starts dragging him before Kaiden grabs Peter's arm and breaks it. "Fuck, Kai-

"Touch my mate one more time, dad, and I will kill you myself." Kaiden warns as he rubs Stiles', probably bruising, shoulder.

Peter starts over to a rather fancy car. "Whose car is this?" Stiles asks.

"It belonged to my nurse." Peter says as he gets out his keys.

"What happened to your n- Oh, my god!" Stiles gasps as Peter opens the trunk to show his dead nurse laying inside it. Peter grabs the bag that is tucked under her arm and tosses it to Stiles.

"I got better." Peter says, causing Tala to stumble back in shock. "Tala?" Kaiden says as she falls to the ground.

"Y-you killed her." Peter frowns and looks at her.

"So?"

"So, she's like mom, idiot." Kaiden snaps. "She doesn't believe in killing innocent people." Kaiden pulls her into his arms as she cries slightly.

"You're wearing Tabitha's dress." Peter says, just realizing the dress his daughter is in.

"Yeah." Kaiden nods as he helps Tala up from the ground. "You're going to get it dirty sitting on the ground, Tala." He says as he wipes off her dress for her.

"Good luck getting a single down here." Stiles says as he motions to the laptop before Peter pulls out a thing and hand it to Stiles. "Oh, mifi and you're a mac guy." Stiles turns to Tala. "Whose Tabitha?"

"Tabitha Sommers." Kaiden says. "She was our mother."

"Oh..." He turns to Peter again. "Does that go for all werewolves or just a personal preference, mac laptops I mean."

"Turn it on. Get connected." Peter orders.

"You know, you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here." He says as he gets to work. "Look, you still need Scott's username and password, and I'm sorry, but I don't know them."

"You know both of them." Peter says.

"No, I don't."

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat, I would still be able to tell that you're lying."

"Dude, I swear to God-" Peter slams Stiles' head down on the car, causing Kaiden to jump forward, but Peter held up a hand.

"I can be really persuasive, Stiles." Peter says as Stiles groans. "Don't make me persuade you."

"Enough, get your hands off him, already." Kaiden says as he pushes his father back and pulls Stiles towards him, wrapping his arms around his shaking mate. "You a real bastard you know that, dad." Kaiden growls as he rubs Stiles back. "Shh, it's okay, just relax." Kaiden whispers. "I won't let him hurt you."

"Kaiden-

"Fuck off." Kaiden snaps at his father. "Give him a minute and he'll do it. Just fuck off." Kaiden calms down Stiles and he nods, causing Kaiden to let go of him. Stiles moves towards the laptop.

"What happens after you find Derek?" He asks.

"Don't think, Stiles. Type." Peter snaps, causing Kaiden to glare at his father as he rubs his boyfriend's back.

"Dad, chill." Tala says as she stands on the other side of Kaiden, furthest from her father.

"You're gonna kill people, aren't you?"

"Only the responsible ones." Peter says as he looks at Tala, but tears fall from her eyes and she moves closer to Kaiden, who wraps a protective arm around her.

"Look, if I do this, you have to promise to leave Scott and Kaiden out of it." Stiles says, causing Peter to sigh.

"Do you know why wolves hunt in packs?" He asks. "It's because their favored prey are too large to be brought down by one wolf alone. I need Derek, Tala, Kaiden, and Scott. I need all of them."

"They're not gonna help you."

"Oh, they will. Because it'll save Allison. And you will because it will save Scott, your best friend whom you know so well, you even have his username and password. And Kaiden is my son and he will help his father."

"No." They turn to Kaiden. "My father died in the father beside my mother. You are not my father." Peter sighs and looks at Stiles, waiting for him to get to work. "His username is Allison?" Peter asks as he sees what Stiles types in. "His password is also Allison?" Kaiden bites his lip to keep from laughing.

"You still want him in your pack?" Stiles asks. Peter rolls his eyes as Kaiden chuckles.

"Please tell me you're not as stupid as Scott."

"No, mine are Kai." Kaiden gives him a look. "I'm kidding, obviously. I'm not Scott."

Stiles chuckles before looking at the screen. "Wait-what the- That's where they're keeping him?!" Stiles yelled. "At his own house?"

"Not at it." Kaiden says, causing Peter and them to look at him.

"You remember it, don't you." Peter says, causing Kaiden to nod.

"You used to yell at Tala and I every time we played down there."

"Down where?" Stiles asked.

"Under it." Peter says. "Under the house. I know exactly where that is." Kaiden looks over as he hears a loud howl being yelled.

"Am I'm not the only one." Peter says. Peter throws his bag into the car as another howl is heard. "Give me your keys." Peter demands.

"Careful. She grinds in second." Stiles sighs. Peter takes the keys and bends everyone of them. "So you're not gonna kill me?" Stiles asks, causing Peter to turn to look at him. "Okay, I..." He says as Peter walks towards him.

"Dad." Kaiden warns.

"Don't you understand yet?" Peter asks. "I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're not the bad guy here?"

"I like you, Stiles." Peter finally says. "And it's quite obvious that my son is in love with you. Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you and my son something in return." He says, causing Kaiden to frown and look at him. "Do you want the bite?"

"What?" Stiles asks as Kaiden looks at Stiles.

"Do you want the bite?" Peter asks again. "If it doesn't kill you and it could-You'll become like us. Like Kaiden." Stiles looks at Kaiden as he looks back at him.

"Don't say yes unless you want it, Stiles." Kaiden says. "I don't care if your human."

"If I was a werewolf... would I be able to feel the mate bond like you?" He asks.

"Stiles, it's dangerous both the bite and being like us."

"You don't think I know that? Scott's a werewolf, my best friend and you, Kaiden, are a werewolf, my boyfriend."

"That first night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack. It could've easily been you." Peter tells Stiles. "You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him become stronger, and quicker, more popular, watching him get the gir- but then again you got at least a guy." Peter looks at his son before looking at Stiles. "You'd be equals or maybe more."

"Stiles," Kaiden gives his father a look before walking over to his boyfriend. "You don't need to do this to make me happy. You don't need to do this because you feel like you have to either. If you don't want the bite then say it and if you do then go ahead. Whatever choice you make I'm fine with." Peter grabs Stiles' arm.

"Yes or no?" Stiles looks at Kaiden. Peter goes to bite Stiles, but Stiles rips his arm away.

"I don't wanna be like you." Stiles tells Peter.

"Do you know what I heard just then? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words, 'I don't want'. You may believe you're telling the truth, but you are lying to yourself. And now you can't be like Kaiden or feel the pull of the mate bond like he feels every day." Peter looks at Kaiden before looking at Stiles. "Goodbye, Stiles." Stiles opens and then closes his mouth.

"It's okay, Stiles. As long as your happy with your choice then I'm happy." Kaiden says. "And if you change your mind I'll find another alpha to bite you." Kaiden says as he rubs Stiles back. He leans down and kisses him as a voice cuts in.

"As sweet as that is, I'd like for my son and daughter to join me." Kaiden pulls away.

"Kai?"

"I have to go help Derek, Stiles. I'll see you later, come on, Tala." Kaiden says as he helps her into the car and hops into the passenger seat.

"I do care, Kai, that's why I offered him the bite." Peter says as he starts the car and looks at him. "You're still my baby boy." Peter places a hand on Kaiden's cheek. "And I still love you." Kaiden closes his eyes. "I just can't live with Tabitha's killers still being alive."


	35. Thirty Two

Peter parks the car and looks at his son and daughter. "I'm doing this so that we can be a family again, Kai. Imagine if your mate died. Wouldn't you want to kill everyone who caused it?" Kaiden looks down, finally understanding why his father is doing this. "Tabitha was my life, Kaiden. I loved your mother more than anything. Living in a world without her is like not being able to breathe. I feel like I'm drowning every second of every day and all I want is to be able to breathe again. I can't do that when the people who took away my Tabby are still breathing." Kaiden nods as he got out of the car.

"Okay." Kaiden nods. "Okay, fine, but after this..." Kaiden looks up at his dad. "After this please please leave Stiles and Scott out of this. Please." Kaiden begs. Peter sighs and looks at Kaiden.

"Okay, okay, after this I'll leave them all out of it." Kaiden nods and Peter pulls Kaiden into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Peter whispers.

"Daddy?" Tala questions.

"I'm sorry about your mom and about the fire and everything." Kaiden nods and closes his eyes wrapping his arms around him.

"I forgive you, daddy." Kaiden whispers. "I forgive everything as long as you promise not to kill anyone innocent and anyone I care about."

"I promise, now follow me." He tells them. He leads them to the back of the house just as a gunshot goes off.

"Allison, get back." Kaiden lifts his head as he hears Chris.

"Stay here, Kai." Peter whispers. "This will one of the last people I kill." Peter turns into his alpha form and slowly opens the front door with a creak.

"What is it?" Kaiden hears Allison asks as Peter hides in the shadows.

"It's the alpha." Scott says. Peter runs out as Tala and Kaiden stand beside each other.

"Remember not Allison." Kaiden whispers.

"Come on!" Kaiden hears Kate yell. "Come on!" A gunshot goes off, causing Tala and Kaiden to look at each other with worry before another goes off and then Kate screams.

They turn and see Peter dragging Kate inside. "No!" They hear Allison yell as Peter holds Kate to him, his claws at her throat. Allison runs into the livingroom where Tala and Kaiden stand towards the side. "She is beautiful, Kate. Almost as beautiful as Tabby at her age... although." Peter smiles. "Nothing is more beautiful than Tabby except maybe my children." Peter looks at Kaiden and Tala. "Tala does look just like her." Peter looks at Allison. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her." Peter says after a moment of thinking of Tabitha. "Apologize," Peter says shakily. "Apologize for killing my Tabby and my family. Apologize for burning my mate alive and forcing my children to watch as their mother died." Peter says as tears fill his eyes. "Apologize for killing my unborn child." Kaiden and Tala freeze as they hear their father say this. "Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years and unable to watch my children grow up. Say it... And I'll let her live."

"I'm sorry." Kate says, but everyone, but Allison could hear the pick up of her heart.

"Liar." Peter says before slashing her throat with his claws.

"No!" Allison yells as she runs towards her aunt, who falls to the floor choking on her own blood.

"I don't know about you, Allison, but we all heard the tick of her heart beat." Peter tells her. "And I don't let liars survive." Peter starts for Allison.

"Dad, you said you'd leave Allison alone." Kaiden says.

"She's just like them, son. All the hunters are the same."

"They keep to a code, daddy. They all do except, Kate. She broke it and now she's dead. Allison isn't even a real hunter yet. Leave her alone. For me." Peter paused and looked at Tala. "Please daddy. Mama wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want you to kill an innocent girl."

Derek and Scott walk in growling and walking towards Peter. "Run!" Scott orders, causing her to run out.

"He knew what he was doing, Kaiden. He knew what he was doing when he killed Laura. He brought her here so he would be alpha and then he killed her." Derek says. Kaiden looks at his father.

"Dad? Please tell me that's not true." Peter looks at them and they could see it in his eyes that it's true.

"No..." Tala steps back, tears running down her face as Kaiden shakes his hand.

"So all that stuff you said... it was all lies?"

"Kaiden." Peter shakes his head as Derek and Scott try to get at him, but he just hits them both back. Peter picks Derek up and throws him to the ceiling before throwing him to the ground, while Scott tries to surprise him by running up to him from behind, but Peter just throws him to the ground.

The three fight as Tala stays out of the way with Kaiden and before long their father turns into a full blown werewolf monster before throwing Scott outside the window. Tala and Kaiden follow their father out, standing unsure what to do as he picks Scott up. Scott kicks him back against the house.

"I can't fight in mom's dress." Tala says, causing Kaiden to nod and strip his jacket off.

"And I honestly don't give a fuck about this stupid suit." Before Kaiden can move a car honks and Stiles gets out, throwing a bottle at Peter, but he catches it before it can hit him and growls.

"Oh, damn." Stiles says in response.

"Allison!" Scott throws her her bow and she shoots the bottle with the explosive tipped arrow, causing it to ignite."

Kaiden grabs Tala and pulls her to him, making sure that she can't see. He doesn't want her to watch their father burn alive again. Jackson throws another bottle, causing him to be engulfed by flames.

He goes after Allison, but Scott runs forward and kicks him back. Peter falls back onto the ground his body no longer on fire, but he is unable to move.

Tala pulls away from Kaiden and runs towards her father. "Daddy!" She kneels down beside him and looks at him, tears running down her face. "Daddy."

"Tala." Peter breaths out. His lifts a burned hand and places it on Tala's cheek. "You look just like Tabby especially in that dress. You look beautiful." Tala cries as Kaiden kneels on the other side of his father. "Kaiden." Peter turns his head and looks at his son. "Take care of your sister and make sure that mate of hers doesn't break her heart." Kaiden nods, tears running down his face. "I never lied, Kai. I meant everything I said. I did kill Laura and I regret it fully. I am so sorry for everything." Kaiden nods as he looks down at his father.

"I know and I meant it when I said I forgive you." Tala cries and looks at her father again.

"I forgive you too, daddy. I forgive everything."

"I love you both so much." Peter whispers. "More than anything else in the world."

"Daddy, you can leave us, not again." Tala cries. "Please. I can't do this without you."

"You can, Tala, you're just as strong as your mother. You can do this." Peter whispers. "And I know Kaiden will too."

"Dad..." Kaiden trails off and Peter shakes his head.

"It's okay. Where I'm going Tabby with be waiting." They turn as Derek stands above Peter.

"Derek?" Kaiden whispers. Scott turns and watches as Derek stands above Peter.

"Wait! You said the curse comes from the one who bit you." Scott says as Derek kneels down on one knee. Derek closes his eyes and Kaiden and Tala can both see he feels bad for doing this to Scott, but they all knew Derek lied to Scott before. There is no cure. "Derek. If you do this, I'm dead."

"Scott," Kaiden looks at Scott. "He lied to you. There is no cure." Kaiden says as Peter spoke up.

"You've... already... decided." Peter stares up at him with ruby eyes. "I can smell it on you!"

"Wait! No, no! Don't!" Derek slashes Peter's throat as Tala closes her eyes. Derek stands up and turns to face the others.

"I'm the alpha now." Derek growls out in his new alpha voice.


End file.
